


Tic Toc

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Goodnight everybody, JUST MY TRAASSSHH, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rape, Tentacle, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Violence, all kinds of trash, i dont know why i fell in love with nero god damn it, maybe hurt but not comfort, mob, non-con, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 69,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 恶魔五月哭垃圾合集，自己看notes的CP和警告，日后的更新啥都会有，不保证售后。tag里标的是现在还在摸，但是没发出来的（倒地





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP Tentacle Monster/Nero （触手/尼禄）
> 
> 警告 ABO Omega!Nero PWP Mpreg Rape Non-con
> 
> 作者的话 我写的好爽，应该是接上一篇单篇的产卵的，不过最近课有点多，你们看完就知道了

经过一番激烈的战斗之后，Nero略带疲惫的擦去脸上沾上的血迹还有汗水，喘息着扯了扯身上有些破碎的衣物，微带着厌烦情绪抓了下后脑勺的头发，他并不知道这样混球的恶魔到底还有多少。还未等这名聪明的猎手反应过来，狡猾的生物已经从暗处冒出，笔直且放肆的直接冲着他而去。

该死，Nero在被粗大且黏滑的生物触手缠上的瞬间不由得咒骂了出来，他现在可没有那么多心情去理会这种黏腻且带有强烈性暗示的家伙，鲜粉色的东西将浊白色的黏液尽情的缠绕在Nero的身上，这种带有稍许腥味的液体总会让他们想到另外一种液体，Nero难耐的半眯住一边的眼睛艰难的喘息着。

似乎是早就猜到了这名omega的能耐，它没有给其任何反抗的机会，主要的粗壮身体缠住了上半身，夹住了其可以施展抵抗招数的双臂，独手的Nero根本没来得及展露出其机械手臂，无法触碰到枪支的男子愤怒的扭过身体尝试着用蛮力去进行最为原始的抵抗。

软体没有固定形态的东西最乐意于与好动的猎物进行精力和肉体上的抗衡，无论Nero怎么调用全身的力气，都没有任何办法从这个越绞越紧的怀抱中挣扎开来，就如同沙漠里的流沙，丛林里的沼泽一般，越是挣扎他越发现难以挣脱。

厌倦了跟猎物继续折腾下去，缠在Nero身上的分支触手越来越多，它们贪婪且黏腻的攀附在男子的面部，柔软的身躯如同恋人一般暧昧的抚摸着Nero的眉角与饱满的嘴唇，静静地听着不断从Nero嘴里蹦出的脏话词汇。冰冷的触感让年轻的男子不由得打了个冷战，他咬着牙齿，从发疼的牙后槽里不断地挤出低声咒骂，并且嫌恶的吐出尝试着塞入他嘴里的细小柱状体。

Nero愤怒的踢蹬着，虽然这没有起到任何实际性的帮助作用，反而是加速其力气的消耗，更加疲惫的男子只能低垂着脑袋，瞪着面前宛若在嘲笑他的鲁莽与单干的恶魔生物，假若不是无人援助，他现在肯定会举起枪支扣动扳机将其打的渣滓都不剩。

下一秒，原本低垂着的眼睑因为恐惧而瞪大，冷绿色的瞳眸倒映出一只黏腻的家伙绕到了他的身后；黏腻生物湿哒哒的趴在其脖颈上，贪婪的汲取着Nero脖颈上血管里的温热，紧接着脖颈传来的刺痛让Nero倒吸了一口冷气。

这并不是简单的咬伤脖颈，它将带有催情性质的液体注入到Nero的体内液体循环之中，带动了一系列糟糕的反应。心跳频率加快，肾上激素的激增让男子不受控制的兴奋起来，面颊沾染上情欲的潮红；现在这粉红色混沌的家伙成为了博弈的绝对上位者，它就如同一名洋洋得意的君王一般盯着面前的男子低下其高昂的头颅，兴奋的贴上去迎接其不断加重的喘息。

身上束缚的主支慢慢的松开，另外有其他的缠上男子松软的双臂，将其像一只束手无策的羔羊一般高高的悬挂在半空之中，这种姿态能让剩下的黏腻更好的探入这块还未有人涉足过的宝地，这名他人难以靠近的omega闻起来像是一名干净的处子，这种干净的信息素无不激发了生物的原始欲望。

已经有触手来到了Nero破损的衣服下沿，有几根已经掀起一角用贴在Nero饱满的腹肌之上，甚至沿着纹路在暧昧的画着圈子，蠢蠢欲动的兽性明目张胆地蛰伏在其眼前。

腹部腾烧起邪火，猛地窜到了omega的全身上下，身体因为色欲的翻滚而体温身高变得发烫，因为突如其来的热潮期，这让Nero感觉到脑袋一片混沌，迷糊着地如同行走在烈焰当中让其喘息烦闷，他摇晃着脑袋想要保持理智，可因为本能的反应，他只能越陷越深，闷哼着，呢喃着不成句子的单词，邪恶生物给其注入的催情液体正在一点又一点摧垮男子的坚强意志盾牌。

现在Nero似乎并没有那么抵触那可以给他带来冰冷感觉的软体生物，甚至在其贴在脸上的刹那，失去一定意识的男子会主动贴上去——因为他真的太热了，所有的举止就像是一只饿昏了的奶狗请求着主人给予食物一般，没见过这个场景的外人是几乎没有办法将这名年轻的猎手跟谄媚淫乱的omega联系在一起。

这位omega的阴茎早已被撩拨发硬，将稍有些贴身的裤子给撑起小小的帐篷，被缠住双手没法自行解决的Nero发出一声难耐的喘息，半眯着眼睛微扭着身躯，想要通过摩擦获得细微的快感，从来不愿意开口去主动索取自己想要东西的男子在情事方面依旧保留着其特色。

促进交配的粘液缓慢的涌到体外，黏腻的液体早已沾湿了内裤，泡水的布料湿漉漉的贴在臀部上，每随着其细微的扭动更深入的卡在臀缝之中，隔靴搔痒擦弄着张合难耐的蜜穴，仍刚擦过成年界限且没有过多做爱经验的omega此刻只想要有东西塞入那瘙痒不止的穴，将其填塞的满满当当不过是最好的做法。

一直被晾在半空中的年轻男子烦躁的想要扯掉身上所有衣物，再怎么简便的穿着在此刻都是多余无用的累赘，只会徒增不必要的麻烦。他用湿润的眼睛瞪着面前的鲜粉色黏合体，望着其兴奋的扭动着没有固定形体的身躯，不得不承认——Nero咬住舌尖希望疼痛能让自身清醒一点——他现在想要这些该死的粗壮物体粗鲁且满当的操入他的体内。

冷意从腹部开始猛地骤降，冰冷的感觉让Nero发出一声欣慰的感慨，还有一些是从裂开的边缘暧昧的扭动着身体挤进，逐渐增多的数目将破损的衣物逐渐撑开，伴随着纤维撕裂的细微声，Nero的胸膛与腹部一览无遗，淫糜的水光粘附在青春勃发的肉体上，它们就像是新生的孩子一般好奇的打量着这具母体。

颜色偏深的乳头已经挺立，如同熟透了的多汁鲜果在碗盘里等待着人们的品尝，在触手卷上的同时，带来的刺激让Nero发出一声压抑的尖叫。触手表面并不光滑，粗糙不平的它们还带有细微的吸盘，虽然有足够的粘液充当润滑，但不规则的吮吸感带来的疼痛让Nero眼角挤出了一滴眼泪。

不过很快，这具天生放荡的身躯很快适应了贪婪的品尝，酸涩的疼痛在大脑皮层兴奋因子的转化下，逐渐演变成酥麻难耐的快感，层层叠叠的堆集在心尖处难耐十分，他全身精壮的肌肉因此微小战栗着。

它们凭借着任性以及灵活的身躯，揉捏着男子饱满的胸部，如同搓捏着女人的酥胸一般情色，在其稍微缓慢地离开的时候，Nero雪白的胸膛多出了好几道深粉色的痕迹，被缠绕吮吸过的乳头颜色更加的暗沉，每一块肌体条纹缝隙中似乎都残留着经营的粘稠液体。

在服侍着男子上半身的同时，没有在Nero上半身找到很好落脚点的触手们直接转移其最初的阵地目标，它们来到了Nero已经湿透了的下体。经过一点小努力，Nero发现他的裤子也被卷食到只剩下细碎的片，甚至有几块还可笑的悬挂在靴子的边缘，随着他们的动作变化而在半空悬荡着，宛若舞池边的女子大胆地跳着艳舞，现在几乎是全裸状态的Nero因为姗姗来迟的羞耻心而红了整张脸，短发的好处就是能让它物清楚的看到其红的能滴出鲜血的耳根。

Nero扭动着身体，这一次的挣扎并不是想要离开这个黏腻的生物，已经在快感吞噬之下的年轻男子现在只想引导着其更好的满足深不可测的欲望，心急的男子只想要快点速战速决。不懂得Nero敏感点在哪里的触手在四处漫无目的的摩挲着，它们缓慢而又黏腻的缠绕过Nero的大腿内侧，卷缠出了更深层次的粉色，冷意的渗入让其阴茎更加笔直的挺立的空中。

即便Nero已经用肢体表现出了内心的欲望渴望和急切，大开着双腿裸露出隐私部分仍旧让他感觉到羞愧难堪，他尝试着合闭上双腿但却没有任何办法；撑开的双腿留足很大的空间让触手更方便的深层探索，它们故意避开流水的洞口与挺翘的阴茎，似乎根本不在意囊腹中猎物的感受。

 

TBC？


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP Dante/Vergil 提到Dante/Nero
> 
> 警告 PWP Mpreg NTR dirty-talk 人外提及 三观不存在
> 
> 作者的话 就是想写但丁带飞父子两人（捶地）为了我的垃圾想法  
> 相对较为年轻的D可自己想是哪个阶段的，我表示只要能艹上V，我什么都可以  
> 就是垃圾，并且没有进行二次修改，不好吃怪我，被雷到了不怪我  
> 呜呜我真的好想看任何一个人带飞父子两人哦呜呜

“你应该让Nero看清楚你现在的模样，怎么，现在就不敢抬头了吗？”疼痛感再次从头皮处直率的传来，Vergil的头发被紧紧地揪在男人的手里，他咬住下嘴唇将即将翻滚而出的呻吟给硬生生塞了回去；最开始他仍旧倔强的偏过脑袋，如同一匹难以驯服的野马一般不听从身上者的指令，即便他就要被但丁操到无法在老旧的沙发上支撑柱身体重心。

但是但丁也并不是吃素的料，Vergil的反抗让他心里泛起浓重的烦躁，一点都不心疼哥哥的头发，狠下心来将柔软的头发再一次往身后扯去，这一次终于让不堪忍受的Vergil抬起脑袋，将整一张脸赤裸而又突兀的摆现在Nero的面前，很明显的是——但丁捕捉到了小子喉结上下滚动的小细节——这给Nero心里产生的刺激远不止与此。

Vergil很快扭过脑袋，较为成功的从但丁的手中挣脱出来，低垂着脑袋的男子这次无法控制住越来越浓厚的呼吸，半眯开眼睛，除了沙发上细密的纤维条纹之外，Vergil还注意到一滴汗珠顺着脸颊一侧滚落下来落入沙发，形成了暗色的晕染。

身边周围的空气粘稠而又湿润，三种信息素混杂在一起形成了极不和谐的交响曲，一旁的Nero局促不安的坐着，他看似淡定且不在乎，可是小眼神却总装作无意的飘到但丁和Vergil的身上，与这名年轻人表现完全不同的是紧靠着Nero坐着的Dante，他撑着一边的脑袋盯着面前荒唐的闹剧，眼里泛着的冰层冷漠宛若这种场景已经熟视无睹。

Nero伸出手擦了擦鼻梁——这是他一个表现紧张的小动作，亲临性爱现场足够让他面红耳赤，更何况那跪趴在地上，半赤裸且隐忍着呻吟的男子是他的父亲。为什么此时此刻会出现两个但丁，Nero不知道，也许是空间扭曲出现了缝隙，他现在更想要知道的是为什么Dante就这么眼睁睁的望着年轻的自己操干着他的兄弟，也就是Nero的父亲；甚至但丁在Vergil想要伸手抚慰挺硬前端的时候，还狠狠地拍打了后者的手背。

轻微咳嗽了一声，Nero想要打破这个尴尬而又桃色的现场，可是正如他所料，这一声咳嗽很快再一次隐没在喘息还有咒骂声之中；刚刚Vergil被迫抬头，他脸上所有春光都被Nero给深刻的刻印到脑子深处，往日高傲且常带有不屑神情的男子，此时此刻在性爱之下显得是如此的不堪与脆弱，曲折着修长的双腿如同一只狗一般跪趴在地上，膝盖随着阴茎进出的节奏而轻微磨蹭着地板，现在已经隐出粉红。

他现在脑海内仍旧不断浮现出Vergil满是眼光的瞳眸，未来得及意识到自己被迫抬起脑袋而惊恐缩小的瞳孔，Nero貌似能在父亲那双翻滚着情欲的眼睛里看到他那吃惊而又兴奋的模样；Vergil整一张脸都蒙上了桃粉色的色欲，往日精心打理的头发在但丁的蹂躏之下，有几缕散乱的黏腻在汗湿的额头上，让他看起来少了一份往日的凌厉与不羁，男子浅薄的嘴唇已经被咬的殷红，微张着以更好地将内心堵闷的气息喘出，可若隐若现看到其洁白的牙齿。

但丁抬眼瞄了眼Nero，刚好跟后者的小视线撞在了一块，心虚的男孩很快将视线别到了另外一个地方，却无法阻止住一阵燥热从腹部燃起，脸部如同蒸笼一般腾上一层闷热；但丁不由得咧嘴笑了下，一只手从Vergil的腰肢上挪开，拨开一边的头发到耳后，俯身贴在Vergil的耳边半是询问又半是调侃般低声问道，“那个是你的儿子？没想到，日后你居然还有了个儿子。”

Vergil像是没有听到男子的询问一般，除了细密的喘息还有难以控制的呻吟之外，从他的嘴里没有蹦出任何一个单词音节来准确的回答但丁的明知故问，虽然Vergil此刻不愿意亲口回答但丁的回答，早已知道答案的但丁也不想去逼问他，这名年轻的男子知道时间的流淌只会让Vergil的怪脾气慢慢的增长扎根，根本不应该抱有任何心态期盼其会改变。

一旁的Dante放下了手中的东西，瞄了眼趴在Vergil汗湿背部的但丁——年轻的自己，只是淡淡的勾出了一抹微笑再继续将注意力放在手中的纸张上。一只手从后扣住了Vergil的下巴，即便男子强硬的甩着脑袋，想要逃过但丁新的一轮禁锢，可最后但丁仍旧成功的将拇指粗暴的挤入了Vergil湿热的口中，摩挲到其咬紧的上下牙齿的光洁面。

一个深入让毫无防备的Vergil短暂的松开了紧绷的防线，低沉的呻吟从胸膛深处滚了出声，狡猾的猎人抓住了这个绝佳的时机，巧妙地将手指更深层次的探入了Vergil的口腔里，食指和拇指如同孩童捕鱼一般夹着Vergil黏滑的舌头，Vergil泄愤一般狠狠地咬上了但丁的手指，伴随着但丁一声倒吸冷气的笑声，淡淡的甜腥味开始蔓延在口中。

被强硬撑开的口腔根本没有任何办法合拢，没法吞咽的粘稠唾液顺着嘴角和手部慢慢的流出，过往大部分被隐忍住的呻吟在此刻全部宣泄而出，似乎是想要在Vergil的身上挤出更多高低呻吟，但丁没有给其很多喘息的机会加速了进出的速度，淫糜的咕叽水声传来的频率也随着加快，这一切使得Vergil的臀部被拍出了酥麻的火辣疼痛。

手指往后深压给这名不听话的男子来了点苦头，反胃感从喉咙深处放肆的袭来让Vergil下意识的发出一声干呕，激烈性爱中带来的痛楚反而让Vergil更加的兴奋，收缩绞紧的体内让但丁咬住了下嘴唇——他差点就如此简单的射在Vergil的体内；Vergil抽了下鼻子，声音里夹杂的哭腔就像是蒙上粗糙水花的玻璃层面，在但丁摩擦到敏感点的刹那，他呜呜的发出了声类似于求饶音调的呻吟，挺立的阴茎颤抖的流出更多半透明的液体。

“果然，你跟以前并没有什么区别，还是这么的淫荡，嗯？”但丁带着笑意说道，这句话与其说是说给Vergil听得，倒更像是对Dante的某种羡慕之情；Vergil终于从单一的音节里憋出了一句脏话作为对但丁调侃的回应，他扭头脑袋尝试着冷冷的瞥一眼但丁，可他的所有想法早已被身后的人摸透，在其还未来得及付诸行动之时，但丁用力扣捏住Vergil腰肢上的敏感处让其因快感再一次低下脑袋。

Nero并不知道但丁这句话到底是什么意思，他半眯起眼睛尝试着在这种情欲冗杂的小房间内消化这一句话，现在无论他怎么坐，似乎都没有办法将半勃撑起的帐篷给遮掩下去，此时此刻低垂着眼睛难堪的Nero发现，Dante的双腿大张着，原本保有一定距离的坐姿却在此刻使得两人的膝盖暧昧的黏腻在一块；悄悄扭头注意到Dante仍旧专心盯着手中的东西，认为自己想多了的Nero烦躁的抓了抓短发，撑着下巴前靠在膝盖上。

“Nero，Nero，过来。”突然听到有人呼唤自己，Nero抬起头朝着声源处望去，但丁朝着他笑着，伸出手似乎是在招呼着他过去——那只手上还沾着Vergil口腔里湿热的唾液，晶莹的水光让Nero感觉到全身仿佛被定住了一般，他甚至没有办法挪动手指，只能像一块呆木头一般呆愣在原地木讷的盯着黏腻在一块的两人。

但丁没有强迫这名年轻人靠近，他再一次俯下身咬住了Vergil红透了的耳根，满意的听到Vergil发出一声吃痛的喘息，用牙齿啃咬吮吸着耳根且含糊的说道，“你还没有告诉他，嗯？难不成你是在等着我来跟他说么？”一种不详的预感笼罩在Nero的身上，年轻气盛的男子刚想要站起来，却被旁边一直置身于事外的Dante拉住了手腕，力度之大让其再一次跌落在沙发上。

“操，你有什么毛病啊？”Nero真的没搞懂这三个人，尤其是这两个不同年龄段的Dante到底在葫芦里卖什么药，望到旁边Dante优哉游哉的慵懒模样更是让这名燥热不安的年轻人怒火中烧，他甚至想要抓住绯红女皇跟着名性情古怪的年长者进行博弈；Dante并没有回答他的问题，也许是没有兴趣，他只是耸了耸肩，将舞台直接拱让给另一旁年轻的自己。

“Nero，你知道吗，现在这名叫的像个母狗的男子就是你的妈咪，没想到吧，”但丁一手强硬的掐住Vergil的下巴，没有任何商量的余地让他跟Nero直视——尴尬而又无奈的父子对视，丝毫不在乎日后Vergil是否会报复他，“你不知道你是从Vergil的子宫里出来的吗？真的是有趣，我可不能确定你是否是我的种，要知道，Vergil这个家伙总在各种恶魔身下叫唤过，如果你是他的亲儿子，小心别走上你父亲类似于免费娼妓的后路，小子。”

“但是，操你的，它们都死了。”Vergil恶狠狠地从牙后槽摩出这几个单词进行苍白而又无力的反驳，在这种变相羞辱的场景下揭开Nero身世的秘密让Vergil感到崩溃，他在Nero面前精心伪造的高雅外表在这么一刹那瞬间崩塌，却不知道已经有几滴滚烫的眼泪因冗杂的情愫催促下，从眼角处缓缓地淌出。

“你他妈的疯了，操。”Nero脸上青一阵白一阵，“操你妈的Dante，你们是脑子里被恶魔草了吗？”没有再理会旁边Dante的压制，从沙发上直接站了起来，他真的没有办法再继续待在这个诡异而又色情的小房间里，享受着来自另外三个人复杂而又高调的打量视线——显得他好像是供人玩弄的妓女一般。

鲁莽的青年还没有来得及将脑海内的冲动想法付出下一步行动的刹那，一直隐藏在阴影里盯着所有一切的猎手忽的站了起来，“我觉得是时候教训下你了，小子，注意下口头上的礼貌。”最没有资格教导别人口头礼貌的男子如鹰出击一般抓住Nero的左肩，朝着没有任何防备措施的柔软腹部来了狠狠地一拳。

“操你的，Dante，”Vergil目睹了所有发生的一切，“你他妈的，操。”发生的太快了让他没有做好任何准备，虽然预料到会有这么一天但是他并没有想到会来的那么快；貌似不满意身下者在性爱中走神，但丁掰开其粉红的臀瓣让柱身更加的深入这具柔软的身体，使得Vergil的脏话再一次变成了颤抖着音调的呻吟。

腹部的疼痛让Nero一时半会没法直起腰，他咬着牙发出细微的痛楚喘息，作为长辈的Dante慢慢的靠近这名想要护主而龇牙咧嘴的小狗，一手搂住其精壮的腰肢，禁锢其多余的动作，另外一手掐住了男孩的脸颊，让他那双熟悉而又陌生的冷色瞳眸与自己的眼睛直视。

Nero不知道要发生什么，他的呼吸一长一短，就像是即将要断气死去的人一般不齐且断续，瞪大着眼睛死死的盯着不断靠近的Dante，独臂的男孩没有多少力气将Dante那只一路隔着衣服色情而又暧昧下滑的手给打掉，他半皱眉盯着Dante，在陷入混乱之前他还能清除的记得从其嘴里说出的一句话，

“Vergil，这次算你输了。你和你的儿子，第一次都算是我的了。”

 

END？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在？有没有老师写下魅魔父子被操的故事？


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP Vergil/Nero/Vergil 提到DV
> 
> 警告 PWP 双性 父子磨豆腐 mpreg 道具play
> 
> 作者的话 （哭出鹅叫）我真的好喜欢这对父子啊，双飞磨豆腐什么的都很棒，我要流泪了，有没有老师和我交换粮食啊，呜呜呜好冷哦
> 
> 天天在微博暴言抱着蟹哥瑟瑟发抖，我爱蟹哥，我爱父子呜呜

“操，嘘，天。”Nero颤抖着声线浮在Vergil的耳根旁，与其说是他是在安抚身下的父亲，倒不如说是在安慰他本人；他嘴上还半吮吸着Vergil肥厚的下嘴唇，发出的声音闷闷的，他们一定想不到这名穿着如此谨慎的男子的臀部也如他的嘴唇一般，多肉且手感好极了。

Vergil的头发都乱了，好几缕掉落了下来扫在Nero的脸上惹起一阵瘙痒，甚至扫到男孩的鼻子让其发出了细细的笑声，他还会伸出手抚摸着Vergil有些僵硬的嘴角，尝试着在他父亲的脸上挤出一个甜美的微笑。他们两人此时此刻紧紧地贴在一块，没有多余的衣物也没有其他的遮掩，赤裸的肉体互相磨蹭着，带来最为直观且无法忽略的刺激从皮层传到尾椎，再如电流一般跳到脑部。

他们的乳头有的时候还磨蹭到一起，硬起的柔软处挤压在一块，甚至会蹭到旁边细嫩的胸脯软肉，有的时候在下面那喜欢追求别样刺激的年轻人乐于轻轻摆动着腰肢，或者是伸出手直接越界抚摸上Vergil，抠弄着那个小口，待其听到后者发出一声隐忍的喘息，Nero还会恶劣的带有一种天真孩童探索的笑容变换着角度刺激着。

可怜的Vergil在年轻的时候被诅咒了，那么相对应的，拥有他一半血液的儿子也不会逃离这个该死的诅咒。到每一个月的特定时刻，他们就会爆发出惊人的情欲，这种特殊的体质还会随着年龄的增长而不断地加强，例如说现在的Vergil，他在Nero没有任何技巧的抚摸下仍旧敏感的只能发出甜腻的喘息。

之前他都是找Dante，来一场粗暴且带血的性爱是最为常见的事情，早已不孕的身体已经默认接受了其随意的内射，但是每次清理身后都会让这名白银色头发的男子不满的皱起眉头。现在他发现，比起Dante，Nero似乎是一个更好的选择，在互相索求快感的同时，他还可以向Nero传受一定的经验，好让他日后更好的一人对付每一个月的特殊时段。

Vergil吐出的热气混杂着Nero的喘息，他们缠绵的亲吻着，放纵对方灵活且黏腻的舌头在自己湿热的口腔里作祟，带动的淫糜水声反而让他们两人更加的兴奋，Nero有好多时刻都舍不得Vergil饱满的唇舌，他还会抬起脑袋主动去追击，去吮吸他早已被咬到殷红的下嘴唇。

年轻人的热情反而让年长者不知该如何做出应对，他只能一遍又一遍的用大拇指暧昧的抚摸着男孩的侧脸，任由其一手勾住脖颈不断地加深贴合这个禁忌背德的吻；他们的阴茎贴在两人的腹部中间，Nero有的时候甚至说不清楚到底是自己的亦或是Vergil的贴在腹部上，反正到处都是粘乎乎的，无论是他们磨蹭在一起的硬起下身还是两人的嘴舌，他们两人就像是掉入了某种魔物的陷阱里，无法抽身。

他的手倒是比Vergil更早的摸到对方的臀部，手指探入便得到了满指的黏腻，他故意轻轻地用手指抠弄着穴口附近的软肉，想要将手指深入Vergil的体内的同时，他也想要有什么东西抵入自己身后瘙痒的后穴；似乎是不满意男孩继续的越轨，Nero所做的一切都打断了Vergil的性爱引导节奏，但是男孩儿抬眼朝着他挤出了一个灿烂的笑容，莫名的母性涌起使得Vergil懒得继续追究下去。

Vergil的腿很长且细，半曲折着的模样宛若一件精美的艺术品，比起父亲，Nero的倒是有点粗壮，但是这却充满了年轻才有的肌肉力感，Vergil带有点迷恋的神情坐起身，俯身主动轻轻的舔吻上了Nero大开的大腿内侧，他的犬牙轻咬着男孩敏感的粉红内侧，满意的听到Nero发出破碎且断续的呻吟，另外一只手已经将三根手指直接插入了黏腻的后穴中。

在用手指抽插着Nero的后穴带起一阵水声的同时，Vergil已经从大腿内侧转移到Nero的硬起，经历过许多情事的Vergil拥有颇为高超的口交技巧，他灵活的舌头舔弄着Nero的柱身，留下浅层且暧昧的水光，吮吸掉Nero粉嫩饱满的前端不断吐出的半粘稠液体，却转头将粘液和唾液的混合体再涂抹在其硬起，舌头最大的层面贴在男孩跳动着的阴茎层面上，将所有的一切弄得更加的泥泞不堪。

他跪趴在床上服侍着这名男孩，较高撅起的臀部似乎在无声的欢迎着其他人的操入，他都能羞耻的感觉到分泌过多的粘液顺着大腿内侧一路缓慢的向下滴落着；Vergil此时没有任何心情去管教Nero揪扯他的头发，起码他的力度要比Dante那个混球要轻不少，深喉的刹那他能清楚的感受到Nero的体内收紧，死死且谄媚的咬住三根手指。

Nero中途好几次猛地扬起脑袋发出不成调子的呻吟，Vergil更加坚信自己是摸到了其体内隐藏的敏感点，除了服侍硬起之外，父亲甚至还凑上前去亲吻着男孩的乳头，模拟着当年这个小屁孩吮吸其乳房的力度变本加厉的还在Nero的身上。

他还记得当时这个小屁孩是怎么贪婪的一口吮吸着一边的乳汁，一只手还抓着另外一边，Vergil像是报复一般，手上的速度变得越来越快，这所有的一切都让Nero除了发出甜腻且高昂的呻吟开外，啥都做不了。

果然还是太过于年轻了，也许是还没有被完全的开发过，假若像是Vergil这种已经怀孕生过孩子的熟人，并不会轻易地满足于此。Nero很快在Vergil的前后服侍之下达到了高潮的顶峰，他来的太过于突然了，高潮的刹那他原本想要从Vergil的湿热口腔里抽出，但是却没来得及。

断断续续的将精液有一半留在Vergil的嘴里，浊白的粘稠液体混杂着鲜粉色的舌尖，而剩下的一半射到了Vergil的脸上，有不少甚至掉到了脖颈上，惹起某种情色的色彩对比。Nero爽的大腿内侧都在颤抖，他甚至蜷缩起脚趾慵懒的躺在了床上，脑内一片空白只感觉到全身的酥麻；而不久后，从高潮余韵反应过来的大男孩开始手忙脚乱的想要弥补先前犯下的“错误”，不过Vergil早就擦掉了脸上带的腥味液体。

Nero的兴致再一次被提起，他这一次半趴在父亲的身上，亲吻着Vergil仍旧残留着自己味道的嘴角，那个味道并不好吃，可是他依旧恶趣味的深处舌尖滑弄过Vergil的嘴，然后一路蜿蜒到男子的喉结。他一手抓住了Vergil兴奋的前端，用其特殊的手法开始错捏着硬起，好几次用修剪整齐的指甲轻轻刮着吐露粘液的虎口，他的手法细腻且灵活，带来的细微却强烈的快感让Vergil只能抓住一边的被子来发泄。

他犹豫了好一会，还是将手指伸入了Vergil的体内，里面正如他所想的那般，炙热且黏腻，他在肠道内比出了V字形，撑开了Vergil贪婪的体内，能清楚地看到深粉色的肠肉还有里面躺着的经营爱液；Nero并没有太多跟Vergil共床的经历，不过也没有关系，日后的时间多得是。

年幼者的手法并不好，就像是他的口交技巧一般，有好几次Nero在给Vergil深喉的时候被呛到了，干呕让他的脸部发烫发红，年长者半皱着眉头让他没必要这么继续下去，但是这名好胜的臭小鬼非要继续做下去，似乎不得到父亲的赞赏其不会停止试探一般。

在很多程度上Nero在他身上做的事情只能算作是横冲直撞的试探，但是正是这种年轻的好动让年长者更加情动，Vergil的漂亮的腿在儿子的肩头搭着，有好几次在其不经意间摸到敏感点的时候翘起；他们依旧交换着黏腻的亲吻，Vergil甚至可以发誓，Nero这种如同小狗一般的黏腻亲吻一定是遗传Dante的，后者在床上也是不厌其烦的跟弟弟交换一个又一个过于缠绵的亲吻。

Vergil稍微推开了Nero，唾液牵扯出淫糜的黏丝挂在两人的嘴唇边，他们的衣服在一旁皱皱的堆叠在一块，就像是他们两人现在病态且背德的关系一般；Nero自己都不知道他已经不由自主的微鼓起双颊，貌似是自责着父亲突然的打断，Vergil凑上前去用犬牙咬住了男孩儿粉红的鼻尖表示安慰，紧接着从身后的枕头里摸出了一个按摩器具。

这是他往日独自一人度过这段日子用的工具，Vergil觉得手指还没有这个来的更妙，原本他今天是想要让自己的小狗知道这种东西带来的曼妙，可是光是手指都能让Nero爽的受不了，他就没有让其来尝试。Nero能猜测的刀这个肉粉色的庞然大物到底是用来干什么，在情事上的Vergil没有往日的不为人近的冷淡，此刻Nero盯着他的父亲主动伸出湿滑的舌头舔上这个玩具用来做润滑。

Nero在Vergil好奇的眼神中从其手中拿下了玩具，他像是抱怨又像是安抚一样细碎的啃咬着Vergil漂亮的锁骨，压根不在意这会在皮肤上留下桃色的印记；还没等到Vergil发言，他就将这玩具塞进了Vergil流水的洞口里，突然的满足深入感让Vergil没控制好呻吟，Nero成功的在今晚逼出了一句真正意义上的妩媚呻吟。

他的父亲此刻的放荡模样是他平日不敢想象的存在，听Dante说，有的时候被操到神志不清的Vergil会展露出他的尾巴，Nero不知道自己是否有这个能力看到那样奇异却又漂亮的场景；即便是生过孩子，亲身经历过许多性爱的Vergil在这种玩具粗鲁的进入体内的面前也是如此不堪一击，他的眼角此刻挤出滚烫的泪水，舌尖不受控制的微吐出双唇之间。

他的子宫在生下Nero这个小家伙的时候被顺带往下了点，没轻没重的臭小鬼将这个玩具直接抵达到他的子宫口旁边，疼痛绽放的同时还带来极致的销魂，Nero似乎十分兴奋于父亲这种类似于妓女一般低贱的表情，没有给年长者任何喘息的机会，他一手掐捏着Vergil胸前的硬起，一手用玩具操着Vergil。

Nero喘着粗气，这种性爱让他感觉到全身兴奋，Vergil的叫喊声里罕见的蒙上了淡淡的哭腔，有好几次这名年长者承受不住来自儿子的“惩罚”，他抓着身后的被褥想要爬开快感的源头，却被其一把拉了回来；盯着粉红的肠肉谄媚的吮吸着玩具一起带到外面，Nero的喘息也不断的加重，其另外一只手也放弃继续服侍Vergil，转而开始抚慰身前再一次半勃的阴茎。

他们再一次黏腻在一块，不过这一次在下面的那个人变成了Vergil，他的哭腔被闷在了Nero的小狗亲吻中，男孩脸上的汗珠有好几颗滚落到他的嘴边，年长者伸出舌头接住了，味道有点咸但是还没有到不能接受的地步。在Nero用玩具操着Vergil的同时，后者也将手指再一次插入了男孩的后穴，熟练地按摩着男孩体内他本人也不知道的隐藏敏感点。

最后父子两人气喘吁吁的一起射了出来，他们再一次分不清楚到底是谁的精液糊弄在腹部以及胸部之上，两人起伏着的胸脯贴在一块，大开着的双腿与流淌着爱液的后穴不成规律的张合着，无声的告诉他人这场性爱的激烈。

高潮之后Nero依旧在一下没一下的亲吻着Vergil的嘴唇，直到后者烦躁的将他推到一边，他才轻笑着停下。

END


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP Dante/Vergil
> 
> 警告 野战 奸尸 Vergil死亡 2D 角色崩坏 三观不存在 violence提及
> 
> 作者的话 请看清楚警告，请看清楚警告，请看清楚警告  
> 要是还点进来被雷到了还要bb我的，我会选择看不到

但丁从来没有想过维吉尔死去该会是一副什么模样，他也没有机会去想象这个画面。要知道，他的双胞胎哥哥维吉尔可是被高傲与力量普照的人，维吉尔是一面冷漠的镜子，他那冰冷且不善人情的瞳眸貌似能倒映出每个人内心极力隐藏起来的弱点与不堪。

可是现在，但丁甚至觉得有点哑然失笑，他握住垂在肮脏地板上已经失去所有温度的手；同样的，但丁也没有想过魔人死去之后该会是什么样的温度，他们本来体温就不高，轻轻地用指尖描绘着这双骨节分明的手，只感觉到一阵缥缈的熟悉感。

十指扣住兄长的手，手心紧紧地贴着手心，他没有反抗，甚至都没有皱眉说出一句不悦的话语，维吉尔就是如此的安静，没有任何幅度的嘴角貌似在默认弟弟这一个幼稚的行为；这真的是太好了，但丁低低的笑了起来，他再一次能这么紧密的牵上兄长的手。

他将这只已经发白冰冷的手慢慢的引在嘴唇前，深深地印下一个柔软的吻，维吉尔总是不屑的说但丁这些花里胡哨的方式是用来专门对待小女生的，用在他的身上没有任何的用处；但丁伸出手抚摸了下维吉尔的侧脸，不由得加深了笑容，其实他都知道维吉尔其实是喜欢这样被对待。

但丁蹲在维吉尔旁边，用手抚摸着旁边大片的褐色血迹，不由得叹息起来，维吉尔这么有洁癖的人怎么会这样躺在这么脏的地板上呢？如果这个不小心睡着的男子知道他身旁都是浸泡着粘稠血液而发黑的泥土，身后不远处的树根也是盘错复杂，该会是一件多么有趣的事情，不过，身为弟弟的他应该有义务将兄长带离这个区域，甚至他觉得维吉尔也不应该穿着这么污秽的衣物。

真的是，但丁轻微的摇了摇脑袋，伸手将维吉尔已经被大面积鲜血浸染到深色的外衣往旁边推开，露出里面更加可怖的衬衣，血色已经凝结成浓稠的黑色；哥哥总是倔强着说不需要来自弟弟的关心，可是现在维吉尔居然连换掉肮脏的衣物还是要靠但丁，愚蠢的维吉尔现在居然就在这里睡了过去，真的是太过于大意了，不是吗？

他将维吉尔从地板上抱了起来，后者像是一个破烂的软布娃娃一般靠在但丁温热的怀里，紧紧地贴在胸膛上似乎在认真倾听弟弟那一声一声强有力的心跳声，他紧闭瞳眸上的眼睫毛印在苍白的脸上浮现出浅层的阴影，但丁突然后悔自己在年幼的时候没跟维吉尔一起读多一点诗句，他现在无论怎么绞尽脑汁都没法找到合适的句子描绘维吉尔的美。

但丁微微捧住维吉尔的脑袋，在他的额头上再一次印下一个亲吻，他一直都知道维吉尔其实是想要被温柔对待，只是他一直不愿意对着但丁直接表达出来而已，维吉尔一直都是一个口是心非的人。不过也没有关系，但丁用一种宠溺的口吻贴在维吉尔的耳边低声说道，没有关系，谁让他是但丁最为心爱的哥哥呢。

用手指擦去维吉尔嘴角的血渍，早点时候他就注意到维吉尔嘴角边的痕迹，发现现在这些暗红色的液体已经干涸在维吉尔惨白的脸上，就像是他们兄弟两人人生无法抹去的污点一般，无论但丁怎么用指腹轻柔的擦拭，都没有办法消除它的存在。

如果维吉尔自己早一点擦去的话，这该死的线条就不会这么不堪的停留在他兄长这一张完美的脸上。突然想到了什么，但丁不由得笑了起来，他觉得这应该是维吉尔一种变相的撒娇方式而已，故意等待着弟弟来给他亲手擦掉这般肮脏，因为他知道但丁一定会乐意去这么做。

老哥呀，老哥，但丁再一次紧紧地搂住维吉尔，似乎兄长就是他世界上最为在乎的宝物一样；皱起眉头将维吉尔垂下来的手勾搭在自己的脖颈上，确定不会再一次掉下来之后但丁再一次将脑袋紧紧地贴靠在维吉尔的肩头上，真的是可爱，但丁亲了亲维吉尔发灰的鼻尖，他的兄长害羞的居然还不知道应该怎么拥抱。

维吉尔实在是太冷了，冷的几乎让他快要认不出来这个就是那位追寻力量的哥哥，即便是在但丁的怀里貌似也没有半分良好的改变，但丁眯着眼睛想到，他都快忘记了这个地方的确是比较冷的存在，要不然维吉尔怎么还会保持着这么完好。

他的哥哥又在跟他开玩笑了，兴许是害怕弟弟听到他因为过于亲昵拥抱而不断加速的心跳声，所以才如同狩猎状态一般刻意隐藏住心跳和呼吸。他不应该如此拒人于千里之外，作为弟弟的他更加不允许被维吉尔如此对待，但丁紧紧地贴在维吉尔的身上如此想到，他低垂着眼睑，周围孤寂的没有任何生物能看到但丁此刻的眼神。

是得让维吉尔暖和一点，但丁如此想到，哥哥实在是太冷了，他都像是要冻僵的小可怜鬼了，外面的乞丐貌似都要比他的体温要高。等到维吉尔醒来的时候，他一定要当着维吉尔的面大声笑话他兄长的疏忽和愚笨，即便被幻影剑逼迫他也要大笑。

但丁脱掉维吉尔的裤子，放到了一边，他真的是睡得太死了，但丁略微有些担忧的盯着维吉尔平静的眼神，他看起来似乎还没意识到裤子已经被脱掉了。他哥哥的腿是如此的漂亮和细长，就像是一座雕刻精美的上等石像一般，但丁沉醉的抚摸着维吉尔饱满的肌肉线条，低头在膝盖处再一次印下一个亲吻，已经有好几次维吉尔没有抬起腿踢开他，厉声斥责他的得寸进尺。

维吉尔的亲吻技巧一直很差劲，他们两个与其说是亲吻，但丁宁愿说那是野兽的撕扯，有好几次维吉尔狠狠地咬上但丁的嘴唇，将两个人之间搞得血淋淋且黏糊糊的；现在不一样了，但丁俯身去亲吻维吉尔的嘴唇，没有撕扯也没有啃咬，更没有舌头的互相纠缠，维吉尔此刻貌似想要弟弟更加轻柔的对待，处于完全被动状态让但丁得到了某种异样的满足。

但丁扶住硬起的阴茎，缓身挺进维吉尔的体内，后者甚至没有发出多余的一声闷哼，貌似异物的闯入已经是顺理成章的事情一样。但丁低声笑了起来，他知道维吉尔肯定又在咬住自己的下嘴唇，或者是紧紧地吮吸住口腔内壁的软肉，强迫自己不要发出羞耻但是甜腻曼妙的呻吟，他并不介意维吉尔在这方面反抗。

但丁抬起维吉尔一边的腿轻轻地咬了口，冰冷的触感从嘴唇处传递到全身，果然维吉尔还没有暖和起来，他应该还感觉到冰冷，于是但丁就扣住维吉尔精瘦的腰肢开始操干起来，他知道不久之后，情欲会让维吉尔白皙的皮肤染上一层微烫的粉红。

即便维吉尔的外面发冷——就像他的个人性格一样——但是体内却是保持着炙热，但丁将维吉尔的腿摆圈在自己的腰上，以防这个兄长因为性爱而迷失在快感的海洋里，失去力气的腿随便在空气中踢蹬着。他不喜欢这样，但丁从喉咙处挤出一声低吼，他更加喜欢的是能听他说话的维吉尔，不喜欢喜欢为了力量而丢掉他的维吉尔；就像是现在，他伸出手抚摸上维吉尔裸露在外的腹肌，他喜欢现在这样安静且没有任何反抗能力的维吉尔。

应该轮到但丁来保护维吉尔了，他的哥哥已经做的太多了，不是吗？在但丁的心里，维吉尔的分量永远不仅仅局限于他的兄长，对于但丁来说，维吉尔是他的一切，却又是他不想要的一切。他一方面嫌恶着，厌倦着兄长的行为作风，却又一方面着迷于维吉尔的不屈和高傲；每一次的打斗，但丁都想尽一切办法可以让维吉尔低下他的脑袋，或者是让维吉尔流血受伤。

也许这一次他下手的有点太狠了，以至于到现在维吉尔都不愿意看着他。但丁一直都知道他的哥哥其实是难哄的类型，不过也不是不能哄；在之前经过一段时间的观察，但丁知道维吉尔其实在被单方面压制许久之后，只要稍微哄骗他一下就能有出乎意料的结果。

可是这一次，无论他怎么贴在维吉尔的耳边，含着他的耳垂，用无辜的讨好声调一遍又一遍的呼唤着维吉尔，就像是往日孩童一般呼唤着他的兄长，可是维吉尔依旧是没有睁开眼睛，这让淡定感觉到愤怒的同时还觉得无助感淹没了他。

他死死的搂住怀里冰冷的身躯，貌似这样就能减轻内心突如其来的梦魇，尝试着将柱身往维吉尔的体内更深的走去，这一种肉体的直接贴切似乎才能让但丁平稳住他不断加重的呼吸声，他害怕一松开手，维吉尔就会变成灰烬一点一点的脱落，最后消失在他的面前。

维吉尔这一次真的生气了。但丁嘴里蔓延出一阵苦涩，他不由得加大进出的力度，尝试着从维吉尔紧闭着的嘴巴里挤出几句美妙的呻吟，他一遍又一遍亲吻着维吉尔的嘴唇，就像是一只黏人的小狗一般舔舐着维吉尔的嘴唇，他凑在年长者的面前一声又一声的呼唤着维吉尔的名字，请求着他睁开眼睛直视着自己。

哥哥，哥哥，请你睁开眼睛看看我好吗，但丁紧紧的扣住维吉尔的手，细密的亲吻一直没有停下，他记得维吉尔在高潮将近的时候，那双漂亮的冷色瞳眸会泛起一片水雾，美好且虚幻的不真实；他真的知道这一次玩大了，他不应该将维吉尔一个人丢在这么肮脏且寒冷的地方，但丁的声音里掺杂上隐隐的哭腔，他真的害怕维吉尔不理会他，就像是平日一样远远地站在高处，居高临下的用眼神威胁着弟弟的离开。

维吉尔依旧没有任何动静，他貌似真的铁了心不去理会弟弟，即便但丁的阴茎还深深地操在自己的体内；但丁真的不知道该怎么做比较好，年轻气盛的孩子压根控制不住突然迸发的情愫，他一直没法和维吉尔一样保持着淡然和冷漠。他的眼泪一颗又一颗的从眼眶内滚出，甚至有好几滴掉落在维吉尔的脸上，心慌的男子赶忙用手擦掉兄长脸上滚烫的泪水，跟眼泪比起来，维吉尔真的是好冷，但丁想着。

噢，但丁貌似想起来了什么，刹那间莫名的喜悦再一次冲刷掉刚刚漫无边际的黑暗，他诡异的勾起了一边的嘴角，可是脸上还挂着滚落下的泪珠，这让他看起来像是一个已经疯狂的恶魔。

他都忘记了维吉尔的眼睛早就被他挖掉了。

他错怪了维吉尔。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP V/Vergil 提及Dante/Vergil
> 
> 警告 PWP 调教 道具使用 
> 
> 作者的话 在？为什么没有人写双V？那我就，自己来把）  
> 写得很短，大概就4.2k那样，因为身体不好啵起无能，太惨了，我就是个凑弟弟

闷热，维吉尔尝试着起身，却惊恐地发现他如同蜘蛛网上被层层缠绕的可怜猎物一样动弹不得，他睁开眼睛，只看到一片带光的混沌黑暗，这里熟悉而又陌生，他能从如夜雨般的记忆中搜刮出稀薄的回忆。

半眯起眼睛，牙关跑出一声不满的呻吟，能清楚地看到眼下的双手被阎魔刀的缎带紧紧地捆绑在一起，尝试着用力挣脱开这该死的束缚，这尊有感性能力的宝物，印着细碎花朵的米黄色缎带反而将其缠绕的更深，在白皙的手腕上勒出一层薄薄的肉。

维吉尔大脑一片眩晕，就像是从高空上没有做任何防备措施摔在地上一般天昏地乱，他只能大概辨别出这里并不是卧室里那张熟悉的床，旁边躺着的也没有那张相似的面容，只有火烛跳跃的噼啪声。

貌似意识到了什么，男子不满地微皱起眉头，刚想要咒骂出罪魁祸首的名字，只听到身后传来一阵低笑声，这并不是但丁才会拥有的低吟，维吉尔手腕一用力，就听到脑海内飘来一声缥缈的笑意，”没有用的，维吉尔。“

”什么？“还没有弄明白事情缘由的男子咬牙低声怒吼道，他并不喜欢这种低端的背后偷袭，可是兵不厌诈，难道不是吗？

一只骨节分明拍上裸露在外的臀瓣，如同惩罚不听话的孩子一般，这并不痛——他的手法与角度控制的可谓是完美，倒是清脆的响声让维吉尔大脑冒腾起许多泡泡，就像是苏打水一般，腾到水平面则破灭，带来细微的迸发快感。

昨晚性事留下的淤痕让维吉尔来不及收回一句倒吸冷气声，男子的指甲较长，扣在肉上掐出深色的粉红，维吉尔身体反倒是实诚的敏感，在这般揉捏之下开始轻微的颤抖，他刻意避开了维吉尔的敏感点，可后者的阴茎再一次硬起轻微地抵在小腹上，疼痛伴随着快感让维吉尔的手指舒服的轻微蜷缩着。

此时此刻，维吉尔终于百分之百能确认在身后游刃有余的男子是谁，是他体内另外一个原本消融的人格，拥有深黑色头发的高瘦男子V。

”别尝试着挣扎，维吉尔，做一个乖孩子对于你而言很难吗？“冰冷的拐杖弯曲重重的打在维吉尔的脊椎处，如同含杂着冰块的冻水泼在滋滋作响的热铁上，一声闷哼简短的从鼻息中喘出。

V看起来瘦弱，但是其体内蕴藏的不容反抗力度迫使维吉尔再一次低下高傲的脑袋——可惜的是这名男子没有看到另外一个人格的自我在身后勾起一抹诡异的笑容，盯着维吉尔下垂喘息的脑袋，他看起来仍旧不愿意这般低头，微白的嘴唇咬出血的殷红。

歪了歪脑袋，V还是决定欺身上前，用微冷的手抬起维吉尔的下巴，他明白要怎么处理这些不懂事的动物。

他直视着V深不可测的瞳眸，微屏住呼吸，感受V黑色的指甲游走在红肿的嘴唇上，维吉尔与他靠的如此接近，黑发尾端扫的脸上酥酥痒痒，迫使维吉尔半眯起眼睛让睫毛如同初学一般轻微抖动。

V一直都保持着那熟悉的笑容，脸上的阴影深刻的画出男子背后的危险与诡异，不知道从哪里摸出了一个口球——感谢该死的梦境空间，轻柔地卡在维吉尔微张的嘴中，却又猛地拉紧两旁的带子死死地压在维吉尔的耳上。

这很疼，它并不柔软，维吉尔的牙齿嗑在了坚硬的球面上，如同突然被上了缰绳的野马，维吉尔瞬时间扬起了脑袋，紧接着尝试着想要用柔软的舌头或者是晃脑袋将其甩下，可这所有都是徒劳的，只会无用的增加含不住的唾液顺着嘴边缓慢滴落，在仰头的时候顺着脖颈的弯曲弧度一路往下。

他怒瞪着一双血眼盯着V，发出嘶嘶的胁迫抵抗，被绑住的双手在此刻就如同一个可笑的装饰品，假若他想要伸手去扯下口球，重心的偏移会让他整一个人跌落在地板上，如同一只路边的发情的母狗朝着V高撅起臀部，露出水淋淋的红肿穴口。

V貌似很满意面前人的举动，维吉尔越是这么做，他倒越是不着急，任由维吉尔将头发甩下好几缕落在额头上，静静地等待维吉尔将好不容易从睡眠积攒得到的体力消耗完，真的没有人告诉过维吉尔他压着嗓子低吼的时候真的很像是路边防备的流浪犬吗——V在挑起一边眉毛笑到。

尝试无果，维吉尔喘着气，下巴被撑开到酸麻，他的上唇接连部分能贴切地感受到鼻息的热浪，舌头紧紧地贴着圆滚的球身。

太过于奇怪了，维吉尔有些自暴自弃地想到，等了很久都没有等到V的下一步动作，甚至连窸窣动作都没有，安静的如同不断沦陷的黑色空间。

已经怒火中烧的男子扭头张望了V的所处位置，发现这名掌握着绝对节奏的男子正坐在一旁淡然地翻阅一本书，前不久才探入维吉尔口腔摁压舌头深处的手在轻描淡写地翻开纸张，他的眼睛甚至没有抬起，貌似跪趴在面前浑身赤裸的维吉尔不存在一般。

这到底算是什么，维吉尔的手扭转着，韧度极好的缎带将他的手磨出皮层的小幅度翘起，有点疼，但是足够真实，这可以算得上是某种紊乱带来的结果吗，例如说该死的次元斩？还是体内的某种后遗症？

一滴汗水从眉头滴落到维吉尔的眼睛里，眨了眨，他再一次尝试着寻找但丁的身影——这倒不像是但丁的审美品位，正如他所料，这是不可能的结果，气息早就暴露了两人单独相处的情况。

时间点滴过去，眼前的烛火让维吉尔酸涩着眼眶，肩膀撑起一阵痛麻，不知道V到底要将他晾在这里多久，他还真的不知道自身”人性“的一面居然有这种低劣的恶趣味，还有那根如同标准杆一般压在裸露背部上的拐杖到底要待多久？

这根拐杖并不轻，在看似弱不禁风的V的手里就如同玩具一般随意挥舞着，此刻端正地摆放在维吉尔赤裸的后背上，他把他当做了什么，拐杖的装饰承载品？幽蓝色的鳞片随着怒意在维吉尔的眼角慢慢浮现。

后背的负重迫使维吉尔轻微分开双腿，让空气中的流动有机可乘，钻入臀瓣隐隐约约地抚弄隐秘的小口，忽的，维吉尔羞耻地惊觉一个可笑的事实，从V的角度他可以清楚地看到维吉尔是如何在无人触碰的情况下浪出淫糜的水色。

也许，那位端坐在阴影里的男子根本就没有认真熟知书上每个字母的拼凑。

该死的口球，还有这背叛的缎带，维吉尔泄愤一般咬了下口球——下颚传来一阵不适的酸麻，如果不是这个家伙的存在，他倒是想要正面询问躲在阴影暗处阅读的男子到底想要搞什么把戏。

正这么想到，心虚地听到厚重书本碰的一声合上，鞋子踩在冰冷地板上发出的摩擦声，出于某一种该死的自尊与骄傲，即便再怎么好奇，维吉尔没有将目光死死地锁定在V的身上，他的确很适合扮演隔岸观火的角色，自欺欺人地认为只要不想就不会存在，主观的唯心主义者。

直到一根微冷的不规则凸起柱状体抵在身后，维吉尔哽咽一声，扭头半皱起眉头盯着半低着脑袋的V。

V的黑色马甲仍旧套在身上，松松垮垮的，不同于维吉尔的穿着，他看起来一点都不在乎外表；注意到维吉尔的视线，他向上盯着男子淡色的瞳眸不由得加深嘴角上扬的深度，狡黠的冷光从柳梢般眼角倾泻。

大拇指指腹摸上了维吉尔发肿的括约肌，指甲轻轻扣弄外层的软肉，来不及完全合拢的穴口感受到后自主的收缩着，外翻的嫩粉色肠肉无声地引诱更深的物体贯穿填满，想都不用想，这里是昨夜维吉尔跟他的双胞胎弟弟背德操弄的直接证据，V微抬起眼睛，他貌似能看到深层夹着的浊白色精液，混杂着新涌出的肠液粘稠成半透明。

维吉尔的手剧烈抖动着，他再怎么愚笨也不会不知道现在围绕着穴口蠢蠢欲动的东西是什么，被驯服的母体本能让他刹那间僵直在原地不懂何为抗争；这种温度与触感并不像是人类才会拥有的阴茎，出于强大的好奇与恐惧，想要说出什么训斥话语却只能变成单一声调的呜呜声。

V权可将其当做某种迫不及待的催促，不耐心的孩子会惹来不好的麻烦，再一巴掌拍打在维吉尔的臀部上，盯着肉浪晃动成粉白色的暧昧，维吉尔哽了一声，听起来像是被唾液呛到了。

维吉尔地扭过头，在破碎的淡蓝色瞳聚中倒映出一根粗壮的，几乎有V小手臂粗细的仿造魔物阴茎，颜色黑蓝色亮闪着诡异的魔光，粗糙的倒刺与凹凸不平的设计此刻在磨蹭着蜜穴外沿，顶端不断流出的淫液与维吉尔的体液混在一起，使得二者都变得水淋淋的湿。

他都无法想象这种东西进入到体内的感觉，不由得联想到但丁魔人化那根可怖的阴茎，与此相比貌似并没有相差多少，但经历了一整晚暴力性爱与打斗的维吉尔并不能很好确定他是否能再一次撑开那已被过度使用的后穴将其吃入，不过——维吉尔瞪着空气中飘然的烟丝——体内倒是空虚的想要。

V拉了拉身后的带子，确定其不会在调驯的途中卡在维吉尔的体内——即便这样会更有趣，聚拢维吉尔那两瓣肉感均匀的臀部夹住这根没有任何温度与生命的人造玩具，让他直接而又贴切地感知到巨物的蠢蠢欲动。  
咬上维吉尔发烫的耳根，用适合诵读诗文的音调带有虔诚的意味缓慢却又潮湿的说道，”嫉妒是人性，不因嫉妒而失态乃至报复则是修养，我们无法压抑人性，但可以做到有教养。“

维吉尔没有办法回复，只能狠狠地发出呜呜声，V没有加以理会，一手扶住粗壮的柱身挤进了维吉尔早已被开拓玩弄的甬道，后者鲜粉色的肠肉再一次接纳不同尺寸的闯入者，甬动着。

这太大了，维吉尔无法控制住脑袋微扬起，一句呻吟被口球压抑住只剩下尾韵荡不开的媚，抓紧到微发白的手指关节足够显出他此刻是有多么的疼痛，同样的，他又有多么的兴奋。

维吉尔并没有做出过多的反抗，甚至那把拐杖仍旧挂在光滑的背部上，这是一个无趣的残次品，V感觉到一阵乏味，不过这并不代表维吉尔没有补救的可能性。

直起身子将这可怕的性器往维吉尔柔软的体内深处推入，原本漫无目的游走的双手此刻找到了有趣的落脚点，毫不留情的扣抓在即将痊愈的伤口上，指甲干脆利落的刮下暗红色的结痂，这里全都是属于但丁的印记，糟糕的印记，V歪侧一边脑袋心里不断重复这几个单词，这名看似聪明的游吟诗人在此刻也说不清楚内心到底是何种滋味。

只是进入了一个前端，堪堪擦过前列腺附近，维吉尔就紧扣着手指中缠绕的缎带射了出来，没有任何触碰与抚摸，这具姣好的身体靠身后玩具的挺进直接进入了高潮，他的大腿不断地颤抖，晕出桃色的红。

的确是不错的调教，V半挑衅地抬起眼眸，如同打量地板上的口香糖一般扫视着维吉尔凹下的腰肢与身上泛起的潮红，但是这并不是最好的维吉尔，V从背部上再一次抄起拐杖，手里熟悉的沉重感才让V感觉到可改造的确切性。

维吉尔现在的确能够在性爱里做出绝佳的反应，可是路边被操烂的娼妓也可以做到这般，魔帝和但丁在某种程度上可以说是一路货色，此刻维吉尔缺少一种作为惩罚者才有的灵性，在该低头的时候低头，在该懂得反抗的时候反抗，并不是和现在一般极端的做出最为本能的反应。

V需要不屈却又灵动识趣的灵魂，面对着残次品，V很久没有品尝到所谓的怒意，并不需要得到来自维吉尔本人的回答——他从维吉尔的身体里通过阎魔刀而出来，可以说，他比维吉尔本人更加透彻了解维吉尔本人，所以从这刻薄的嘴唇里得到虚假的答案简直是天方夜谭。

弯曲的前端勾住维吉尔的脆弱且毫无防备的脖颈，最初维吉尔并不愿意如此臣服，但只要往后稍稍用力，就能迫使维吉尔扬起双颊通红的脑袋，驯服一匹烈马，获得其信任趁机骑上其有力背部的时候，得不断向后拉扯着有力的缰绳迫使其放弃所谓的抗争。

拐杖上的力度直接扣在上下翻滚的喉结带来一阵窒息的疼痛，昂起的胸膛随着呼吸频率大幅度的上下，鳞片闪烁的幽光在眼底深处宛若阳底下的深层涌动，被再一次强制性撑开让维吉尔并不好受，疼痛与疲惫感让他只想要撕碎面前所发生的所有一切。

”一个无伤大雅的问题，你有修养吗，维吉尔？“V笑着说道，口吻轻蔑。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP Dante/Vergil
> 
> 警告 PWP 乱性提及 淫纹设定 黑D红V Mpreg 胡言乱语
> 
> 作者的话 复建一下，好久没有写文了

维吉尔身上还挂着一件猩红色的大衣，荆棘蔓延的金色花纹被褶皱堆叠在一起，反衬银白色的头发宛若弥漫着死亡气息海洋上翻滚的浪花，苍白的大腿踩在向外狰狞的断手肉臂，嫌恶地半皱起眉头将男子半扯断的阴茎踢到一边，顺着这个动作，过多的精液从肠道内慢慢涌出，滴落到被血液暖热的不平地面上。

血液已干涸，成为了涵养松软泥土的最好乳液，在月光下呈现出迷人的黑色，森人的白骨赤裸在断节面，维吉尔随便将饮血到雪亮的阎魔刀用大衣边角细细的擦净，任由暗色的血渍渗入金丝编织而成的图案。

这里刚历经过疯狂的掠夺，红着双眼的怪物凭借着冷静的头脑狂躁的怪物暂时获得一瞬间的饱腹感，他好似明白为什么有些人类会钟情于烟草，酸涩的苦味也许能平复他仍旧时不时跳起的脑层凸起，他曾经皱眉厌恶过但丁抽食雪茄，将过多的白雾吐撒在他的身上。

起码前端的火焰是疼痛的，维吉尔低垂着眼睑打量着他的手，现在已经看不到最初但丁将雪茄摁压在上面用来熄灭的痕迹，那很疼，尤其是一个个乳白的水泡，维吉尔冷着眼，聚拢着手指将其一个个戳破，不由得想起五月雨过后冒出的白菇。

但丁伸出过于湿滑的舌头顺着伤口一路舔下，嘴唇摩挲着外翻的嫩肉，带来的细碎的快感从尾椎深处跳跃到全身上下，如一度绽放的绒花缀累在舌根后层。

过于精明的他知道身体所渴望的到底是什么，盯着腹部上仍旧嫣红的盘旋纹路，这远远还不够，这些对于他而言不过是隔靴搔痒，可是他却不想要去低下头颅，去恳求拥有黑色头发的恶魔，这意味着什么，所谓的光明向黑暗示弱吗，维吉尔抹了把脸，他不知道什么时候居然把自己跟光明标榜在一块。

精疲力尽的男子远远地听到脚步声，越来越近，最后停在了离他不远的地方。

皮靴踩过断裂的骨头会发出沉闷声响，这是一个很正常的捕食——维吉尔想到，他甚至没有胆量抬起后仰搭在尸体堆叠的脑袋去直视但丁的眼睛，最终躲藏的仍旧还是被发现了。

刺骨的寒意从深处缓慢却又残忍的冻结住维吉尔的肢体，如丝一般漂浮的笑意牵痛着神经，腹部燃烧的疼痛再一次灼伤了维吉尔的内里，如同一锅翻滚冒着热气的粥。

不知道但丁站在那里多久了，一只被蜘蛛线层层缠绕的昆虫猎物最终敌不过这般折磨，落入淡色眼眸里便是他双胞胎弟弟双腿开叉地蹲在维吉尔的面前，两手随意的搭在双膝上，黑色头发微遮住男子的眼睛，微勾起的嘴角反倒隐射出他的随便与嘲弄，让善于观察猎物神情的维吉尔无从辨别此刻但丁真实的心情波澜，他知道，这又是一场无声的博弈。

从母亲子宫里一同出来的双胞胎兄弟两人却有极端的差别，但丁拥有一头暗色的深黑头发，无尽深渊的沉闷用无行的手抓住不幸者的脆弱气管，谁知道小时候向往英雄角色的男孩最终会变为一个杀人如游戏的玩家；冷白色头发的兄长一直都是严以律己的标榜，在此刻反而就像是一只被人遗弃的心爱玩偶般破烂的丢弃在仍有余热的肉体上，被情爱性欲好不容易焐热的身躯在此刻随着但丁玩味的视线逐渐消散。

可是他仍旧饥饿，细小的线虫涌动在每根脆弱微小的血管里，密密的钻入维吉尔五脏肺腑每个角落，恍惚间好似听到腹部因为饥饿而扭曲蜷缩在一起的咕哝声，刚刚吞食下肚的活肉绞弄着酸麻的胃液，他知道回去的途中一定会抓捏着胸腔在路边吐得鼻涕眼泪齐流。

他尝试着站起来，亦或是像一个脆弱的娼妓般并拢双腿，好在但丁的眼前遮住上面被其他雄性物种抓捏留下的红色印记，还有那被有倒刺过大阴茎撑开一时半会收缩不回的穴口，被割伤的口子逐渐愈合，阴茎软趴垂在双腿之间，他今天射的够多了，可还是不够满足，沿着细嫩甬道流出滴落在地板上的精液冷结成块印，在扁平臀部带动衣物的摩擦下变得模糊黏稠。

但丁没有说话，他也没有必要对维吉尔说什么话语，视线落在男子腹部上的纹路，那宛若雌性生物卵巢和子宫的图案，在情动的时候如光闪烁着绮丽的粉色，在维吉尔身上如苍原上一朵妖艳妖娆的怒盛。

这是他赐予给维吉尔的礼物，与维吉尔大衣的颜色是如此的配衬，起茧的粗糙指腹抚摸上涌动的纹路，听到维吉尔一声咬牙的低吼——他很敏感，但丁嘴边的笑意不由得加深。

这是淫纹，成功地将维吉尔从高高在上的不可接近演变成了但丁身边的乖孩子。

但丁清楚的知道他的兄长是一个贪婪的人，他渴望力量，发了狠的用尽全身不多的精力去赚取想要夺得的一切。草草的打量维吉尔一眼，比起之前站在冰封湖面之上的兄长，但丁更加喜欢现在如火重生的他。

在维吉尔过往防备的寒意里，但丁早就知道包裹在层叠暗蓝色衣物下的兄长在性事上也是这般不知满足的可怜，他总是冷哼着假装对性爱不感兴趣，这虚假的可笑，比起象征着冷静与谨慎的暗蓝色，维吉尔更适合残暴与浓烈的猩红色，不是吗？

他的头颅曾适合带上荣耀的桂冠，可现在他可以娴熟的扬起脑袋，用高挺的鼻梁去蹭弄但丁的硬起，仿佛浊白色的精液才是最好的功勋，在情动之时甚至会主动扶住勃起的阴茎，低下腰肢，用破损的血液做最为原始野蛮的润滑。

无法管理欲望的人容易变样走形，更何况拥有魔力的维吉尔，欲望的来袭让维吉尔感觉到烦躁，如同长着尖锐利齿的怪物一般冷漠地收取无辜的生命，维吉尔享受被滚烫的鲜血从头上倾盆落下，麻木地盯着细小的血珠凝结在冷白色的睫毛上。

他曾经尝试着用阎魔顺着纹路的方向切入体内，锋利的刀身将血液贴切地隐藏在交合处，用圆滚的手指撕扯着伤口，如同裂开线条露出棉花的布偶，即便他再怎么咬牙用生命的重量恐吓威胁但丁，但丁都只是站在不远处盯着维吉尔徒劳地将自身抓的血肉模糊，仿佛这是自我铸造的一组完美艺术品。

有的时候被欲望骑驾在头上，就像是刚才，但丁微微地叹了口气，他只是尝试着想要教导他的兄长如何掌握欲望，或者是如何去引导欲望。

小的时候，维吉尔总是皱着眉头批评但丁说他不懂得节制，他也曾好奇的问过知道许多的兄长什么叫做节制，得到的只有来自于维吉尔的一声不屑的冷哼。近日，但丁一直没有给维吉尔想要的东西——他的老二和精液——去填平过大欲望的沟壑，无法得到饱足的魔人便找到了其他蠢蠢欲动的魔物。

它们的阴茎在尺寸和形状上都是人类身体不敢想象的存在，用黏糊亦或是冰冷的手抓住维吉尔的纤瘦身躯，将他肆意套在肿胀丑陋的阴茎上，对比起正常的人类，维吉尔算得上是高大的类型，可是对于魔物而言，倒像是一个精致的性爱玩偶。

维吉尔会用谄媚的肠道欢迎每一个尝试着熄掉光纹的家伙，它们有不少的甚至想要在维吉尔身上刻印下属于它们的痕迹。

在放纵的同时还保留最为基本的底线，毋庸置疑的是，维吉尔害怕怀孕，他担心的不是怀上不成形的肉瘤，或者是用软绵绵的声调稚嫩呼唤着母亲，他害怕的是但丁——维吉尔伸出去的手只想要抓住在不见光彩深渊里一同的双胞胎弟弟。

只敢找上在生殖上有隔离的魔物，过多的腥臭精液将维吉尔射的满满的，他总觉得那黏腻恶心的液体顺着喉管倒流到他的嘴里，争先恐后地想要从鼻腔里跑出，他就要溺死在精液形成的沐浴里。

即便在怎么激烈疼痛的性爱，即便他的小腹被过多的精子填满，那疼痛感伴随着饥饿永远不会消散，只会让愚笨的造物知道维吉尔不过是双胞胎弟弟的影子伴随，那个纹路，宛若两人禁忌的关系，是无法抹灭的真实悖论存在。

在那刻，被情欲沾染上桃红的维吉尔只会咬着牙召唤出幻影剑，长时间处于饥饿让他不知道下手何为轻重，反应过来的维吉尔只是麻木地盯着面前不成形状的肉体，支撑着发酸的双腿，断裂的阴茎仍旧埋在他的体内，如同漏气的气球，腹部还能追寻到其在体内凸显的印记。

性爱与搏斗消耗男子过多魔力，他的尾巴低垂在地面上作为重力依靠点，紧接着哆嗦地张开双腿，用双手将这无用的东西从体内拔出，伴随着清脆的细微声响，之前被堵住的液体迫不及待地朝着嫩红肿起的穴口流到外面，摁压小腹，那里有更多残留余存在嫩红褶皱里。

但丁的眼神充满怜悯，就像是见到巷子里无端怀孕的妓女，这让维吉尔暂且平息的怒火再一次燃烧起来，可是他却又不敢对但丁有其他任何反抗，他害怕但丁离开他，只能任由但丁的手一路再次提醒维吉尔刚才在他身上未经允许发生的荒唐事，捏了捏维吉尔胸前的一边硬起，向外拉扯松手，看着这颗豆子变为可口的暗红。

他真脏，但丁心里惋惜的叹了口气，可却脏的有属于维吉尔的情色感，这种放荡的模样却又是但丁喜欢的另一面。但丁拍了拍手，站起身，再一次看着身上交欢的痕迹，他亲爱的兄长这么着急着找魔物进行交配，如果没有数错的话——但丁上扬的嘴角猛地回归到无情感的直线——维吉尔寻欢的次数越来越多，可却就是不会主动趴在但丁的双腿间用尖利的牙齿娴熟地拉下裤链。

有趣，但丁只感觉到一阵无名的怒意也袭击了他，可是他却又不想直观的表达出来。

对于维吉尔因为淫纹的存在而在外胡乱接受他人的插入，但丁也只是睁一只眼闭一只眼，毕竟最终维吉尔仍旧会满身骚味的穿着猩红色外衣归回到他的身旁，乖乖的做一个懂得索取奖励的乖狗。

可是现在并不一样，在维吉尔诧异的眼神里，他如同喝醉了酒一般晃悠悠地举着叛逆，对着尝试着往后逃离影子铺盖的深色的兄长说道，

“嘿，老哥，你知道吗，我觉得你需要点从里到外的清洗。不是吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP Dante/Vergil
> 
> 警告 黑D红V 拍卖AU 蒙德斯改造 淫纹提及 轻微rape non-con 微public play mpreg

但丁第一眼就认出来了，那在看台上作为压轴商品出现的人是他找了许久的兄长，维吉尔。

但是却又不是印象中的他，日常把自己包裹的严严实实的双胞胎兄长现在全身上下只剩下胯部挂着的用昂贵宝石装饰而成的挂布，红色，但丁第一次注意到原来这种代表着火与性的颜色居然能如此适合他总是板着一张脸，宛若行走冰山的维吉尔。

他依旧摆着不屑的眼神，即便他是被众多魔物与拍卖人士眼里的商品，可他淡色的瞳眸与微昂的下巴双面对比出他骨子里原有的骄傲与自尊，不满这个家伙磨磨唧唧在后面摆着“清高”的模样，他难道不知道今晚有多少人是冲着他来的吗？

旁边的守卫人员狠狠地推了一把，维吉尔皱起眉头往前趔趄了几下，舞台上刺眼灯光刷的一下落在这名姗姗来迟的男子身上，从阴影处出来的男子半眯起眼睛，逆着光，眼睫毛闪烁着冷白色。维吉尔双脚被铐住，他只能小幅度挪动步伐，只要他稍微往前跨出一步，能看到两摆毫不掩饰露出维吉尔蕴藏着肌肉迸发力量和修长弧线的腿。

座位设计的很好，几乎每一个在场的生物除了可以将维吉尔那副咬牙冷眼的表情看入眼里开外，视线最为直接的落脚点就在维吉尔的腹部，纹路漂亮且新鲜，刚刚被印上去没有多久，如同彼岸的曼珠优雅地伸展着；但丁的脚尖碰了碰地板，不真实的笑意让他像是喝醉了一般总是勾起嘴角，他大概能猜到维吉尔落入魔帝的手里都经历了什么，毕竟能承受得住这种改造的人并不多。

但丁的手轻轻地弹跳在旁边的把手上，他前几天就打听到今晚会有好东西，根据无法考证的小道关系，他听懂那些恶魔在嘟嘟哝哝说着什么——今晚魔帝会送来一个上好的玩物，貌似还是之前最意气风发的小子，一个可恨家伙的后代——他叫什么？

他刚想要询问，可是那些家伙一看到黑发的猎人都纷纷快速逃窜，他们缩小瞳孔里写满了对这名黑发不速之客的恐惧。早上血红色的光从另外一边山顶照射到但丁脚下，男子握住刀柄的手不由得跳了一下，他好奇的盯着一直紧紧带在身边的阎魔刀，上面久违的出现了冷色的游走——这应该会出现好玩的事情，但丁耸了耸肩，将身旁想要贴上来的魅魔一刀从中部砍断。

这个画面真的是太过于有创造力，但丁想了许久才搜刮出一个词语形容面前的所有，他又不是维吉尔——从小到大喜欢将自己浸泡在书籍诗词里，上半身赤裸，因为羞耻和愤怒，全身沾染上浅薄的一层粉色，如果父亲看到这个场景会怎么样评判当初他最喜欢的长子呢？他还会抱着这名乖巧的男孩在膝头上读书吗？

台下的人看清楚上台男子的面容之后，笑声伴随着口哨声吵杂起整个场所，这简直可以算得上是历史性见证的一刻，坐在人群中间的但丁微笑着盯着台面上咬牙切齿的维吉尔，他幼稚的哥哥该不会单纯地觉得将脑袋撇过去之后就能将所有事实抛到脑后吧？

当时在台面闷了半天都不出声的维吉尔现在正在他的身下死死地抓着松软的被褥，力度之大以至于手背上凸起筋条，他背对着但丁，先前打理好的头发被自己到处乱蹭到发乱，裸露在外的耳根红的仿佛要滴血。但丁俯身亲吻着兄长的敏感点，黏腻地用舌头勾弄着耳廓的形状，模拟着身下最为原始而又粗暴的性交。

这再一次狠狠地击中了维吉尔的脆弱点，发出挣扎却又感性的叫唤，他想要扭头从但丁的嘴里躲过这般折磨——他还不知道身后像是骑着母马一样的男子到底是什么身份，但是不管是什么身份，管他是恶魔还是人类，维吉尔抓紧手中已经被汗液稍微润湿的枕头，他发誓一定要将这个家伙给亲自杀死在刀下——即便他现在都不知道该如何重新开始，一无所有的他能依靠流浪到哪里，但总比绑在雄性生物的生殖器上好。

饱食的快感让维吉尔发抖着，他全身上下骨髓里浸泡着的欲望在此刻无不被两人接触的体液所稀释，大脑清醒的就像是运转过头的机器，不知道是否是错觉，埋在体内的阴茎要将他整一个人钉在这张床上，无规律地收缩着体内，一呼一吸之间都是交欢才会有的特殊气息，有点腥——他晕乎乎的想到，可能是体内那根可怕的肉柱顶弄到他的胃袋造成的错觉了。

两人身下木质的床板支撑发出吱嘎的响声仿佛在控诉身后男子的不懂人情。他们这算是在做爱吗？维吉尔不知道，更像是单方面的索取和单方面的慷慨——他真的要饿坏了，嘴里蠢蠢欲动的利齿发痒，眼泪将他的眼睫毛糊在一起了，腹部一阵炙热，就像是被点燃的导火线顺着妖娆嫣然的纹路一直灼烧着他的所有，包括他的尊严和他的理智。

毋庸置疑的是，维吉尔讨厌这个纹路——毕竟总能让他回想起以前一些糟糕的事情，粘稠混杂的柱状体魔物，被固定住的僵直麻木，还有尝试反抗带来的甜腥味，魔帝——维吉尔被自己的唾液呛到，快感的交叠让他咳嗽中断成好笑的滑稽歌谣。

他们说这是对他的惩罚，让他饱尝做一个荡妇的羞辱感，这是对于维吉尔而言是最大的耻辱，刻在骨子里永远无法磨灭的印记，即便他再怎么用断裂的指甲扣开结痂的伤口，流出来的黑血都没法换取内心深处的堕落与肮脏，维吉尔都不知道自己是否还能再一次握住阎魔刀。

可无论怎么说，现在他总算从那暗无天日的腐烂地洞爬了出来，即便运用的手法稍微不太光彩，但起码他的复仇之路成功了一大半。阎魔刀现在在哪？他不知道，可是体内涌动的魔力不会告诉他虚假的消息——他就在附近等待着他的回来。

而他的双胞胎弟弟但丁呢，那个跟他几乎格格不入的男子，拥有黑色头发的怪胎——虽然小时候身边的人总是觉得拥有银白色头发的他才是奇怪的引人注目——维吉尔根本就不在乎但丁去了哪里，就好像他也不在乎维吉尔到底去了魔界经历了什么一般，维吉尔哼哼地想到，他可不想要在将他刚刚买回家的愚笨生物面前哭出来——这算是哭吗，维吉尔咬紧了牙关死都不肯承认。

维吉尔此刻连话都说不完整，但丁好奇的慢下动作仔细听了听，慢慢的抽出一小节之后再更为深入的入内，发现他仍旧停留在幼稚年龄段的双胞胎兄长在有一句没一句咒骂着，断续的呻吟埋没在枕头里，将其狠狠地抱在面前，流出的眼泪和鼻涕混杂在一起胡乱的粘连在枕面上，反胃感让维吉尔不由得往前抽搐着。

他想要让所谓的“主人”慢一点，维吉尔感觉到身体里的所有貌似都随着他的抽出一起带动错了位，再一次没入就好似被塞错尺寸橡木的口瓶一般——主人这个称呼，维吉尔顿了顿，暂且从快感带来的无边海洋里找到了呼吸的权利，怎么说他还是花了不少的价钱从别人的手里买过来的，毕竟有正常需求的傻瓜看到他那个被迫“表演”都会有感觉。

那个表演，维吉尔又气又恨地，像是发泄心中无法报复的疼痛一般张开了嘴咬上了面前的枕头，任由吞不下嘴的唾液将里面的棉花泡的沉重粘黏，无法反抗地他再一次在如此多陌生却又熟知他的生物面前表现出身体高度可容纳性，工作人员的手指只是暧昧而又情色的顺着纹路抚摸，维吉尔当时多么想一直站直身体，笔直的宛若最初刚刚学会立正的过往，可他还是直接跪在了地上，脑袋磕在磕巴不平的地板上，他勃起了，阴茎将布料撑起，体内分泌的液体顺着肠道滴落在地板上，就像他失去了理智淌流在地板上的口水一样。

但丁不知道为何，他固执的兄长就是不愿意扭过头看他一眼，这倒是维吉尔一贯的作风，高耸的白皙肩膀如同要展翅高飞的天鹅，抬起的臀部和凹下的腰窝，精瘦的手臂在用力的时候凸起的圆润，不要看他的双胞胎兄长看似高大——嘿他快要有一米九了吧？

可维吉尔身上每一寸肌肉的分布都堪称完美，现在唯一的缺点就是太瘦了。但丁砸吧了下嘴，不得不说，他现在真的是熟透了，从里到外，即便维吉尔自己本身没有这个意识；男子想起来前两天在路边草丛里躲藏着的一颗烂熟的桑葚。

殷红较小的身躯散发着馥郁的香气，饱满的一颗颗圆润推搡挤在一起，红到发紫，旁边突兀地附着着一只墨绿的巨大苍蝇，拍打的细小翅膀发出的嗡鸣声让但丁感到轻微烦躁，他掏出白橡木轻松地将那只小家伙给打的血肉模糊，粘稠的液体腐蚀着甜腻的果实表面。

维吉尔现在看起来就像是那颗熟了却没有人来采摘的桑葚，而但丁敢担保，自己肯定会比那只只会偷偷小口品尝的苍蝇来的更让维吉尔咬牙切齿——但丁打了打维吉尔扁平的臀部，这里一如既往地没有太多的肉块，随着力度的传递小小的肉浪轻微荡动着，倒是内里滚烫紧致，但丁从来没有意料到维吉尔会变成一个玩具——准确的来说，是带有淫纹的天生玩具。

他到底多久没有被喂食了？但丁好奇地捏了捏维吉尔的臀部，维吉尔猛地抽动了一下身躯，被但丁一手抓了回来，里端被操出了一个新的深度，盯着维吉尔紧绷的大腿，但丁满意地将臀瓣往两边轻轻地掰开，能清楚地看到维吉尔粉色的穴口是如何不知恬耻的将他的阴茎塞入体内，撑塞的满当只剩下接连的粘稠透明液体。

清脆的拍击声让维吉尔更加愤恨羞愧，他无法抑制回想起小时候和但丁一起做错坏事被惩罚的过往，尤其是他听到身后的人发出一声惋惜的叹息的时候——他是在感叹什么？感叹买回来只是一个不合心意的次品？维吉尔伸手想要去抚摸自己一直没有人理会的阴茎，它正在可怜巴巴地随着进出的节奏在空气中荡动着，他就差一点就可以达到高潮了，却被但丁一手握住，力度之大让他五个手指紧紧地蜷缩在一起，宛若一朵含苞待放的骨朵。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP Nero/Vergil
> 
> 警告 非典型ABO Alpha!Nero/Omega!Vergil PWP Mpreg

维吉尔将衣柜门打开，几乎失踪了一天的男孩紧张兮兮地躲在衣服后面，阴影中只露出一双水淋淋的眼睛紧张地盯着维吉尔，就像是偷偷扒拉垃圾桶剩饭然后听到声音扑棱一声跳进阴影里的流浪小狗，还是刚刚断奶没多久的毛茸茸小家伙。

正如他所料那般躲在这里，维吉尔微皱的眉头因为叹息而被短暂抚平，闻到空气中弥漫的气息，尼禄正在面临第一次第二性别分化，手足无措地面对着易感期，他现在看起来像什么呢——维吉尔歪着脑袋打量着尼禄——就像是缺乏安全感进行筑巢行为的小可怜。

alpha的共感期的确烦人，就像是omega的热潮期，面对着衣柜深处里那双闪烁着恐惧的浅蓝色瞳眸，维吉尔一时语塞，不知道应该怎么将这缠在衣服后面的小家伙给抽出来，他可不想要再情感上刺激尼禄了，虽然说维吉尔的确是有那点生气——这个衣柜里所有衣服都沾染上了属于尼禄这个小alpha的信息素气味，维吉尔百分之百确信只要随便抽出来一件衣服，闻起来就像是给一只奶狗打床铺用的布料，这让他头疼不已。

早就知道自己做错了，我应该好好处理好自己的热潮期的——躲在衣服层叠袖子背后的尼禄看起来快要哭了，也不知道为何今天会头晕脑胀，宛若喝醉了酒一般摸摸索索紧接着一头栽进了维吉尔的衣柜里，紧接着就根本出不来，如同一只被罩在玻璃口里单独与跳跃的火苗相处的飞蛾。

嘿，他知道这是不对的，哪有人会对自己父亲的信息素如此着迷，好吧，他知道维吉尔是omega，可怎么说都不太对头——当时整个人埋在衣服里不知道过了多久尼禄晕乎乎地想到，犹豫了好久，抓住一只袖子，只想要软着腿站起来。

只不过这个倒霉的孩子找错了受力点，黏腻的手抓住维吉尔一件衣服的下摆，腰部用力站起的瞬间，衣服从衣架上滑落，失去了着力点，使得整个人再一次掉落在衣柜的纯木地板上。

这个滑稽的动作带连更多的衣服哗啦啦的掉落，无论是内衬的紧身衣物还是外面长长的大衣都砸在了尼禄的身上，他现在真真切切起不来了，双重意义上的，他从脚指头到大脑皮层舒缓的就像是被碾过的发酵面团，他眼冒金星，满意地将自己圈在厚重繁琐的衣服围成的堆里。

维吉尔的衣柜很大，清一色都是冷色调的衣物，被细心的男子摆放的整整齐齐，一手随意的拉开旁边娄匡里的衬衫，脚一勾，尼禄傻乎乎地盯着衣柜的缝隙被合拢，完全的黑暗伴随着熟悉的信息素将这名小alpha关在了不大的空间内，这种感觉诡异却又该死的好极了。

尼禄很难受，额头冒出的汗珠滑落，滴在面部下垫着的维吉尔衣服上，omega细微的信息素在汗水的晕染下闻起来像是与其交融了一般，这闻起来如同维吉尔被他标记了——极大安慰了毛躁不安的小alpha，他抽抽鼻子，只感觉到一阵无名的憋屈。

——为什么憋屈，他心里深处一个声音不解的反问道，委屈的原因多的是了，怎么说都怪维吉尔——他到现在怎么还不来找消失的自己，可怜巴巴的尼禄将整个人埋在更多的衣服里，微冷的布料上散发的冷息在微烫的面部下如冰一般逐渐消融，没有半分犹豫，他的手不受控制的钻入了裤子里，握住了硬起的阴茎。

绝对安静的空间里能听到喘息埋没在衣服上哼哧哼哧的细小声音，手指不熟练地擦过顶端，摩挲过铃口带来的剧烈快感让尼禄整一个人蜷缩起身子，他丝毫不在乎未来得及吞咽的唾液弄湿维吉尔的衣服。维吉尔会这般笨拙的撸动吗——那不可能，也许这是他年轻的时候才会磕磕碰碰的，那他口活会和手活一样好吗——应该，或者更好，尼禄一边不断加快手上的速度一边自我矛盾的不断辩驳着。

他从布料里眯开眼睛警惕的盯着虚幻的光影交融成维吉尔的模样，这是他臆想出来的幻觉吗，尼禄哼哼了一声正想要继续埋在衣物里，刚刚才历经过一次高潮的男孩只感到一阵疲惫，手臂随意搭在眼睛上只想要短暂的休息，突然被一声熟悉的叹息醍醐灌顶一般整个人跳起。

好的，那个冷着脸看不出表情的纤瘦人影就是维吉尔，他的父亲，这真的太过于糟糕了，尼禄整个人从地上弹起来，只可惜看起来更像是无脊椎生物一样软软地从衣物里坐起身子，他现在看起来肯定狼狈极了，先不说被摩擦到四处翘起的银白色头发——还有不少因为汗水而黏腻的粘在绯红的面颊上，他的手

——嘿，他现在打趣地跟维吉尔说右手放到裤裆里是因为在黑暗里要保护好自己的命根子，维吉尔会不会破例露出一个笑容顺便饶了他。

算了，他还是别笑了，尼禄用左手擦了擦鼻子，一副心虚不能再心虚的模样，现在可怕的事情变成了两件，他是要在维吉尔可以杀人的视线里在裤裆里保持揣着右手的姿势爬出去，还是现在就当着维吉尔的面前将那只黏糊糊的右手从裤裆里抽出。

是个正常人，有那么点性知识的人都知道他都嗅着维吉尔的衣服做了什么混球事情——他幻想着维吉尔扭腰骑在他的身上的时候到底射了几发来着，内裤里黏黏糊糊的，扭头一看便尴尬的瞅到了好几件衣服上也粘着不明的白色微干涸的液体，尼禄咳嗽了一声无助地将其塞在屁股下面，起码现在不要让维吉尔知道这还发生了啥。

“出来。”他只听到维吉尔这么简短的命令道，好吧，尼禄现在无心继续思考是否要将作祟的右手从内裤里抽出来这个操蛋的事情了。

青年顺着细瘦的脚踝一路向上，移走在维吉尔修长的腿，那里摸起来从来不缺少晃动的肉感，今天维吉尔依旧穿的是紧身的裤子，这很不好，尼禄听到喉结滚动带来唾液翻滚下肚的声音，从这个仰视的角度，他能看到维吉尔微分开双腿之间平坦的胯下，还有大腿衔接臀部那块肥满的嫩肉，在布料的勾勒下往外肉乎乎的凸起。

他终于知道什么叫做硬的可怕，尼禄一直觉得这种东西不会发生在他的身上——其实他都做好了分化成一个omega的准备，谁让他留着个妹妹头老是被学校里提前分化的小混球们这么调侃着，他当时还很认真地研究过两个omega之间是否有爱情这种操蛋的八卦情感新闻，别问他为什么会是两个omega之间的。

用还算干净的左手将身上纠缠在一块的衣服随手扯下，念念不舍地盯着它们掉回在地上，发烧一般的尼禄已经想不明白此刻是主动滚出房间还是帮维吉尔将沾上他体液的衣服搬出去洗干净才是正确的选择。

“你到底要将你的手放在那里多久？”维吉尔看着青年窘迫的模样只感到一阵好笑，易感期的alpha最多只会经历一到两天的折磨，这比omega的热潮期来的好多了，起码他们只会像是一只发情而无处发泄的泰迪四处操空气，而不是腆着脸崛起流水的屁股四处找男人操，现在尼禄典型的处于易感期带来的情感起伏中。

他应该打开衣柜门前给尼禄拿好抑制剂的，这会让第一次历经易感期的小家伙感到好受一点，可是他忘了——都怪但丁不在家没有提醒他，丝毫不在乎omega属性身份的维吉尔就这么毫无防备地站在一个年轻多动的alpha面前，他并没有意识到这会发生一些什么事情。

“啊，噢，那个，就是，呃——”尼禄想要解释些什么，盯着维吉尔几乎没有任何波澜的面部，年幼者丝毫不怀疑说错了什么不中听的字音，维吉尔会淡漠的抄起阎魔刀将他第一次学会站立的好兄弟斩草除根。

从衣柜里站出来之后，尼禄才发现他与维吉尔之间的距离实在是太近了，只感到呼吸之间全都是新鲜的信息素的气息，跟衣服上的沉淀附着是不一样的存在；他能清楚地观察到维吉尔脑后跟的头发是如何乖巧地贴在脖子上，往下就是高领衣物遮掩的腺体，所有普通不能再普通的场景此刻在尼禄的眼里就像是加了层暧昧的桃色滤镜，舌头打结根本没法捋顺一句话。

“算了，你别说了。”维吉尔顿了顿，他看起来已经不耐烦继续跟尼禄磨蹭下去，现在怎么看都觉得他是占着某种高处在欺负一个孩子，这太不公平了——就因为他看起来比较可怜兮兮的乖巧吗？

“没任何必要忍着，”在尼禄短暂掉线的刹那，维吉尔的手已经顺着尼禄穿的歪歪扭扭的裤子边缘伸了进去，“不舒服的话直接叫我停下来就好了。”

维吉尔没有带上手套——所有东西汇聚在尼禄脑海里的最直接反应便是如此，维吉尔有些微冷的手心有不少粗糙的茧子，肉感恰到好处，平时握着阎魔刀留下来的痕迹，他平日握住刀柄的手看起来就像是握着男人的屌，而那副黑色的手套被维吉尔扔到了哪里，又是从什么时候不见的。

尼禄喘着粗气满脑子想着不相关的事情，双腿打着颤，膝盖弯抖得像是冬日里聚满了厚重雪块的树，像是抓住救命稻草一般抓住维吉尔的手臂，他此时此刻本应将所有注意力放在维吉尔握住他不断冒出黏液的老二身上才对。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP Dante/Vergil
> 
> 警告 双性！Vergil mpreg 哺乳 PWP 架空设定 3DV
> 
> 作者的话 大概就是突然很想看要是但丁和维吉尔都好好地带仔会是什么样子  
> 感谢棒子老师，让我昨晚夜不能寐

他们的确得好好聊聊关于断奶这个问题，但丁心想。

就在一分钟前，维吉尔才从但丁的脸上水淋淋的挪开，他被舔弄到脚都站不稳，但丁沉迷于扶住维吉尔颤抖的大腿，通过鼻梁与嘴唇的上下搓弄感受着维吉尔的敏感，大张的嘴巴与上挑的舌尖在顶弄到胯间饱满肉缝里裹藏的肉粒，维吉尔下意识会直起腰从但丁的脸上短暂的挪开，抚摸在阴茎底部的右手一直虚晃地抚弄着，粘稠的液体从洞口里挤出，维吉尔闷红的脸与抿紧的嘴唇，时不时流露出几句压抑的呻吟。

但丁都准备扶住老二塞入维吉尔那被开拓到过分的洞口，后者修长的双腿圈环在男子的腰肢上，踢动的鞋跟足够说明他已经等得不耐烦了。可就在这瞬间，但丁懊恼的回想起，甚至发出一声烦躁的呜呜声，他听到隔壁房间传来凄厉的哭声。

好吧，两个刚成年的家伙貌似没有太大的权力指责一个小屁孩，当但丁被维吉尔猛地一脚踹到滚下床的时候，他老哥的速度还是这么快准狠，摸着疼痛发肿的脸无奈的承认这个该死的事实。

他只能看着维吉尔随便从地上捞起他的猩红色夹克，——嘿那可是我的衣服，维吉尔没有理会，只是堪堪地用但丁的外衣遮住收缩红肿的穴口与挺翘的阴茎，脸上的情欲痕迹还未来得及消除，鼻涕还有点挂在外头，——但丁，我一直以为你只需要胸前那根东西就够了。

等下老哥！可怜的家伙在冰冷的地板上只得到一个决绝的背影，从裤子拉链内被维吉尔摸出的阴茎在此刻可怜兮兮，他看起来倒像是一个在街头强奸他人未遂的可怜鬼，饱满的龟头朝着微冷虚无的空气伫立，马眼涌出的粘液仿佛在询问但丁怎么就这么停止了。

他倒是知道为何就停止了，——打从那个小混球出来之后他们就没有进行过颇为完整全套的做爱，当然包括打架那部分，但丁放弃将还硬邦邦的小兄弟塞回内裤里，大摇大摆地走到隔壁房间探出一个脑袋，美其名曰逛鸟。

维吉尔将摇篮里哇哇哭泣的孩子抱了起来，尼禄感觉到母亲的靠近之后哭声逐渐变小了，他断断续续地抽噎着，鼻涕都泛出来挂在嘴唇上，睁着一双无辜的眼睛盯着维吉尔，肉乎乎的小手握在胸前，在维吉尔伸手将眼泪轻轻抹去的时候，露出一个浅淡的笑容。

——这太过分了，但丁在门边愤愤地想到，这个臭小子怎么见人有两幅面孔，在他摇着摇篮想要逗弄尼禄的时候，他一般哭的比谁都大声，好像他是一个贩卖儿童的贩子一般，有一次他趁着维吉尔外出的时候，穿上了老哥的外套，他甚至都梳起了大背头，可是这个臭小子就是在他靠近的一瞬间哭的上气不接下气，维吉尔回家之后知道这件事还将他钉在墙壁上谢罪反思了许久。

维吉尔拉开拉链，——他们还没来得及将上衣完全脱掉，就好像维吉尔还摇晃的挂着一只靴子一样，怀里的尼禄熟练地找到了维吉尔的乳头，张开贪婪的小嘴一下又一下地吮吸起来，他的确饿坏了。

尼禄都快十个月了，浅粉色的柔软牙床上已经冒出两颗小小的乳白色，在喝奶的时候会下意识的啃咬着维吉尔逐渐硬起的乳尖，有的时候喝的太急了，他还会被呛到而轻微的咳嗽起来。

维吉尔咬住下嘴唇，一只手轻轻抚摸着怀里的孩子，每次哺乳都让他感到不适，尤其是他刚才还有一场没有进行完的性爱，全身上下所有奔腾的血液宛若都朝着胯部跑去，膝盖弯发着颤，尼禄的小手时不时抚摸着右胸，这是一个霸道的家伙，维吉尔总是这么想到。

尼禄这个臭家伙，但丁已经不是第一次如此咒骂维吉尔怀里不知天高地厚的小东西，他应该吃点流质食品了，都长牙了还喝奶这还像什么样子。

也许这是初次为人父母的不懂，维吉尔显然没有做足给他喂食婴儿食品的准备，有的时候但丁将维吉尔摁在身下操到射了好几次，晕乎乎的年长者仍旧会在但丁凑近冒奶的乳尖的时候推开他，梦呓一般说道这是留给尼禄的，不是你的。

他尝过好几次，也不多，谈不上好吃，根本没法与外面市场上的牛奶相比，可他就是想要圈着维吉尔埋在他的胸前，依偎的模样宛若两人还在母亲子宫里一般；但丁觉得此刻多愁善感的自己就像是热恋中的小女生，虽然说维吉尔有的时候还是会如此调侃他——瞧瞧你的妹妹头，但丁。

维系在腰上的外套松松垮垮，并且随着维吉尔一边喂奶一边哼唱着摇晃身体而错了位，维吉尔白皙纤长的腿，扁平的屁股上还有刚才留下的浅色手印，仔细打量还能看到股缝中间顺着大腿逐渐流下的淫液，闪烁着暧昧的光芒，他平日一听到荤话就炸红整张脸的老哥为何此刻就不知道这个姿势如此的色情。

他现在在想什么呢，但丁像一只猫一样无声地一步一步靠近维吉尔，在被婴孩吮吸着乳头的时候是否会联想起上一次在床上喷溅但丁一脸的情事，当时维吉尔整个人都愣在原地，倒是咬紧的穴道更加实诚。

敏感细腻的穴口是否还滴滴答答的落着水，等待着一根粗大的硬起将其填满？想都不用想，但丁的外套被维吉尔仍旧勃起的阴茎支撑起不小的弧度，说不准透明的爱液将其浸湿了一小块，不断拍抚着尼禄的那只手是否想要探到衣服下进行撸动，赶快射出一发？

那不行，老哥要是高潮了可就糟糕了，他可能会将嘴里来不及吞咽的唾液滴落在尼禄肉乎乎的小脸蛋上，这太脏了，维吉尔可能会羞愧到好几个月都不会再搭理他，就像是小时候被但丁抓到尿裤子了一样。

但丁握住维吉尔的腰，后者发出低声惊呼，他转身严肃而又不解地怒瞪着但丁，很明显他对于双胞胎弟弟将硬起的阴茎挤入臀部摩挲着小穴感到不满，在这种地方于这种时刻，他亲爱的弟弟脑子里是被浆糊填满了吗？

刻意不理会维吉尔，但丁啃咬上其发烫的耳根，怀里的婴孩很明显还没有意识到接下来会发生什么，仍旧睁着一双汪汪的眼睛打量着他的双亲，他将维吉尔左胸的乳头咬的嫣红，隐藏在衣服里的另一边的乳孔受到刺激后微微扩大，乳汁从其流出。

维吉尔发出一声惊呼，被但丁一只手紧紧地捂住，只剩下发红的眼眶与粗重的喘息，发泄一般狠狠的踩上但丁的脚背，惹来后面人倒吸一口冷气，——但丁怎么能？！维吉尔抖着大腿想到，他的好弟弟粗大的阴茎混着粘液进入到维吉尔早已准备好的内里，满满涨涨地将其从里锁在身边，让维吉尔在某种程度上被固定在他弟弟的老二上。

而另外一只手也顺着维吉尔的腰一路蜿蜒而下，抓住维吉尔即将射出的阴茎，开始有技巧的逼迫着维吉尔快步登上高潮的巅峰，怀里的男子轻微挣扎着，可不知道他磨蹭着但丁的跨部无非是在火上浇油。

——我保证，维吉尔听到但丁湿漉漉地在肩头上说道——我保证不会做出太大动静的，但是你不要叫太大声，嗯哼？

维吉尔每次想要踢开身后不知好歹的但丁的时候，都会撞上尼禄好奇而又天真的表情，好险他的上半身看起来还像是一个好母亲，这太糟糕了，目前发生的所有一切都能归功于年轻带来的不理智吗？维吉尔紧紧的咬着牙，沉闷的喘息与热浪抖落着一颗颗汗珠。

他们没有采取快速的抽插频率，得逞的但丁松开了捂住维吉尔嘴的手，大半根从维吉尔紧致潮湿的甬道里抽出再狠狠地撞到最深处，这种频率缓慢却让维吉尔有好几次招架不住，潜意识里不断有一个声音告诉他不能往前倚靠在木质的婴儿床上，毕竟他的怀里还有一个“易碎品”。

尼禄吃着吃着就困了，银白色的眼睫毛因为困意而抖动着，仍旧有一下没一下吮吸着维吉尔的乳头，尤其是母亲温热的手抚摸在他额头的时候。

但丁每次都探到他的敏感点，迸射的快感堆叠在维吉尔胸腔不断往下，而但丁的手显然还想要继续捣乱，指甲扣刮过维吉尔敏感的眼处，手心上下抚摸维吉尔的柱身，时不时还恶趣味地咬上维吉尔的耳根吹出一阵黏热的风，打趣地低声劝道，——老哥我劝你还是小声一点比较好，他快睡着了不是吗。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP Dante/Vergil
> 
> 警告 PWP 魔人化！Dante/人类形态！Vergil Mpreg 失禁 半non-con
> 
> 作者的话 。我就是想看小母龙被操到喵喵叫（不是

他能感到这是维吉尔的极限，但丁盯着怀里面部发白的男子，脸颊仍旧诡异的缠上暧昧的情欲粉红，维吉尔的脑袋整一个翻了过去，喉结随着颤抖的声线而小幅度滚动着，尖锐的手指掐住外露的柔软舌尖，指甲顶弄着上面细嫩的舌苔。

维吉尔并没有对此表示什么，但丁只是害怕他在痉挛的途中将舌头咬到了，在做爱中吐出舌头算是什么，这种放荡而又绝望的姿态在维吉尔的身上太过于少见，要知道，他的兄长在平日都是一副淡漠的事不关己模样，仿佛世界上能入他那双冷色眸子的唯有Power，以及更多的Power。

可现在他过了好久都没有从此反应过来，倒是夹在两人腹间的老二更加实诚一点——维吉尔的，断断续续将精液挤出，宛若幼年时但丁手中快用完的牙膏。

这不像是一场性爱，这是一种可怕的掠夺与侵占，假若有人看到他们两人此刻的所有，肯定会指控但丁在蓄意谋杀他的双胞胎兄长，而凶器则是魔人化之后的阴茎。

他们甚至没有在床上做爱，吱嘎的大床足够控诉两人曾对其作出什么不人道的事情，他们可没有多余的钱购买新的大床了，两人半纠缠半滚打从床上落在地上，舌尖与唾沫轇轕的同时双手还紧紧地扣在对方的面部上，直到维吉尔将但丁的舌尖咬破漫出甜腥味才讪讪的松开对方。

但丁拍了拍维吉尔的屁股，肉眼可见他敏感的兄长的身体抖动了好几下，甬道将其咬的更紧，这很要命，但丁心想，他没有经过维吉尔的允许而进入了魔人状态，现在他还有一节裸露在维吉尔的体外，穴口已经被撑开到没有落下任何褶皱，收缩吮吸入内的同时能看到腹部的凸起，仿佛有生命的恶魔驻扎在维吉尔的子宫口附近，汲取着这名半魔人身上的魔力。

他想起来了魔界里的树，在腐烂的土壤里吮吸出一个个巨大的水泡鼓起，过了好一会，也许是半分钟，也有可能是更久的时间，维吉尔终于有所回应了，他眨了眨眼，此刻只能单一地从喉咙里挤出细细的哼哼声，不敢深呼吸。

维吉尔惊恐地往后抓着地板，即便什么都没落在手心，他害怕幅度过大会让埋在体内还蠢蠢欲动的恶魔顶破柔软脆弱的外壁直接逼近他的喉咙，但丁身上魔人化自带的热浪让维吉尔感到滚烫，宛若一块融化的棉花糖，黏腻的糖汁逐渐浓缩最后缓缓地滴落在手上。

他生硬的挤开了维吉尔的子宫，但丁安抚性质的拍了拍维吉尔绷紧的大腿，这里通红一片，上面还有几个仍旧渗血的牙印——作为维吉尔撕咬在他肩膀上的报复，他从里到外将维吉尔都填塞地饱满，此刻他可爱的双胞胎兄长宛若过度成熟的红石榴，晶莹饱满的颗粒从裸露的外衣绽裂在外。

所有都错位了，维吉尔不知道自己是否哭了，也许吧，现在眼泪他是没有办法制止的，他瞪大眼睛盯着但丁与他的接连处，白色的乳沫宛若粘合剂，幸亏他并没有在晚餐吃太多，维吉尔晕沉沉的想到，不然现在滴落在木质地板上的不再是他粘稠晶莹的唾液，而是他被但丁老二顶出来的半粘稠呕吐物。

子宫口被撑开不可思议的宽度，维吉尔已经分不清楚这是快感亦或是疼痛，他甚至在一片雪白的刹那想起当时尼禄的出生，艰难的呼吸与起伏的腹部，坎坷地将可恶的寄生虫从他的子宫里扯出，生与死的交叠带来一阵抽搦。

可是现在，他不敢，维吉尔抽泣着，却又夹杂着不甘心的愤恨，但丁想要放松他的兄长，毕竟他咬的太死了，他想要对维吉尔好一点，虽然他敬爱的老哥貌似对子宫被带出来这种事情不是很在意，他们又不是没有做过，只要将嫩粉色的柔软再一次运用老二顶回到原位就可以了。

疼痛铸造维吉尔，但丁的手刚放到维吉尔的面颊，后者本能性的伸出舌头勾住锐利的指尖。他轻轻地动了动腰部，牵连住维吉尔的所有，颤抖的子宫口足够说明此刻维吉尔是多么的兴奋，说不准这一次过后，这名已经育有一子的半魔人的子宫口上的小洞要大上那么一点，可能生孩子还是依旧疼痛，子宫内流出的热顺着但丁的柱身缓慢的流出。

但丁已经听不出来维吉尔在胡乱的嘟哝着什么，他断断续续地听到一些毫不相关的单词，破碎难以成句；但丁有好几次能感受到体内肉道对他的挽留，当龟头拔出能听到念念不舍的咕啾水声，这是他体内自动分泌适合交配的淫液还是受伤流出的血液？但丁不想去理会，反正维吉尔翻上的白眼足够说明他早就把所有丢在性爱的后面。

蜷缩的脚趾头拧巴在一块，所有酥麻迸裂的情感堆叠在胸口处难以完全宣泄，如同蓬松的石头将维吉尔拖入情欲的深海。细窄的骨盆被贪婪挤压到变形，维吉尔不在乎明天起来身上会是什么样可笑的光景，但丁也不在乎，可是，他们身下的地板可就惨了。

除了但丁根本谈不上心软的粗鲁进出之外，维吉尔——挨千刀的，但丁默默地咒骂道，他亲爱的哥哥为了咬紧牙关尝试着不让呻吟吐出，像是拼斗泄愤一般通过沉闷的拳头来宣泄出来。老天，但丁一点都不心疼维吉尔很有可能被自身打歪的手骨，毕竟他们拥有自我愈合的能力，可是他们身下的地板没有这种功能，他是否会在这一次疯狂的性爱之后找到一个小坑？

魔人化后的所有跟人类姿态的所有是不一样的体验，维吉尔发誓等到他从但丁那根可怕的老二身上爬开之后他一定要将但丁杀死，哪里都好，这个可怕的恶魔，维吉尔发出一声狰狞的走音呻吟想到，体内将所有推挤到一边又放松的柱身并不是和人类那般拥有令人满意的体温，宛若游走的熔岩红色花纹就像是但丁轻浮且颇为花俏的作风，丝毫不掩埋他对人的滚烫，仿佛要将维吉尔从体内融化燃烧起来。

坚硬与火烧的感觉让维吉尔甚至产生了一种错觉，将他整个人钉在地板上操干到颜面全无的不再是但丁魔人化的阴茎，而是随便任何一把可能的传奇武器，将他可怜的人类肉身搅的一团糟。

他尝试着让下半身放松，维吉尔不断地弓起腰肢，仿佛这么做可以找到依靠点更好地挤出过多的情愫，这除了折磨他精瘦的腰肢之外，貌似并没有太大的用处，当然了，这还方便但丁欣赏他是如何在维吉尔腹部顶出一个属于他的形状。

猛地夹紧双腿，维吉尔下意识的用手捂住胯部，可是无济于事，他的舌尖又从殷红的嘴边吐出，又是一个突如其来的高潮，——还没有维持十分钟，但丁心疼的想到，貌似他越为频繁地开拓维吉尔柔韧的身体，他得到的却是更加烂熟与敏感的容器。

这是他第几次被操到失禁了？但丁不知道，盯着黄色的液体从维吉尔张开的马眼里一股一股的流出，维吉尔上下起伏的胸膛与含泪的眼角，发红的鼻尖让其看起来倒像是被欺负的那方，明明但丁是那个快要被夹射好几次的打工仔，还有要报销的地板维修费，到时候他们要用什么理由搪塞那个半信半疑的维修工呢，这是一个好问题。

即便维吉尔再如何失态，但丁都全部接纳，拥有倒刺的舌头细细的吮干净维吉尔面部滑落的泪珠，同时品尝到了游走的魔力与失态的鳞片，哇哦，但丁不由得骄傲想到，他一向隐忍且保持状态良好的兄长居然被他草出半魔人化。

还没等到他沾沾自喜完，就在一个深入再次戳弄上维吉尔子宫壁口的刹那，拱腰的同时一条粗壮且美丽的尾巴锐利的将粘稠的空气劈开两半，重重地摔打在木质地板上，如同跌落在岸上的鱼类，在湿软的沙滩上拧巴出复杂的身形。

我的地板，但丁无奈的想到，他是时候得跟维吉尔说一说所谓的自制力，——嘿老兄你不是一直说自己很棒吗，为什么在做爱的时候像一只被操的找不到方向的小母龙？

维吉尔早已尝试过好几次抽身从但丁将他体内固得死死的阴茎抽离，可每次当他抬起腰的时候就被酥麻的快感击溃，他只能半捂住嘴巴无助地将那些甜腻的呻吟压回在嘴里，臀部与背部因为进出而被摩擦出发热的疼痛，汗湿的背部将身下微冷的地板焐热，维吉尔感觉他是魔界里沼泽里最为不堪无骨的生物。

他已经没有什么可以射了，只能哑着嗓子收紧体内尝试着让但丁快点射出来，维吉尔并不想丢人地再一次被操的半晕过去，沉重的呼吸侧面写出其在这场性爱搏斗中的下风状态，但丁每次俯下身躯想要亲吻维吉尔透红的脖颈，总被后者无力的推开到一边，他可不喜欢莫名的献媚邀宠。

也不知道过了多久，维吉尔朦胧的视线已经看不清楚光线的移走，但丁终于射了出来，可恶的家伙，维吉尔心里咒骂到，他将维吉尔死死地摁在身下，没有带上避孕套，所有精液慷慨的一滴不剩冲刷着维吉尔早已被操到发麻的子宫里。

颤抖的喉咙早已发不出声音，当但丁将维吉尔从怀里松开的时候，平日作战灵活狡黠的维吉尔瘫软的如同一个娃娃，长时间被大开的双腿因为僵硬而合不上，但丁缓慢地从维吉尔被使用过度的穴道里拔出阴茎，半魔人的精液滚烫且多，即便但丁已经退出了大半，维吉尔微鼓起的腹部仍就像是被操得满满的模样。

被性爱折磨到松软的子宫口已经兜不住但丁的精液，顺着湿滑的肠壁一路流淌到红肿的穴口外，与血液混杂成浅淡的粉色，黏稠的滴落在深色的木质地板上，维吉尔发红的眼仍旧盯着但丁，只不过少了份威慑。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP Dante/Vergil Nero/Vergil
> 
> 警告 PWP ABO Alpha!Dante Alpha!Nero Omega!Vergil 半non-con 人外提及 dirty talk Mpreg 强制性 窒息性爱 3P
> 
> 作者的话 就是想写蒙眼识屌来着 但是写着写着莫名其妙很多 今天上班累了 就这样先（

上

“臭小子，你不能老是惯着他，会纵他的倔脾气。”但丁与尼禄交换了一个简短的视线，老天，在此刻他到底还是思念起人类用来消遣娱乐用的好东西，一根劣质香烟也好，或者开封的白兰地，让酸涩的烟草混杂着浓厚的烟味冲进鼻腔，短暂将所有烦恼与嫉妒丢弃在远远地脑后。

闻言，尼禄那只闪烁着幽亮蓝色曦光的鬼手停住了原来的动作，犹豫了没有半秒将其抽了回来，黏腻的液体勾连在收缩的穴口与指尖，在摇晃的灯光下闪烁着暧昧的淫糜水光。

他的脸瞬间就红了，像是一颗燃烧弹炸在脸上无法扑灭一般，从面颊火烧到耳根，抿了抿嘴，皱起眉头半是愧疚的说道，“可是，你也看到了，要是我不……”

是的，但丁一时之间不知道该为这种事情感到愤怒或者是幸运，假若是他跟维吉尔一起去魔界遇到这事情的话，他很有可能觉得今天运气好到可以去买个彩票，说不准能中个不小的数目将那有点支撑不住两个半魔人折腾的事务所给重新从头到尾翻新一遍。

可是，事实上是尼禄跟维吉尔一起去了魔界，至于发生了什么但丁并不清楚，反正他得到的不是往日的父子两人凯旋，而是尼禄整张脸红的好像波士顿清蒸龙虾，肩膀上还扛着他敬爱的老哥，看起来貌似失去了短暂的意识，外衣下摆被匆忙的掀翻露出扁平的臀部都没有任何反对。

刚开始但丁还以为这个没怎么见过世面的小鬼头将类似维吉尔的玩偶给抬了回来——他的兄长可不会那么乖巧地待在某人的肩膀上。

直到熟悉的信息素顺着尼禄不断靠近的步伐侵袭攻占但丁的理智的时候，他才后知后觉意识到事态的重要性，维吉尔此时此刻闻起来简直是移动的可口甜食，勾起腹部一阵绞痛的同时口干舌燥，全身燥热往胯部涌去。

维吉尔在魔界里中了一记阴招，至于警惕到方圆十几里都能感受到危险靠近的老哥是如何被偷袭这但丁就不知道了，但丁也不想从那一急忙愧疚就半句有用的话都憋不出来的尼禄嘴里得到什么有用的信息，这个小屁孩甚至都不知道到底是什么物种袭击了他们。

不得不说，这一次维吉尔吃了个大瘪，这并不是普通的偷袭，但丁很确定父子两人肯定是闯进了魅魔的栖息地。维吉尔此刻双眼泛着奶白色，死亡的苍白在其脸上总是有种病态的诡异美感，衬着潮红的嫩红，宛若被血液和牛奶灌溉妖娆盛开的白玫瑰。

维吉尔无法凭借视觉判断周围的情况，他陷入了短暂的失明，倒映在其视觉神经上的只有大范围的明暗光影，细节宛若雨天被雾化的玻璃一般朦朦胧胧无法看清；在尼禄的手焦虑的抚摸上额头将落下的头发往后梳理的刹那——这个傻瓜该不会单纯的以为他父亲是在普通的热潮期吧？维吉尔一反常态亲昵地将面部贴到微冷的肌肤上，丝丝热浪喷出，他真的伤的不轻。

这很不好，那群狡猾的家伙这次真的是挑了个软柿子，找到他标记早就被消磨干净的omega老哥，但丁一时之间只想要咒骂一句，好险尼禄这个小鬼头还知道遇到事情不对赶忙来找他，要不然维吉尔可能就要在毒性的侵蚀之下变成完美的傀儡。

假若他们不再加紧点时间，将维吉尔从漫天的幻觉与潮骚中扯出，可能每天只能看到一只失去意识的猛兽嘶吼摧毁着所有可能的一切。此刻年长者的双颊一片滚烫的红，瘫软的身体还是会顺从本能去主动靠近散发着令其安心的alpha信息素的身边，泛红的鼻头让其看起来可怜兮兮，上面已渗出细密的汗珠。

于是他们就有了刚才的画面。

维吉尔的裤子都湿透了，他们两人无心在此刻吐槽维吉尔为何要穿如此繁琐的靴子，一把扯下扔到一边，一直被卡在紧身长裤里的硬起迫不及待跳到半空中，——这还不够，维吉尔不满地半眯起眼睛，发出低低呼噜声，他的腰肢微拱紧紧地摩擦着地面的地板，顺着肠道流出来的淫液有好些滴落在今早但丁才拖干净的地板上。

但丁是什么意思？尼禄看起来有点手足无措，但丁无奈地翻了个白眼，蹲下身伸出手捏了捏维吉尔他自身摩擦到泛起欲望粉红的大腿内根，一声闷闷的呻吟从维吉尔的嘴里挤了出来，维吉尔白皙的脚不歪不斜地踩在了但丁鼓涨的裆部，即便处在下风阶段，他看起来仍旧想要掌握所有的节奏。

“得了吧，”但丁耸了耸肩，“你们平日到底在整什么幺蛾子我也不是不知道的，只不过不想说，没有必要，都是成年人了小子。没必要在此刻装你妈的纯情了，给谁看？”

尼禄张了张嘴，最后默默地憋了一句脏话，有点懊恼的抓了抓后脑勺，对于但丁这段话他没有任何借口有效的进行反驳，他说的的确是事实。没错，他早就应该放下这该死所谓的道德荣誉，平日里他还侥幸的觉得这名恶魔猎人并没有注意到他的小九九，跟着维吉尔一起去魔界的动机尼禄他本人也不能保证包分之百是纯粹的出于想要接受父亲的训练和指导。

将身上沾血的外套扔到了一边，露出里面打底的黑色背心，维吉尔注意到了另外一股熟悉却又陌生的信息素气味，将脑袋偏移了过来，小幅度颤抖的眼睫毛仿佛在催促着尼禄的动作；尼禄始终还是一个听话的好孩子，将维吉尔细瘦到有些过分的双腿掰开，带有抱歉的在维吉尔的膝盖处印下一个的吻。

维吉尔早就湿的可怕，信息素无不在尼禄的脑内大胆却又含蓄的暗示指导着这名颇为年轻的alpha，“你想要吗，父亲。”他喃喃的问道，也不知维吉尔是否还有意识分辨出他的意思，食指与中指并拢塞入维吉尔不断淌水的后穴，呜咽声传来，适合运用剪刀腿将猎物紧紧绞死的纤长双腿在此刻却张得更开，他还不够，两根手指还未能将他从内到外的填满。

尼禄吞了口唾沫刚想要加多一只手指，却被但丁制止住了。

但丁在一旁被冷落到感觉他被冒犯了，哈，冒犯，这个单词他已经好段时间没有用到了，虽然在这场复杂的情欲斗争之下没有所谓的赢家，但是却有绝对的主导者——那就是维吉尔，可此刻主导者却无法站在往日的高度尝试在颠簸的情欲之间扶正权力的手杖，位置空了出来，两名往日蠢蠢欲动臣服在其脚边的野兽不再收敛獠牙，他难道不懂什么叫做先来后到吗？

这个时候将陈年往事揪出来没有任何意思，但丁心知肚明，可仍旧想要揪住这名喜欢比中指的年轻侄子的衣领好好告诉他一些道理，不过这也太过于暴露他对维吉尔的依赖和挽留——在这点的表现上但丁和维吉尔是一路人，他能睁一只眼闭一只眼准许别人跟他分一杯羹，假若是完全夺走他绝对不会允许。

转念一想，此刻可不是要争论亦或是打上一架的时候，都怪维吉尔根本刹不住车的信息素在此刻起了煽风点火作用，最为本能的兽性斗争不由得被其激发出来，胜利的雄性才能俘获雌性让其生下强壮的子嗣。但丁并不怀疑当他跟尼禄争夺出谁有优先权的时候，维吉尔都已经要被魅魔下的蛊惑折磨到脱水而死，或者是，最为残忍的死法——硬着死去，哈，听起来到不太符合维吉尔的形象。

此刻最重要的事情就是要重新拾起理智，而不是半趴在地上用赤裸的胯下暧昧且情色地磨蹭着，宛若一只欲求不满在抓挠着毡子的巨型猫科动物。假若维吉尔一人在魔界中了这种毒，那宣扬的信息素肯定会吸引来一堆不怀好意的家伙，在阴影里对着湛蓝色的大衣卷袭等待着狩猎的时机。

维吉尔在性这方面在某程度上而言可以说是过分的开放，只要他需要，那不喜欢低着脑袋恳求alpha给予标记和结的维吉尔更愿意在魔界里情愿败在他强大的魔力和迷人的信息素之下的魔物，训练良好的骑手会熟练地骑跨在各类的阴茎上享受性爱带来的欢愉，肠道被撑开到疼痛的境界也让维吉尔在快感的亲吻下战栗全身。

有的时候但丁会带有半询问的意味套话他的兄长，维吉尔没有任何波澜起伏的脸已经足够说明他不想回答这个问题，——一次性，他唯一一次听到维吉尔在这方面有回答，所有跟他有过关系的貌似都不会有第二次或者是更为长远的关系，这名残忍果断的男子总是会在得到想要的一切之后举起阎魔刀，让血液染红他冷色的瞳眸。

在乎的不是性爱之中的柔情缠绵，过于温柔的前戏与触摸会让维吉尔害怕，刻印在骨髓深处的恐惧会让这场看似美好的性爱毁于瞬间，即便是但丁想要亲吻维吉尔的鼻尖他会全身僵硬的宛若一个精美的雕像；维吉尔最为在乎的不过是不要被标记与不会怀孕，这也许能解释他为何喜欢找魔界里具有生殖隔离的魔物度过热潮期，而不是找一个稳定的alpha来解决黏腻迷人的情欲。

情欲让维吉尔所有高高垒砌而成的防备不堪一击，全身宛若被人注射了铅一样沉重，熟悉的欲望在其最不愿意的时刻猛地爆裂，宛若被一棍棒打裂的西瓜，伴随着清脆的响声，理智与往日的不近人情如同四射的甜腻汁水溅射到四周，青涩坚硬的外壳裸露出里面鲜红多汁的内里；维吉尔假若找回那么点理智——但丁甚至想要拿起手机将这种千载难逢的场面记录下来——他肯定不会允许自己宛若一只母狗般贴近alpha的脚边，用大腿的软肉磨蹭着希望得到一点抚慰，或者是用脚趾摩挲做着作为明显的性暗示。

尼禄翅膀放了出来，他还不能很好地掌控魔力在身体里的运用，尤其是在这种三方魔力暗涌的情况下，翅膀形成的双手将维吉尔从地板上掐了起来，乳白色的眼神落在了地上好一会，没有任何反抗的维吉尔乖巧听话到可怕，让但丁想起来了小时候在父亲书房瞄着门缝偷看到被抽鞭子的维吉尔，委屈落下的眉毛于此刻几乎无异。

他敬爱的父亲要是知道接下来会发生什么事情，尼禄吞了口唾沫，他从来不会质疑维吉尔的行动能力——清醒之后的男子拿起阎魔刀消失在某个绽开的时间裂缝里。但他们不过是在救他，让他分清楚在漫天的欲望里识别出熟悉的信息素，逐渐消除所有的痕迹。

并且最为不能忽略的一点就是，要让维吉尔知道到底是谁在操他。

当尼禄将连话都说不出来的维吉尔抗在肩上找到裂缝回到人类世界的时候，路上那只魔狼还朝着维吉尔拉起长长的嗓子，尼禄能清楚的看到胯下已经硬起的阴茎，粗糙的倒刺准会将维吉尔敏感的内壁勾扯到模糊，假若他晚上那么一点时间，行动迅猛的狼王也许就用尖锐的前爪恩压住维吉尔的耸起的肩膀，利齿咬破脆弱的布料露出收缩的后穴——这里可是子嗣爬出来的销魂之地，随即将短粗的阴茎操入维吉尔湿热的体内，享受半魔人男性体内收缩的热度。

“嘿，老哥，是我，但丁，嘿，你能听得到我在讲什么吗？”但丁在维吉尔的面前晃了晃手，没有得到任何实质性有用的反馈，维吉尔睁着一双完全看不出情愫荡漾的眼睛愣愣地盯着他，半皱着眉头，他的坏脾气一点都没有变——当但丁被维吉尔一手打开宛若苍蝇一样烦人的手，紧接着主动伸手扯弄但丁松垮的皮带的时候但丁心里暗暗地想到。

再这么磨蹭下去，维吉尔很有可能会因为迟迟没有得到饱腹感而愤怒地抽出尾巴将他们两人打晕，然后直起腰骑在两人的身上寻求渴望的精液或者是标记，尼禄和但丁骨子内的alpha本能不断告诫他们不要成为omega的反向奴隶。

“算了，老哥，我知道这很难受，但是不让你找回点意识，你很有可能没有办法从泥潭里出来了嘞，”叹了口气，但丁将皮带解开，紧接着拉开了金属裤链，并不理会尼禄瞬间别开的视线，“你不是想要这个吗？嗯，维吉尔，回答我？”

他早就硬了，打从维吉尔毫无反抗之力瘫坐在面前盯着他无神的眼睛的时候，但丁就硬的一塌糊涂，奶白色的瞳眸让维吉尔看起来宛若圣殿上的祭品，更不要说在青春期的时候让他不断梦遗的信息素气味，在尼禄不看好的眼神里，但丁耸了耸肩膀，表示除了这种做法之外他也没有其他有用的解决之道了。

阴茎轻轻拍打挤弄着维吉尔微张的嘴，浅薄的上唇裹不住洁白的牙齿，马眼流出的半黏稠液体黏在维吉尔红肿的下唇上，他往上用力稍微顶弄就能戳弄到维吉尔的鼻子，浓郁的alpha信息素让维吉尔愣住了，犹豫了一小会半试探性的将殷红的舌尖伸出，轻轻地触碰在沟壑的下陷。

液体似乎有少许掉落到维吉尔的气管里，眨眨眼，这并不好受，维吉尔好像葱完全空白的记忆栏里想到了某些模糊的倒影记忆，斑驳的水纹与窒息的触感，还有收缩的腹部与体内搏动的阴茎，头疼让其不满的低吼了一声，扭头轻轻亲吻上来者的硬起，宛若触电了一般全身痉挛的瞬间，越发多的液体从后穴涌出。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mhw但丁和dmc维吉尔的联动

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP Dante/Vergil
> 
> 警告 猛汉王和大麦茶的crossover

但丁听到他们在谈论一条龙，一条嗜血如命且冷静高傲的龙，一条不屑于干涉猎人调查团工作的龙，一条他印象里曾出现过鲜少几次的龙，就像是怜悯稀罕见到他的人，可怜的出现次数但丁用一只手的手指都能数的清清楚楚，甚至少到让这位金牌猎人以为这条龙的出现不过是梦境的过度造就朦胧的臆想。

唯一的一次，但丁是在冰川高耸，暴风雪与暴晒无云天气交错的高地上遇到那条龙，他正在休息，吐出的鼻息融化了周边的水分，再而被冷色的空气冻结成随风瞬间飘散的雪花，但丁感知到他在思考着什么——有些愚笨的猎人觉得龙是没有思想的存在，暗色的眼睑缓慢且有序地遮拦着湛蓝的瞳眸。

他很漂亮。

冷蓝色的鳞片与矫健丰腴的尾巴，高耸的角与锐利的鳞片，饱满的四肢与宽大的翅膀。

他就像是从造物者手中获得生灵而逃出的作品，这是但丁的唯一想法。

在这座大陆上几乎消失了能让但丁感到兴奋且向往的龙，但丁已经不年轻了，他无法跟现在凭借着青春而冉冉升起的新生太阳进行比较，这名大胆且传奇的猎手已经从调查团里退出，成为了人们所敬佩且向往的存在。

时不时他出现在繁杂的人流街头上寻找漂亮火辣的女人，亦或在翻找他所感兴趣的鳞片或者植物的同时救下后来调查团里被凶猛野兽追杀的可怜家伙，但丁甚至不屑于让这些被救下或者偶然遇见的人们回头告诉大家他还好，反正没有多少人还记得这个背着一把巨剑手里拿着两把手枪的老头。

但丁头上用来保暖的毛绒被凛冽的寒风吹得四处飞舞，他宛若被钉住了一般在原地几乎动弹不得，只能听到血液因为激动而翻滚的声音，直直地冲上大脑只剩下最为单纯的占有，背上的巨剑仿佛听到了猎人的心声，在呼呼冷吹的风中微微颤抖着身躯。

我想要这条龙，但丁听到心里另外一个自我撕扯的叫嚣道。

这条龙注意到不知道隐藏在暗处的猎人，闪烁着淡漠与残忍的冷蓝色瞳眸轻蔑地撇过万人想要攀附的传奇猎人身上，带有八分的不屑与两份的嘲笑，甚至没有施舍一声属于他的龙鸣，他只是甩了甩那条漂亮的尾巴，最后展开翅膀消失在被风雪朦胧的高空，只剩下但丁留在原地通红着面颊，直瞪着双眼盯着最后的阴影划过。

等到他反应过来，踩着松软沉重的雪几乎是半爬半滚来到了刚才龙休息的地方，欲要凭借着超人的感官去拽循着那条龙的轨迹，双腿被坚固的雪拉扯，直直地摔倒在地上，除了一个滑稽的人影之外他什么都没有得到，足迹早已被过于猛烈的暴风雪所再一次迅速的掩藏，他扒拉着周围的雪，气喘吁吁劳累地跌坐在原地，只感到一阵无名的虚脱。

这条龙成为了传说的存在，有些人和但丁一样幸运见到了这条从未出现在记录上的龙，一传十，十传百，百传千，这条龙在众多口舌的传递之中不断地增加荣耀的皇冠，被冠以了最为值得捕猎收获的龙，一条最能成为每一个猎人对外炫耀自身资本的龙，他的鳞片，他的利爪，他的尾巴，所有的一切都是迷人且危险的吸引。

想想看，他的鳞片与利爪被打造成一把武器该会是一个如何美丽的存在。

有许多年轻且能干的猎人，背上杀伤性极高的武器，独干亦或是团体来到大家口中这条龙常在的区域等待着他的“幸临”，意料之中的，他们花光了所有的口粮与耐心，也没能盼到那过度孤高的龙的到来；他的来无影去无踪，使得不少人反问起来，这是否只是一些无聊人士口头上构造的虚假梦境。

但丁听过不少关于这条龙的讯息，其中当然是虚假的成分远远大过与真实的成分，他们给这条龙取了各式各样的名称，学者咬着牙争论了半天也无法从词典上找到合适的词语来冠名他，幸运的是但丁并不在乎他到底叫什么，他只单纯地知道这条龙最终会成为他的囊中之物。

隔壁的年轻人非常的激动，他红着脸抖着牙说了半天也没憋出一句完整的话语，但丁斜眼轻轻地瞟了一眼，这是一名与他一样拥有银白色头发的年轻人，头发过耳穿着一身红蓝色为基调的轻便服装，手上的护甲与背后的剑足够表明猎人的身份。

只不过是一个小鬼头，但丁将手里的酒一饮而尽，酒精的熏染让他感到飘飘然地虚晃，逐渐燃烧的缓慢让他想要撑着脑袋在这个油渍的小木桌上打一个盹，正要半眯合上眼睛却被年轻人一个激动的捶桌打散了好不容易积攒而来的睡意困沉。

“臭小鬼，别在我面前大惊小怪。”但丁挥了挥手，招来了新的一杯烈酒，这可是能让他暖烘烘晕乎乎度过一晚上的好宝贝。但丁无名的“逐客令”让这名年轻人感到不悦，可余光瞄到了但丁之后还是选择闭嘴，谁让这个穿的一身骚红的家伙身上隐藏着许多传奇魔物的造成品，尼禄可不想要去挑战这个老骚包的能力。

“我发誓，我真的见到了那条龙，就是大家说的那条。”尼禄的声音刻意压小了——碍于但丁的“命令”，可每一个字还是不漏地钻入了但丁的耳朵里，“我真的见到了，就在珊瑚地的高处，我在那里采矿就看到一个阴影掠过，本来我以为风漂龙回来了，转过身的时候可把我吓坏了。”

“他倒是没有什么攻击的趋势，只不过看了眼我就走了，”尼禄吐了吐舌头，他将脸深深地埋在双手构成的阴影里，只露出隐藏在发丝里发红的耳根，“我当时真的差点就要尿裤子了，姬莉叶，你不要再笑我了，别，我求你了，回去前往不要告诉妮蔻，我保证她能把我的经历会在我下次找她升级武器的时候，给我一个字一个字的刻写在上面好记录我的’光辉’。”

他的调查员姬莉叶在旁边抿着嘴笑的肩膀轻微耸动，她伸出柔软的手拍了拍男孩的肩膀，表示她能够理解尼禄当时的感觉，在营地里的女子只等到了眼里藏着泪水双腿发软的尼禄，当时她还以为男孩在外到底碰见了什么可怕的魔物，却没有意料到居然能够遇见那条传说中才会存在的龙。

但丁抓住酒杯的手微微颤抖，就算是步入中年的但丁还是保持着轻浮的矜持表面，可当他听到旁边的小鬼要起身离开的声响刹那，粗糙的皮革手套瞬间抓住了尼禄的手腕，力度之大让尼禄不由得吃痛半皱起眉头，“我操了，大叔，你有什么事情吗，我不就是打扰了你想要买醉的过程罢了。”

“噢，小家伙，冷静点，我又不是想跟你去计较刚才的事情，我也不打你装备还有——美丽的调查员的主意，我只是想要来问问你说的那条龙。”但丁松开了尼禄的手，一副人畜无害的笑容，他施展的魅力过度充分让尼禄本能地加深眉头的皱起的深度，“要不要跟我分享一下？我保证我能拿出你感兴趣的东西跟你交换。”

“我能跟你说什么，大叔，不就是见到了然后我跑了那么简单吗，那条龙的屁我都没得到，”年轻人嫌恶地擦了擦手部护甲上但丁残留的温度，“你能有什么，真的是，看样子就不像是一个主流的猎人。你要是想知道的话你到可以去调查团附近打听啊，想要什么版本的有什么版本。”姬莉叶比尼禄抢先一步认出来了但丁，刚想要告诉尼禄得尊重前辈的刹那，但丁将食指轻轻贴在了嘴唇上示意姬莉叶大不必这么做，比起过分虚伪的距离倒不如现在的满嘴芬芳的“亲密”。

“小子，现在第七调查团了？噢，时间过得真的快，过去的日子真的是令人值得纪念，看样子我得回到调查团上好好地打听一下，”但丁拍了拍尼禄的肩膀，刻意的力度让后者差点坐回到石椅上，罪魁祸首却一脸事不关己高高挂起的模样，伸了个懒腰，懒洋洋地说道，“看来我得去拜访下我的老朋友了，真不知道蕾蒂她们这群娘们在干嘛。”

“嘿，兄弟，走路怎么不长眼啊？”肩膀被人狠狠地撞了一下，但丁瘪了瘪嘴不满地打趣说道，他从来都不惧怕来自于其他猎人的挑衅，这很无趣，毕竟总是以胜利作为结局也会使得但丁的情感感到麻木。

他没有得到一句抱歉的话语，尼禄甚至也没有多说一句屁话，只是默默地盯着但丁身边的人，感到好奇的男子重重地拍了拍尼禄的肩膀，一边哈哈大笑嘲笑着尼禄的没用一边转过脑袋，他也像是被定住了一般所有漂亮话语硬生生赛会在喉咙深处。

“无趣。”但丁听到他轻蔑地说道。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP Dante/Vergil
> 
> 警告 PWP 怪物猎人au 双性 双龙 violence non-con mpreg 人兽 龙/人 龙！Dante/猎人！Vergil

维吉尔发誓，下次但丁再让他前往提取材料他一定会把双胞胎弟弟按在地上先让他尝尝阎魔刀的滋味。

屈辱的姿势，坚硬肮脏的前爪狠狠地踩着维吉尔的脑袋，即便身后的龙已经变角度用最为安全的方式保护着这名猎人的头部——维吉尔锤炼而成的玉石护器一早已被利爪挑起丢到了一边，但仍旧疼痛

伤口，新增的加上旧的，肉体上混杂着精神上的，仿佛无数把无行的剑刺入维吉尔的大脑与神经，呼吸之间感到肺泡的涨起，在扩张最大的程度猛地破裂，只涌起一阵令人作呕的腥甜血气。

凹下的腰肢与高抬起的臀部，外衣的后摆在不耐烦的撕扯下变成了无用的碎步，维吉尔根本没来得及咒骂身后游走在狂怒和正常心态的龙，紧接着下一个被撕裂的受害者就是他的裤子，喉咙深处滚出一句恐惧的呻吟，变相讨好了背后愚蠢的生物。

他发出一声凌冽且自豪的叫声，撼动了远处栖息在树上休息的鸟，食草动物听到这声鸣叫都纷纷出于本能前往颇为安全的地方，它们可不想被迁怒。

维吉尔双手捂住脆弱的耳朵也无助于事，耳膜的震荡牵连着神经的麻痹，让他更为一步失去了抓准时机逃走的好时机，他四肢僵硬，龙的威逼能力让维吉尔握着阎魔的手如雪花视频闪烁。

但丁，臀部传来坚硬的湿淋感的同时他哼哼了几声，不合时宜地想到了此刻应该在另外一块区域的猎人，他“亲爱的”好弟弟但丁并不知道维吉尔将此刻踩在他身上用熔浆与暗红翻滚镶嵌躯体的龙也过度亲昵冠名为“但丁”。

这有什么不好的，维吉尔翻了个白眼，不就是一个名字吗，他的猎人弟弟在旁边将那把巨剑用砾石擦得吱嘎乱响，无趣的赌气，明明他们两个简直就是一个模版里刻出来的，无论是脾气还是性格，早些时候但丁给他道具袋里放了滚烫的披萨——担心维吉尔在路上又吃烧焦的肉，那头过大的蠢龙挥舞着翅膀重重地落在了维吉尔的呃身边，利爪扣弄着装着食物的袋子，滚大的眼睛毫不掩饰想吃的渴望。

哈！一头喜欢吃披萨的龙。维吉尔原本以为这件事足够值得记录调查档案——那学者认为这是天方夜谭，可为何下一个研发的材料里会包含龙类的精液，维吉尔去问了资源部和研究部，得到的答案都是出奇的一致，反正无论出于何种目的，龙类的精液还是要得采集到的。

这并不简单，维吉尔蹲在石块后咀嚼着烧焦的烤肉，等待着那只同样被他称呼为“但丁”的炎王龙；他们说的很简单，根据龙类的生理构造，猎手们只要等到他们在交配时期休息的中途运用药剂悄摸摸地偷掉所需要的材料，据点会提供相对应的应援品。

维吉尔从来没有做过类似的，毕竟他是连偷取龙蛋都不屑于去做的人，这个任务本来是属于但丁的，却在弟弟死缠烂打与晚上在床上各种变相的讲说价钱之后，可恶的贱人，用手指堵住维吉尔的马眼制止兄长射精的同时，咬着他的肩膀跟他谈论取精液和高潮的价码，最后哭的几乎喘不过气的维吉尔咬着牙愤愤的代替但丁接下了这个过分愚笨的任务。

可惜的是，龙仍旧闻到了侵犯领地的气味，即便维吉尔身上披着隐藏极好的服装，他朝着维吉尔的方向嘶鸣了好一会，扑腾着翅膀由上往下趁着猎手在气流的颠簸之时狠狠地踩住了，抓着他飞舞到半空中再狠狠地摔在地上，没等维吉尔头昏眼花拔出阎魔，坚韧的利爪再次把他撞出几米开外。

看到银白色头发的高傲猎人狼狈地从地上支撑起半个身子，龙像是得到了宝物一般洋洋得意地高昂叫了好几声，滚烫的舌头舔过维吉尔被撞倒出血的额头，力度没有把控好，上面翻滚的嘶嘶热气让维吉尔厌恶的皱起眉头。

他们人类是喜欢这样的接吻吗，这只龙歪了歪脑袋发现维吉尔反应过度的寡淡，使得他有种被羞辱的错落感，维吉尔一脸冷淡的盯着这只又莫名其妙情绪波动的龙上下翻滚着。

龙类发情期打扰他们并不是一件好事，经验极为丰富的维吉尔很明显是将学者给他的警告远远地抛到了脑后，他本应该麻醉或者是昏睡这条龙，而不是直接被扭转了局面只剩下破碎不堪的尊严。

维吉尔哭着咬上了坚硬的护甲，他的肩胛骨拱起痉挛的频率宛若濒死的蝴蝶，这实在是太疼了，光靠是维吉尔体液的分泌肯定是不足够龙类生殖器的野蛮塞入，即便带有腥味的唾液将维吉尔的臀部舔的一塌糊涂，而可悲的是猎手的会阴也在坚硬舌头的顶弄之下淫水却一股股的流出，这让身后的蠢龙感到无比的兴奋，维吉尔的体内紧致且湿热，体型的差距带来了绝对的压制。

可怜的阴茎被卡在裤子里，僵硬且粗糙摩挲着地板，很疼，像是火一般烧灼着维吉尔的全身上下，在被插入的瞬间维吉尔就射了出来，高潮带来的快感与身后的疼痛形成强烈的对比，黏腻的湿感摩擦着不适的老二，维吉尔发出哭一般的呻吟——无意识地想要讨好强者。

维吉尔不确定他是不是真的哭了，脸上到底是血还是泪水貌似已经不够重要了，他的体内被两根龙类的阴茎撑得饱满，维吉尔有一个女人的器官，他有发育永远不成熟而过度紧致的阴道和可以生育的萎缩子宫，原本这是属于他和但丁的秘密，可却在这一刻变成了心怀鬼胎。

躲在胯下的肉缝被强硬的顶开，在体内搅的咕哝水声的、比人类更为粗长滚烫的阴茎让维吉尔产生一种错觉，仿佛有两根可怖的电钻绞弄着他的五肺六脏，他现在唯独剩下大张着嘴干呕出黏腻唾液的份，胯部坚硬的鳞片擦的维吉尔臀部一阵发疼，他想要逃离这个可怕的折磨，却发现倒刺的阴茎牢牢地固定住了交配的对象，拉扯带来的疼痛让维吉尔翻了个不雅白眼。

雌穴因有爱液的润滑比起另外一个穴口而言还算比较好的处境，不适用于性交的后穴被饱胀地戳开，所有敏感细嫩的肠肉推挤不留任何褶皱，钝痛混杂着快感让维吉尔挤在靴子里的脚趾扭曲的蜷缩在一块。

这他妈的，维吉尔差点咬到舌头，手中暗色的泥土被他抓的惺忪发软，无法作为有力的依靠点，果然把这头龙称为“但丁”是没有错的，他晕乎乎地想到，先不说性格脾气方面，光是在生理老二的构造上他和但丁应该都是同种族里的佼佼者，平日但丁也是乐忠于在床上让平日过于寡淡的兄长露出更多“有趣”的表现。

两根粗大滚烫的阴茎隐隐隔着几层血肉贴近着，上面的倒刺与坚硬的鳞片让维吉尔产生了开膛破肚的错觉，他惧怕这只龙会煽动着翅膀忘记他人类猎手的身份，将其高高地抓到空中，光靠是阴茎和甬道的连接可不能将维吉尔在空中保持着平衡，更何况要是给其他人看到此刻这般景象，维吉尔还不如直接死去比较好。

学者的调查记录档案里从未出现过人龙交配的记录，可维吉尔认为这并不代表没有，要不然他怎么会整个人被笼罩于龙带来的阴影之下，不远处还有被吞食的龙蛋，这个强盗到底从哪里夺来的从来都不会让维吉尔关心，他现在满脑子少有的恐慌，阴茎在体内的摩擦进出，涨大的腹部肌肉印出浅浅的痕迹，指尖触碰到的刹那他抖的像一个筛子——人类应该不会怀上龙蛋。

深呼吸减缓体内不应感，这并不凑效，只不过是心理上的抚慰，维吉尔甚至都不清楚在途中他是否晕了过去，反正他只知道半眯开眼睛只见到暗色的熔岩，凸起的腹部与不断颤抖的大腿根，夹紧的穴道使得滚烫的龙息扑洒在他的脖颈附近，惹起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，敏感的躯体颤抖着，在老二拔出一定距离的突然潮吹出断续的液体，使得一人一龙之间蔓延着淫糜的氛围。

龙类学习别的种族生活方式的速度是非常之快的，要不然这头原本只知道躺在花丛流水中休息玩乐的龙怎会知道人类进行性交的姿势，他还明白时不时用坚硬的头部蹭弄着维吉尔的面部，头上的角确实是将后者扰乱的发疼，在被手心烦躁推开的瞬间那双澄澈的眸子又可怜兮兮地盯着维吉尔，明明被强奸的可不是他！

龙的翅膀将周围的植物拍打的四歪八倒，他终于要进行最后一步，利爪深深往后扒弄着泥土，昂起脑袋发出一声鸣叫，伴随着维吉尔失去半截音调的尖叫，精液刷上了维吉尔敏感的子宫内壁。

龙类的身体构造与人类的不同，人类并没有双重的生殖腔道卡主龙类过多滚烫的精液以确保成功的怀孕，那些浓白夹杂着亮色暗红的精液从维吉尔被过度使用而来不及回缩的穴口缓慢地流出，顺着大腿滴落在暗色的地面，维吉尔瞬间炸红了脸，双洞流出液体抑制不住的模样给他产生一种失禁的错觉。

吃饱喝足的龙拍了拍翅膀，尾巴轻快的甩了甩，想要将维吉尔拉扯到翅膀和躯体的温暖处进行一个曼妙的睡眠，他敢跟猎人保证腹部还是足够柔软适合躺下，而维吉尔以迅雷不及掩耳的速度从道具袋里掏出了准备许久却一直用不上的麻醉弹，根本不去理会背后造价的高昂金钱，像是报复一般疯狂地砸在了炎王龙的身边，直到这只龙摇摇晃晃地倒在了温暖的巢穴，还来不及发出一声不满的呼噜声。

维吉尔厌恶地盯着青一块紫一块的大腿，他发麻酸软的下肢仿佛已经和大脑失去了连接，刚刚所有几乎消耗了全部的体力，跌坐在地上，只能眼睁着精液的浓稠，维吉尔犹豫了一会，最后还是从袋子里拿出了一个干净还没被摔碎的瓶子，临走的时候维吉尔还是退了回来，用阎魔刀生疼的地从龙的身上撬了一块鳞片，仍旧不解气，朝着龙头狠狠的踹了一脚。

“天啊！你居然做到了，老哥，唉，你是不知道我跟那些龙在土里滚了多少泥沙，我现在鼻孔里肯定还能抠出一点。”但丁摇了摇手中白色的液体，笑着将其放在了包里，只是维吉尔一如既往握着阎魔没有进行任何一句发言，直到但丁凑上来，轻浮的笑容挂在脸上，“我的好哥哥，要不以后这个活儿都你去做？你看，一来生，二来熟——不对，维吉，你别走啊！？”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感谢尾方爸爸，3D成功甩下哭包攻的包袱逐步跟上其他鬼畜D的步伐。太久没有看到维吉尔了，于是我开心的给3d发了个5V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP Dante/Vergil
> 
> 警告 PWP 双性！Vergil mpreg 3D5V Underage sex 涉及Violence dirty-talk 穿环 醉酒哥 性情过分流露

他们都说年轻的但丁过早显现身上的绅士风度。

“那小子和我老哥呢？”从厕所里出来的Dante惊愕的指了指吧台空下来的两个座位，妮蔻耸了耸肩表示没有看到，崔西拍了拍旁边蕾蒂的肩膀，抬起脑袋不在意地说道，

“噢，老头你终于来了，小绅士早就把你喝的烂醉的老哥带回去休息了，哪像你就知道在厕所里不知道捣鼓什么东西，还是年轻的你可要一点。”

“操，那他们到底在哪，”Dante无非是最为了解自身的人，年轻的自己到底是一个什么货色当然是本人最为清楚。

他并不是想在厕所里待太久，要不是维吉尔喝醉之后到处作祟的手把他给撩拨起来了，他倒不会尴尬地坐在马桶上一边想着他老哥醉醺醺的模样一边来个急速的手冲，本来想跟维吉尔回去痛痛快快来上一炮，他哥喝醉了可是很容易真情流露的可爱。

谁知道回来的时候居然被大水冲了龙王庙，“不，别用那种眼神看我，其实不是你们想的那样，算了，我还是快点去找到他们好了。”

 

年长的维吉尔被但丁放到了松软的床上，他临时决定带着醉醺醺甚至站不起身子走路的未来哥哥去附近的酒店，看台的姐姐一看到但丁和怀里醉的几乎不省人事的维吉尔就立刻领悟到但丁的意思，更何况但丁还长着一副人畜无害的脸，一声一句姐姐搭配上十七岁少年才有的阳光灿烂笑容。

漂亮的话语和焦虑关心的表情让前台对但丁的说辞深信不疑，他们看起来倒像是一个懂事的弟弟带着鲁莽在外买醉的哥哥模样，根本就没有让但丁拿出ID卡就直接给他递过去一张房卡。

“真的是懂事呀，”前台的女人目送着但丁扶持着维吉尔进了电梯，她已经很久没有看到关系这么好的兄弟两人了，“现在的年轻人像是这种主动且关心自己长辈的人实在是太少了。”

 

 

维吉尔根本就没有意识到到底是谁把他从桌边抬了起来，一路上颠簸地半推半走，要是他吃了东西肯定就吐出来了。

嘟哝了一句半眯起眼睛只看到熟悉的白发，小声咒骂了一句但丁手法的急促，便难得安心的几乎将大半身的重量紧紧地压在了身边人的肩膀上。

这是回到了事务所吗，维吉尔枕着松软的枕头晕晕乎乎地想到，酒精的麻痹让他的感官有些迟钝，仿佛踩在松软棉花上一般不够真实，喝酒让他全身像是脱了僵的野马，大脑传递的命令宛若被中途拦截。

他能缓慢地听到时间流动的声音，只不过眼皮被白光灿得有稍许刺眼，维吉尔皱了皱眉，发出一声低沉嘟囔，颤抖着手却扯不开压在屁股下十分不舒服的衣服后摆，事务所什么时候有钱开那么大功率的电灯了？

他也不知道为何今天会喝那么多酒，可能有一半是年轻的混小子给他灌的，前一句后一句不搭边的漂亮话愣是把旁边跟他一个时空的但丁给冷落了一边，周围的人倒是拍着年长那位的肩膀让他不要太过于在意。

倒是这混子跟记忆里相比真的一点都没有变，反正维吉尔不想承认是看到年轻的但丁心有余悸引起地某种缓冲喝酒行为，一时之间居然忘记了自己的酒量差的如同搁浅的鲸鱼，等到他反应过来的时候只记得桌面上游走的复杂纹路。

“有人跟你说过你变了很多吗，跟维吉尔，好吧其实也是你，可是真的变了好多，你变得更加——更加不可思议？”但丁端详着维吉尔没头没脑地说出了这么一句话，有点后悔小时候没有跟维吉尔一起学习诗文，现在贫瘠的脑袋实在是挖不出夸奖的词语。

要是平日维吉尔还清醒的话很有可能就支撑起半个身子请但丁吃一记板栗——几十年的时间是个东西都会发生变化，就算是再坚固的石头它的棱角也会被风雨软化；可惜维吉尔并听不清楚但丁到底说了什么东西，却又听到了在叫自己的名字，朦朦胧胧睁开眼却收获了刺眼的灯光，刹那间只感到大脑放空的可怕。

他伸出手将维吉尔的靴子绑带一根一根松开，还有脚底踩住的鞋带，维吉尔整体穿衣风格倒是没有变化，只不过——但丁吐了吐舌头——好像是要比以前骚包那么点，难道是年龄的增长导致审美的变化吗。

倒是日后的他，但丁永远忘不了年长的自己见到他出现的时候面部的僵硬，维吉尔看到他胸前的绑带又看了看穿着颇为邋遢的另外一个但丁，不由得发出了一声意味不明的冷哼。

心里默默地咋舌平日老哥在打扮这方面到底要花去多少琐碎的时间，俯身向前将维吉尔散落在额头上的银丝推到脑后的同时，轻轻地在平整的眉头大大方方落下一个吻，酒精把维吉尔烘烤成淡粉，他的眼角发红像是哭了一样。

维吉尔倒是没有抵抗的反应，脚被但丁一手撑着往胸前推，只是发出几声意味不明的呢喃，他哥的柔韧性一向都很好，也许是小时候喜欢练习马术的原因，他能很好的在马背上切转各种高难度的姿势，直到那匹性格恶劣的马不得不低下高傲的头颅。

出乎但丁的意料，维吉尔在但丁抬头欲离开的时候，不满地半抿着嘴往他的怀里蹭，他过分坦率地表现出内心不希望但丁离开的想法，这是缺乏安全感的一种无意识表现，这反而让但丁愣在了原地，眨了眨眼才反应过来。

要是平日他敢如此过分近距离地在维吉尔的脸上像是宣誓所属权一般啵唧那么一下，怀里的猫立马就炸起来，脸上多几道来自于维吉尔的抓痕都已经算是轻松的，严重的话可能胸口就要硬朗朗地插上那么把剑。

“维吉，维吉！”孩子的心思总是很好的满足，尤其是还处于叛逆期的男孩，只要稍微给一点甜头就会像得到了奖励的狗一样摇着尾巴过分热情的献上殷勤。

于是但丁又在维吉尔的脸上落下好几个黏糊糊的亲吻，边吮吸啃咬着维吉尔饱满的下嘴唇，手边将维吉尔颇为修身的裤子往下推，难道这个时空的人没有告诉过他的老哥穿上这身进行战斗就是一场变相的引诱吗。

他还是刚刚，也就是不久前在酒桌上知道一个颇为惊人的秘密，对于未来到底会发生什么事情——包括维吉尔会头也不回跳下去之类的事情——现在的人们都出奇默契地保持一致沉默没有选择告诉这个对未来抱有极好憧憬的男孩，他们甚至把提着热乎乎披萨的尼禄给赶走了。

尼禄最开始并不想离开，不就是多了一个年轻的大叔罢了，而维吉尔轻轻地叫了一声尼禄后，男孩走的时候愤愤的朝着两个但丁比划了一个中指，原因是大人的事情小朋友不能参与——蹩脚的理由，只不过是害怕尼禄无头无脑地说出什么会让年轻但丁改变想法路线的事实，要是说两个年轻人打起来了，妮蔻兴许会趁机让大家下个赌注捞上一笔。

那个气呼呼走掉的家伙到底是谁啊，但丁记得当时他一边嚼着花生米一边含含糊糊地问道，紧接着在周围人员极为复杂的神情里，年长的自己倒是重重地拍了拍他的肩膀告诉年轻的自己那是日后他与维吉尔的孩子，虽然这个叛逆期还没有退干净的大男孩不愿意承认但丁居然是他老爸的事实。

什么？但丁差点被花生米给噎死，想要得到来自于维吉尔的认可——自己都不相信自己嘴里跑出来的话语，已经弥留在半醉边缘的维吉尔举着只喝了半瓶的酒朝他若有所思地点了点头，眼神飘忽地有少许可怕。

维吉尔会生下他们两个之间的孩子吗，他摸了摸维吉尔平坦的腹部——兄长倒是瘦了不少，年轻时候的婴儿肥面庞变成了成熟的线条；但丁将维吉尔被迷醉泡垮了的手一块叠在胸前，毕竟放在两边实在是不太方便将维吉尔过长的腿架起然后脱下那条裤子，刚扯下，维吉尔处于半醒的阴茎便急不可耐的跳了出来。

斯巴达兄弟之间的生理秘密对于对方而言可能早就不是秘密了，在很早的时候但丁便知道为何伊娃会选择将双生子分开一起洗澡，因为维吉尔多了一个他所没有的器官，一个在晚上等到但丁钻入维吉尔的被窝里、用柔软的膝盖骨顶弄就会流水的丰腴器官。

假若是按照人类的道德准则来评价这对兄弟，不仅仅得打上乱伦悖论的标记，过早的偷食禁果足够让他们成为圣经上令人唾弃与批判的一面。

维吉尔反抗都很强烈，咒骂着的同时用肢体语言急剧甩开想要压制他的弟弟——这不公平，年幼的维吉尔咒骂道，在马背上他永远都是驯服对方的胜利者，为何在两人的大床上他却变成了被亲生双胞胎弟弟驾驭的失败者，他只落得在但丁不讲理蛮力下瞪大眼睛却阻止不了流泪的悲惨。

他的双腿足够纤长且矫健，踢到但丁的腹部会让后者吃痛地半趴在床上，而但丁也从来不是轻易服输的人——起码在维吉尔和草莓圣代面前是如此，紧紧地压在维吉尔身上的同时那双不安分的手已经从维吉尔过宽的裤管里溜进去，重重地挠搔在快阴足够让维吉尔腰一软只剩下咬牙抑制喘息的份，指尖隔着浅薄的布料摩挲着稚嫩却饱满的器官。

探索生理学这个愚笨的借口也许只有但丁想得出来，只要他真的有这种想法，父亲房间里过多的藏书能够很好地解答即将步入青春期男孩的疑惑，可是他固执地想要从维吉尔的身上找到答案。

手指抚摸着刚发育的穴肉，惊呼地掐捏上躲藏在褶皱里的豆粒，像是爱冒险的男孩一般带有虔诚却兴奋的意味拨开，露出推挤在一块的洞口，口干舌燥地打量着维吉尔控制不住痉挛的双腿还有咬紧的牙根，——哥哥，但丁记得他的声音过分清脆且童真地在耳边回荡起，仿佛那句呼唤不是从他的嘴里冒出一般，不要把自己的下嘴唇给咬破了，这很疼的。

看啊，他就是如此的关心且体贴。正如外人所夸奖的那般，维吉尔是板着脸不轻易能够接触的天空上的星辰，而但丁便是地上喜欢抬头仰望追随的狼。

维吉尔只会用枕头扔他，松软的制品对但丁构造不成任何实质性的伤害，或者更为直接一点的维吉尔会选择用枕头遮拦住自己的面庞，起码他过分早熟的自尊逼迫其不想让但丁知道此刻他快要落泪的面庞，最终只落得闷着呼吸啜泣到满脸通红的可怜份，闷闷的呻吟愣是补满了暧昧的哭腔。

但丁是个好奇的孩子，无论是年幼的时候还是现在，维吉尔的脚踝被紧紧地用双手固定住大大对着空气敞开，微冷的空气钻入让维吉尔再一次皱起眉头，却没有多余的动作，甚至连抬腿想要并拢都省去了，任由但丁的膝盖压着大腿的内侧。

但丁眼睛猛地亮了起来，这个细微的动作足够给但丁充分的信息，年长的维吉尔已经习惯了被掰开双腿的姿势；维吉尔滴水的雌穴跟他记忆中的有些偏差，也许这是成熟之后带来的丰腴饱满，假若说年轻的维吉尔是枝头上刚刚擦红的果实，散发着清香吸引着微风的伴侣，那么此刻醉酒的年长肯定是足够发甜拿去酿造酒类，再不去采摘，醇美的香气与烂熟的甜会惹来许多恼人的虫子。

他湿了，原来日后的维吉尔不喜欢穿内裤，但丁将脑袋埋在维吉尔的胯下，什么时候湿的？但丁突然想到了维吉尔跟但丁——老一点的那个——讲着什么悄悄话，只不过他哥过分淡漠的眼神看不出任何波澜，也许就是这里巧妙地被撩拨起来也说不定，他们总是说一些“大人才明白的笑话”。

维吉尔的阴茎半勃，像是半沉睡的嫩芽一般歪着脑袋垂在胯部，但丁努了努嘴，他原本还在好奇年长的老哥会穿什么款式的内裤，看来日后的男子并不会像是年轻的自己那般穿着印有细小碎花的纯棉内裤，流出的淫水会将夹紧一块的面料润湿成深色的一块，脱下透着光能隐隐的看到另外一边的色泽，他会露出缺了一个牙齿的傻乎乎笑脸，紧接着就会收到来自于维吉尔强壮不屑的冷哼声。

他熟练地用舌头顶弄开维吉尔粘附着淫液而蜷缩在一块的阴唇，张开湿热的口腔含住大半部分的嫩肉发出一声清脆且淫糜的水声，粗糙的舌苔面大范围的划过敏感的肉身，将所有的一切混杂上各类黏腻的液体变得混乱不堪，往上抬起眼眸观察着维吉尔的每一丝表情牵动，在手握上阴茎的底部终于男子发出难耐的呻吟。

灵活的舌尖顶弄着银色的环，上面有恶趣味的小铃铛，只不过被唾液过度润湿发不出叮当的声响，维吉尔到底是什么时候打上这个阴蒂环，是日后的年长自己半哄半骗还是强硬地逼迫其扣上银环，贯穿阴蒂，怪不得维吉尔总是喜欢翘着二郎腿，说不准大腿内侧的摩挲带来的刺激让他后舌根堆叠起瘙痒的快意。

在往日这小巧的阴蒂环根本藏不进饱满的肉缝，维吉尔并不喜欢穿上内裤，平日战斗大幅度的摩擦兴许会让其尾椎闪烁一阵酥麻的快感，抖着双腿勉强扎下马步却脸上没有任何情欲的波澜，殊不知不易渗水的裤子早已黏腻，很是适合跟但丁来一场黏糊糊的马拉松性爱，对的，就在乱七八糟的魔界里滚成一团。

但丁用牙齿轻轻扯弄着，手指轻轻往外扯，肉眼可以看到本来半沉睡的豆子充血逐渐膨胀，嫩粉的穴口大张的刹那挤出新生的淫液，阴茎不再将脑袋歪到一边，维吉尔猛地坐直身体——没有任何征兆把躲藏在胯下的男孩给吓到了，再为麻痹的身躯仍旧可迟缓的接收到来自快感的袭击，更何况但丁的力度并不小，带来快意的同时还有恼人的疼痛。

他眨了眨眼，满眼只有熟悉且讨厌的猩红外套与白色的过耳长发，该死的但丁，他想要说些什么，可是舌头却拐不出应有的音节，仿佛忘记上发条的玩具再一次直直地倒回在床上，只不过这次他主动地微抬起胯下，双腿半缠住但丁的脖颈，将湿润瘙痒的胯下送到了男孩的鼻尖。

这个动过太过于熟练了，但丁都不敢去猜想这种习惯背后的养成过程，说老实话但丁有点羡慕日后邋里邋遢的自己了，维吉尔骑坐在但丁脸上的次数肯定不会少，要知道他亲爱的哥哥可是骑马的能手，他挥舞缰绳摇晃腰肢保持平衡的模样会让底下观看一切的但丁不自觉地摸了摸发红的面颊。

动作牵扯开阴唇的拉开冒出迅速破裂的泡泡，高挺的鼻尖粘上了属于维吉尔的液体，这种属于维吉尔才有的味道但丁并不排斥，他一手圈住维吉尔的胯部，避免等会快意袭来使得维吉尔会抖得如同一个筛子，再次张开口腔热情的接纳维吉尔赐予在其脸上的所有一切。

维吉尔怕他，这是但丁知道的，太过于明显了，即使好强的兄长总是自认为那蹩脚的演技能覆盖所有的一切，不过这也是他唯一的制胜法宝，他让维吉尔感到恐惧——不仅仅是学习的天赋还是自然的生理上压制，——我有个愚蠢但是天赋好的弟弟，维吉尔的作文是这么描述但丁的。

在晚上维吉尔的肩膀上落了好几个疼痛半结痂的牙印，到早上男孩不得不用过长的衣物遮住所有痕迹，但丁的杰作，未成熟的性器官与子宫腹部一阵抽搐的疼痛，咬着牙藏着泪却又固执的不让但丁将沾血的阴茎拔出——他的弟弟在这一方面发育得简直就像是一个怪物。

为了让维吉尔感到愉快，但丁总是会抱着木剑笑嘻嘻地从看书的维吉尔身边冒出一个黏人的脑袋，半哄半骗地让兄长陪他练剑的同时还要放水，过分认真的兄长常常拿下兄弟之间的胜利，反正晚上所有的一切都会夺回的，被维吉尔打的青一块紫一块的但丁在地上吹着膝盖上磨破的血红伤口。

有的时候，维吉尔会给但丁来一段生涩的口交，两人的技术简直半斤八两，维吉尔要不是磕磕碰碰差点用尖牙把但丁的老二上一层皮给酸痛的刮下来，就是进行深喉的时候被生理性的呛到吐出粘稠的唾液，其实大多数时候维吉尔都是在嫌弃但丁老二上的气味——他总是在怀疑但丁是不是上完厕所之后不喜欢洗手或者抖抖老二之类的。

而但丁，他胡乱地用舌头舔弄着维吉尔的胯下，一手撸着兄长比他小几倍的阴茎，能从维吉尔强忍的呻吟大概判断出是否舔到了兄长喜欢的地带，毕竟维吉尔潮吹是最好的证明；开始但丁和维吉尔都不知道从里喷出来的透明液体到底是什么，但丁尝了尝发现味道并不是太糟糕，反倒是维吉尔抖着下巴哭了出来，他以为自己丢人的尿了出来。

随着时间和实践的增长，但丁早已知晓维吉尔的敏感点到底是何处——他兄长手臂下的软肉也是敏感点，用牙齿重重研磨那一小颗深色的痣足够让维吉尔扬起脑袋发出如奶猫一样的黏腻叫唤，他哥真的，但丁叹了口气，每个敏感点都是可爱的表现，怪不得长兄老把自己裹得严严实实。

可惜的是，维吉尔此刻处于醉酒，要不然但丁真的想要扯住维吉尔柔软的头发，将硬的发疼的老二塞入他哥的嘴里享受一下日后的口交——维吉尔这几十年来是否有点长进？他慵懒享受来自但丁“服务”的模样倒像是不懂得治理国道的君主，脑袋仍旧歪到枕头的一边，脸上混着酒精的红晕越发的深，时不时那双漂亮的嘴巴会冒出几句低沉的呻吟，无不钻入但丁的耳膜里宛若一双无行的手撩拨着年轻人的心弦。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP Dante/Vergil
> 
> 警告 12345D/5V (?) ABO Alpha！Dante/Omega！Vergil PWP 多P NTR 垃圾一块
> 
> 作者的话 因为陌言律哥哥的meme改图（？）让我鸡鸡非常硬，跑出去跟哥哥交流了一波  
> 本来昨天晚上躺在床上信誓旦旦说要每个D都照顾一下，然后，沉思，我咋越写越长了，我咋偏爱5d那么多啊！！并且一点都没有写出我自己想要的味道，感觉很对不起T T  
> 今天忙着出去玩，好不容易有个假期，然后爽完（？）之后就没有二改，不好意思，如果有bug我也不想改了（喂

“大概就是这么一回事，老哥，你需要补充点什么吗？”

等到但丁解释完，维吉尔抚摸着手中阎魔刀的流畅刀身，刀鞘上游走的线条顺着指尖地蜿蜒，背后投下的阴影将沙发上的年长者完全笼罩，五个不同时期但丁尝试着缓解尴尬氛围刻意流露出的表情没有一丝能让维吉尔感到安心。

“速战速决。”维吉尔猛地将露出小半截的寒刀推回刀鞘，冷出入切的激灵声。

 

 

 

“嘿，老哥，你能把你的刀放到一边吗，你知道的，这样我可没办法好好地亲你了。”最早上前的则是跟维吉尔同一时期的但丁，他当然是最有资格触碰现在满脸写着生人勿进的维吉尔，虽然男子往后冷瞪了他一眼让其有点心里发怵。

放心啦，但丁勾起一边嘴角，一屁股坐在了维吉尔的身旁，倒是不安分的手直率地掐在了维吉尔翘起二郎腿之上的大腿根，指腹暧昧且轻率地摩挲着隐藏在修身皮裤之下的软肉，他顺着夹紧的空隙猛地用温热手心焐热维吉尔未穿内裤的根部。

维吉尔不情不愿地将手中阎魔刀放到一边，他看起来一点都不想要履行，但丁心里默默地叹了口气，被人盯着的感觉貌似也不算差，即便说站在旁边的都是自己——只是不同的成长时期罢了，老天，都没有人曾经告诉过他这些年到底变了多少，那抱着手站在一旁看不清楚面色的人到底是自己吗？

当但丁撬开维吉尔紧闭唇舌，将灵活湿滑的舌头挤进兄长湿热的口腔搅弄出一阵细微淫糜的水声的时候，斜眼便看到了下意识站在维吉尔身后的最为年轻的自己，这个年纪的但丁可不知道日后会跟维吉尔发生如此不道德悖论的事情，他还小，可能还眼巴巴等着心爱的兄长分化。

良心上受到人类规定的道德准则冲击而面红耳赤，却又不愿意完全用双手遮拦住视线，自我安慰地从宽敞的指缝毫无遮掩直勾勾打量着维吉尔高挺的鼻尖与因但丁压迫而不断往后倒下却被勾住的后背拱起线条，但丁貌似知道潮湿桃色的春梦到底是从何时扎根。

作为兄长的那方无不感觉到过分炙热的视线洒在自己的身上，这很不好受，他从来没有觉得自己会像是但丁无聊时候喜欢看的黄色影片里的女主角，他们有的时候会一起看，大多数时候维吉尔快困得打瞌睡，但是事实便是如此。

但丁的亲吻非常具有攻击性，脑海清醒的alpha知道现在要放下维吉尔的警惕，要不然他亲爱的老哥为什么仍旧半抓着屁股后的阎魔，他并不怀疑这游走在爆发和放纵分界线的omega会暴怒抄起破坏力巨大的阎魔刀将面前的一切劈成两半。

事实上他们也这么做了，只不过是仅限于但丁和维吉尔之间，他们两人气喘吁吁跟往日一般打了个平手，但丁魔人化一边的翅膀被维吉尔尖锐的尾巴刺穿出好几个血窟窿；维吉尔也没有好到哪里去，作为报复，但丁对他那条胡作非为的尾巴下了功夫，滴血的疼痛一直蔓延到尾椎深处，让维吉尔不得不恢复成人形半膝跪在沙地上瞪着眼艰难喘息。

这个办法蠢毙了，也不知道当时是怎么就答应了喝的醉醺醺满嘴跑火车的维吉尔，反正就这么成了，稀里糊涂且不带任何缘由，当两人还在思量是直接进行到下一轮打斗还是先在这潮湿的恶魔之地先滚上一发的时候，从维吉尔刚才次元斩劈出的缝隙里探出了一个熟悉却又陌生的脑袋，银白色头发——真他妈操蛋，半躺在地上的但丁为自己因维吉尔喘息而半硬的小兄弟感到愤怒与可惜——的男子看了看年长的自己，像是见鬼了一般撇过视野，在看到用阎魔刀作为重力支撑点艰难站起的维吉尔的时候，但丁保证那家伙的眼里闪烁过的虎狼之光也没有任何虚假成分。

但丁湿润的亲吻啃咬着维吉尔白皙的脖颈，留下浅层的吻痕，后者拉扯着但丁发软的头发，高领衣物的拉链已经落下，包裹严实的衣物终于舍得露出维吉尔的胸膛与腹部，扁平的胸部被托挤出滚圆的线条，渐入佳境的维吉尔并没有推开但丁，有点过分熟练地拉扯着但丁的脖颈让其与自己靠的更近。

看来闭上眼睛也是有好处的，只要但丁想，一抬头便能看到夹杂着不同情愫的复杂视线落在他的身上，安啦——但丁啃咬着维吉尔下巴与耳朵连接线上一小块敏感的肉块，年长者发出一声压抑不住的喘息——这个维吉尔可是我的，得意洋洋地回看着，像是宣誓主权般来到了维吉尔发烫肿起的腺体旁，这里正散发出稍许若有若无的信息素。

差不多了，但丁舔了舔维吉尔的腺体，再这么做前戏下去还没轮到维吉尔不耐烦地把他一脚踹到地上，而是被后面晾在一边四个愚笨的自己——反正不是现在的自己都是傻瓜——给抢先食用被开发到七七八八的维吉尔，这可太糟糕了，但丁安慰性质地抚摸了下维吉尔发红的面庞，抹去一滴落下的汗水，在年长者半带疑惑半眯开荡漾的冷灰瞳眸的刹那，但丁狠狠地咬上了维吉尔的腺体。

维吉尔的信息素被完全的激发，极度侵略性的alpha信息素将他深层埋藏的欲望再一次激发，他恨的眼眶发红却没有任何反抗能力，血肉被贯穿撕裂的疼痛让他发出一声凄厉却能不合时宜激发alpha虐待欲的嘶鸣，手上力度的突然加大让其往两边撕碎了但丁最爱的那件猩红色外衣，最原始的野兽交配也不过如此，雌方因不愿和疼痛想要摆脱挣脱，却被占上风的雄方死死的咬住脖颈无法动弹，溢出的血渍有好几滴停留在维吉尔的锁骨凹陷。

如果是平日只有斯巴达兄弟两人，他们很有可能会在此插上一曲不太打乱原交响乐节奏的插曲，可维吉尔没有办法，平日跟但丁实力不上不下的他的确无法招架住另外四个虎视眈眈的弟弟，他们都等待着来自于但丁的开头示范，越是看着4D那张半笑自认为带有无限魅力的脸，维吉尔越是生气，可所有打出的拳头落在任何一人身上就像是轻飘飘击在棉花上一般。

他的热潮期逐渐被但丁带动，分泌出的粘液让维吉尔不安分地摆弄那双纤瘦的长腿，有好几双手主动伸出帮助但丁脱下了维吉尔那双古怪设计的长靴，顺便趁机捏了把维吉尔脚踝的细瘦与小腿肉感的弧度，紧接着便是维吉尔的裤子，冒水的嫩色阴茎迫不及待从皮裤的禁锢中弹跳到外界，不透水的裤子从双腿挤开一条拉扯的晶莹黏丝。

房间里的温度不断升高，他们都没有掩藏身上信息素的气息，跟但丁一样鲁莽且自认无所畏惧——他们本来就是同一个人，未带标记的气味让维吉尔感到腹部一阵疼痛，他咬着牙直到下嘴唇一阵发白，死死地盯着此刻凑捏着他不甚饱满胸部的手，没有解开用于战斗的手套，粗糙地摩挲直到冷白的皮肤上印出深粉色的印记，年纪最小还没有历经太多情事的未成年但丁也在其他的指引下，犹豫地用指尖碰了碰维吉尔的乳房，却在下一秒宛若换了个人一般直直地拧捏挺立的樱红，总偷偷藏在眼眶后的眼泪被这下激出。

这很脏，他所知道的但丁从来不会是一个与洁癖挂上关联的肮脏家伙，维吉尔喘着粗气却说不出任何一句咒骂的话语，即便内在的气质与穿着打扮与现在的但丁有所出入，有几个还未曾真正出现在维吉尔贫瘠的记忆里，但作为双胞胎年长一方的哥哥总是能很好的辨别出这些的确是他恼人的弟弟，只不过现在作为长兄的威严早被扫地，不带章法的触碰与挤压让维吉尔身后迸出无法言喻的情潮，被但丁恶趣味拉开几乎成为直线的双腿无法赤裸地向其他几个自己慷慨地展现维吉尔此刻收缩不断冒水的紧致后穴。

当但丁扶住阴茎顺着过多的爱液满满塞入维吉尔体内，后者差点被突然的满足咬到舌头，他的弟弟在这方面的发育简直就是一个怪物，维吉尔愤愤的想到，尤其是在alpha完全勃起形态之下宛若魔物将其死死地钉在情欲耻辱象牙塔上；胸口深层地蔓延出情欲的红，维吉尔不可能不注意到其余几个在旁观看“学习”但丁鼓起的胯部，他们看起来并不比现在将他顶弄到几乎无法思考的但丁差，他怎会不知道？

维吉尔从身后如同落水人一般绝望而又焦虑地拉扯过枕头抱在胸前，即便是此刻带有担忧眼神帮其捋顺掉落沾黏在汗湿额头头发的3D，他在维吉尔初次分化之后也不过是一头失去了理智的野兽，把兄长摁在双子共同度过无数被梦魇侵扰的小床上摇的吱嘎乱晃，初尝禁果的维吉尔只能无助的死死抓住身下的洁白床单，直至变形损坏都无法承受住更多由其带来的快感，射出的精液几乎把他高高地抛上天空只剩下放空的上翻。

omega咬着枕头的一角泄愤，却被某个不识趣的家伙蛮横的拉开了，“嘿亲爱的哥哥，”——收起你无趣的滑稽腔调，我可不是你能叼着玫瑰做一个滑稽屈膝礼就能讨好的女人——“好久不见。”某个但丁低沉沙哑的声音说道，维吉尔顺着声音找到了罪魁祸首，这不过是比但丁年轻那么一点的家伙，他的确是五人之中最显得有魅力能讨好大部分人的一个，却高傲自大的认为这般会正中维吉尔毫无防备的下怀，不甘示弱的维吉尔尝试着咬上那只不怀好意想要摁压其舌头的手，却被但丁一个深入擦过敏感点匆忙的打断，只剩下昂起的下巴。

有人轻柔地抹去了维吉尔眼角藏起的眼泪，晶莹的泪水在黑色的手套上闪烁着光泽，维吉尔尝试着辨认这个时期没有出现在记忆链条上的但丁，他看起来很不一样，与维吉尔所记得的所有油嘴滑舌过度热情的弟弟几乎找不到任何关联，除了那头具有标志性的银白色头发和黑红色骚包的穿着之外，从刚开始就保持绝对的沉默居高临下打量着维吉尔，一个诡异收藏家似的将维吉尔停留在其指尖的眼泪轻轻地用舌尖舔去。

但丁每次都能很好地找到维吉尔体内的敏感点，打从两人殊途同归，几乎没有一天是不花时间在性爱上面，彼此悉知对方身体能取得愉悦点的地方，尤其是维吉尔，虽然表面看起来不近人情有点疏远，可能让其失态的销魂点却隐藏在很浅的地区，仿佛一块外皮极其浅薄的糕点，轻轻戳弄过多甜美的果酱会争先恐后从其流出，这颗甜美的甜品到现在也不过只有但丁拥有权力去品尝罢了。

他们两人都是成年的半魔人了，在其有些漫长的一生里做爱可是为数不多能够消磨时光同时还能得到愉悦感的活动，他们对于人类手里冰冷的电子手机没有展现出太多的兴趣，对于性爱的姿势与时间地点他们也没有过多的限制，即便是弥漫着腐臭的尸群仿佛也无法阻止其中一方——但丁——对于另一方的性质。

早已将维吉尔开发透彻的但丁此时正极力想要维吉尔先射出另一发，饱满硕大的龟头戳弄着维吉尔细嫩的子宫外腔，时不时挤进进入生殖腔道的小口却又忽地退开，细密堆叠的快感让维吉尔大脑长期处于一种极度亢奋的状态，却又无法得到真正的满足让其无能地用水光泛滥的眼睛透过好几双手瞪着但丁。

一只手稳稳地停在了维吉尔的腹部上，这是属于失去维吉尔不久后但丁的手，他带有赞美意义的轻轻抚摸着维吉尔腹部被但丁顶弄开的凸起，时不时用力揉捏着，仿佛能从进出的深度大概知道维吉尔的敏感点与子宫口停留在那个可爱的地区，这会逗弄维吉尔发出带有浓厚哭腔的呻吟，本光是来自于但丁过于直球的进攻足够让维吉尔承受不住快感，现在其他四人胡作非为更是火上浇油。

维吉尔嘴角淌下来不及吞咽的唾液，也不知道是其本人的还是跟其他任何一方双胞胎弟弟交换唾液留下的证据，他双眼稍有点失焦，毫无方向地倒映着六人头上冷色的光圈；他们并没有在进行什么荒诞的色情小视频拍摄，假若但丁胆敢这么做，也许花费了大价钱购买的手机会瞬间在阎魔刀下成为无用的碎片，这不过是维吉尔提出的意见，噢的确，是他自己提出的——但丁挤进维吉尔更为深层隐秘的子宫口，紧致与热情让但丁从喉咙深处挤出一句低沉的感叹——我只不过是顺水推舟罢了，反正这些不过都是过往的自己罢了。

为了追求绝对的力量与完美，维吉尔总是隐藏著不适合成为传统意义上强者的身份，货真价实的omega却用大量的抑制剂与alpha信息素掩盖原本腺体的能力，再加上来自于蒙德斯的改造，不单单是维吉尔的肉身，更为深层的生理结构都被摧毁到接近损坏，只要维吉尔不亲口承认，与其不熟的人都会觉得穿着暗蓝色长衣的男子不过是一名无气无味的beta，一米九几的身形让人很难将其与被自己亲生双胞胎弟弟标记的omega关联起来。

跟但丁再一次挤进这破旧的事务所之后，维吉尔所有抑制剂都被男子抛到了不知名的垃圾桶里，反正买这些都是花冤枉钱，更何况这里有个免费的工具人你居然不用？最开始并不顺利，失去了对抑制剂的依赖，维吉尔的脾气性格十分的暴躁，好在但丁总是会用一些蹩脚的理由——例如我给你补补魔力，免费的——将维吉尔操的在地上无法控制的痉挛，长时间无人进入的后穴一时半会恢复不回原本的形状，任由微冷的空气钻入。

逐渐的，就像是某种报复的心态，维吉尔突然之间想要多一个孩子，是的，按照人类年龄计算都快要四十多岁的半魔人在此刻想要怀孕，半是弥补过往半是某种病态逆反心理，可惜的是维吉尔的受孕率早就在过去摧残到几乎不可能的境界，两人根本没有带过避孕套，更何况没法找到适合但丁的套子，时不时他们还会玩半魔人化的交欢，这些用来避孕的塑料套膜会被阴茎上的倒刺可笑的撑破。

逐渐的，有一日晚上，维吉尔少有的被但丁灌得晕乎乎，连尼禄也不由得担心起来他的好父亲——他们都没想过维吉尔的酒量居然如此不堪一击，只见到维吉尔在臂弯里睁着双过度明亮的眼睛死死地盯着但丁，最后出于半安慰即将要耍酒疯的兄长份上答应了维吉尔这过分荒谬的请求。

说是这么说，但是怎么会变成现在真正的实践，背后的原因但丁到现在都没有想明白，维吉尔修长的腿圈在他仍旧在往前顶弄的腰肢上，大腿内侧早已因肉体的碰撞而泛起嫩粉色，如果可以的话但丁都想要拔出湿漉漉的老二，俯身先在他已经半迷失在快感里的老哥大腿上留下一个显眼的牙印，他曾经可被好哥哥一脚直接掀翻到地上。

可他知道维吉尔快到了，有人含着维吉尔过分敏感发红的耳根，舌苔面摩挲着细小的绒毛，舒适的细密快感让其将脚趾蜷缩，另外一只手在套弄着维吉尔不断吐出粘液的阴茎，即便后者推开过这只手，却会有其他的手前仆后继抓住即将忍耐不住射精欲望的小家伙。

“你想要内射吗？”稚嫩的声音让维吉尔不由得眯开一边的眼睛打量蹲在沙发旁边过度近距离观察自己的3D，他的脸通红却还要假装成大人一般的无所谓，简直是个该死的流氓胚子。

“要，最好一滴不漏地射在我的子宫里，”维吉尔咬牙切齿地说道，虽然哭腔让他听起来倒像是在恳求，没有任何气势，过分直白的回答让未成年再一次炸红了脸，他过分瞪圆的眼睛死死的盯着维吉尔被但丁老二扩张的后穴与旁边推挤开的白沫，维吉尔感到好笑，他终于能让一直在性事上踩在头上的但丁吃瘪，

“你等会最好给我持久一点，”维吉尔故意冷哼了一声，尾端声线抑制不住的上扬，“要是在进子宫前射了，我会骑到你哭出来。”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP Dante/Vergil
> 
> 警告 5D小维（心智是5V）PWP 双性！维吉尔 underage sex mpreg 产乳提及

“你确定真的要这样？”但丁犹豫了一下，可他的手仍旧实诚的仍旧摸在维吉尔的大腿上。

他们在进行每日必做的运动量，当然指的是在床上的，只不过跟往日不太一样。

魔界里的打斗早已足够，但丁弄得浑身血淋淋活脱一个屠夫模样，倒是他老哥干干净净仿佛什么事情都没有发生，顺便还将几只任务里可以兑换成金币的可怜魔物给切成了块，中途不知道出了什么问题——哈跟着但丁的人生总是充满各式各样的意外，维吉尔变小了。

是的，他的双胞胎哥哥变小了。

站在但丁旁边比他还高的老哥宛若他们洗了后缩水的海绵宝宝睡衣一样，呼噜噜地就变成了一个小屁孩——大概有个十三四岁的模样，他哥这个时候处在青春期拔高的可快了，长胳膊长腿的，可惜在人入中年的但丁旁边的确太显小了。

虽然说，维吉尔变小了，那也仅局限于在外貌和身材，瘦巴巴未展开的模样让但丁想起来了躲在母绵羊后面巴巴眼的小羔羊。

他最开始还以为心智也停留在十三四岁的维吉尔等待着他来哄——谁让维吉尔松垮垮地挂着衣服一脸惊愕的模样盯着手中几乎被衣服盖过的阎魔刀刀柄，但丁刚把维吉尔拖着屁股抱在怀里，头上立马穿满了熟悉的幻影剑，伴随着维吉尔一句冷漠的放我下来，但丁便聪警的知道他老哥还是他老哥，还是那个刚才挥着阎魔刀宛若跳舞却送去死亡的厄运芭蕾舞者。

“这个问题为什么不去问问当年的自己。”维吉尔早就猜到但丁会莫名其妙的“良心不安”，良心和善良这两个词语用来形容在魔界里杀戮饮血的半魔人貌似太过于违和。

但丁的嘴角扯了扯，看着面前穿着过大睡衣——其实只是但丁那件洗的快要脱色的迪士尼T恤——的维吉尔一脸藏不住的鄙弃，他细瘦白皙的腿卡在但丁的腰肢旁，宛若骑着一具会闪烁着各色光彩的摇摇车，儿童专属，并不适合维吉尔这种抽身高的小人。

嘿，有人告诉过现在年纪的维吉尔，用一只稚气未脱的脸摆出习惯性的成熟老脸表情有多么的不讲道理吗，这让他不得不想起来了当时因为自己不小心撕烂一个页脚而扒拉着嘴角刻意冷战他的维吉尔，本来气在心头，可看到但丁刻意的鬼脸却又不得不憋住眼角泛起的笑意。

“果然你的嘴根本就不会随着外表的年轻化而变得可爱一点，”但丁努了努嘴，常年握枪持剑的拇指指腹有一层厚厚的茧，轻轻地摩挲着他所熟悉的维吉尔大腿膝盖弯隐蔽的敏感点，“我还倒宁愿你会像是小时候一样只会红着鼻子大吼大叫’但丁我真的讨厌死你了！’，这是多么令人怀念的场景。”

“谢谢你对我的嘴的夸奖。”维吉尔对他的调侃不理不睬，冷哼了一声。

当时在魔界里但丁抱着他（当然还提着维吉尔的过大的靴子和裤子）回到事务所的时候，便发现尼禄穿着弗兰肯斯坦的衣服徘徊在紧闭的门口，这个时候两人才想起今天居然是人类万圣节的前夕——这真的是一个极好的万圣节礼物，根本都不用思考到底要扮演什么了。

维吉尔从但丁的怀里跳了下来，在柜子歪歪扭扭的缝隙里扒拉出好一把禁止但丁食用过多甜食而藏起来的糖果，稳稳地放在了尼禄抖着的南瓜里，两名半魔人全然没有理会亲生儿子看到年轻版维吉尔之后，愣是结巴了半天才挤出一句你们是不是背着我生了一个弟弟，还没有见过大世面的年轻人都是无趣的。

“所以到底做不做。”

“行行行，这真的是一个有趣的万圣节礼物。”他老哥在各个方面的咄咄逼人，即便是在性爱方面每次都得搞得好像是在逼良从娼——逼但丁罢了。

他们两人在性爱方面根本没有隐晦之情，每次维吉尔高高在上命令的样子总让但丁有的时候真的一点分不清楚自己是不是他招来的一个皮条客，或者是一个全自动的加长版按摩棒，“所以接下来呢，维吉。”

“你别用那个称呼叫我，警告一次，没有第二次，”维吉尔从他的身上滑了下来，他们两人之间根本就没有合维吉尔此刻身材大小的裤子，更不用说内裤——开什么玩笑维吉尔平常都不喜欢穿内裤，只要脱下裤子两人就可以滚在一块。

现在的年长者下面根本未挂一物，活像是故意走失的混蛋孩子，光是想到这一点但丁就感到埋在裤子里的好伙伴跳了一下，比往日要小且要热的手熟练地从但丁的拉链挤了进去，稳稳地握住了半勃，“现在闭上你的嘴，好好地做好自己该做的。”

但丁看着维吉尔猫下脑袋，无意地将掉落在额前的发丝撩拨到耳后，都怪但丁的衣服领口实在是太大了，从这个角度但丁能清清楚楚地看到维吉尔半裸露的细瘦胸膛，还有樱红色的胸前挺立两颗，维吉尔硬起的细小阴茎将空荡荡的衣服隐隐的支棱起一个细小的弧度。

他有种恍惚，也明白为什么维吉尔不愿意听到“维吉”这个称呼，这些所有都让他们产生一种错觉，一种回到了小时候躲在床上双腿纠缠摸索对方身体的错觉，当时维吉尔也是这般模样，虽然抖着腿慌得不行可还是要装作一副什么都知道什么都不怕的小大人模样，只不过可能少了点现在的什么。

“嘶——轻点，”这的确就是维吉尔，跟他一样大甚至比他老那么点儿的老哥，猜透了但丁到底在想什么小九九的维吉尔报复性地咬了咬但丁的柱身，随后张开嘴比平日颇为吃力的吃下了但丁硕大的头部，口腔瞬间被填塞的满满当当，鼓起一个半圆的弧度，偷吃糖果来不及咽下的贪婪小孩。

“好的，噢，我知道这的确就是你，要知道，嘿——你以前的口交技巧可没现在那么好。”

维吉尔只是用那双滚着泪珠的眼睛瞪了他一下，继续埋头舔着几乎比他脑袋还要长的阴茎，维吉尔到底是什么时候练就了这幅技巧，这当然少不了但丁的推动。

但丁浅浅地呻吟着，手早已带有鼓励性的摸上了维吉尔的脑袋，都不用过于的用力去指引，维吉尔总是能抢先一步默契地了解到但丁需要的是什么，隐藏在毛发下的哪个敏感点正等待着维吉尔灵活的舌头和手指的幸临，他都能做的很好。

维吉尔将这根可怕的巨物吃的水光淋淋，满意于它在手心里逐渐发硬，虽然说口腔有些发麻，紧致的喉道被劈开的疼痛可比日后的身躯带来的急剧——甚至恼怒于现在过分稚嫩到愚蠢的身体，还没有很好适应变小身子的维吉尔仍旧保持着习惯性去取悦但丁。

有好几次被呛到眼角发红不得不吐出前端，黏稠的糊丝拉扯在吐出喘息的舌尖与但丁仍旧冒着淫液的马眼，喘出的热气将两人之间暧昧的距离再次无声的拉近。

这实在是，但丁一时之间词穷，维吉尔稚嫩的面庞和身躯却展现得出成熟的技巧与韵味，该死的，他还时不时用那双写满了天真和渴望成熟的淡色眸子自下往上望着但丁——打量但丁脸上每一丝滑稽的变化一直都是维吉尔恶劣的兴趣。

无论是日常的维吉尔还是现在外貌缩小的维吉尔，都让但丁很想现在把小小的人从胯间抱起，亲吻他肉肉的面庞，用手裹住维吉尔硬起的前端，细细搓捏着让其一点一点的挤出黏稠的精液，顺带看看维吉尔发平的臀部是否能很好的裹住自己老二的半面——虽然他熟透的身躯也无法很好的做到这一点。

但丁很早的时候就觉得自己的哥哥有点过分的早熟，这体现在维吉尔那双眸子，深邃荡漾着暴风雨的欲望，在双胞胎互相知晓的前提下是根本藏不住的；但丁在某个顽皮的暴雨夜晚钻入维吉尔的被窝，惊讶地发现他的哥哥根本没有睡觉，外面电闪雷鸣，劈开的一道白光使得但丁那被刻意冷落的生气立刻被维吉尔胯下那水淋淋的器官给吸引住。

但丁的手往维吉尔的腰后轻轻地一托，果不其然摸到了腿间一片黏腻的湿滑，平日的维吉尔早就哆嗦着腿尝试着并拢，那些过多的爱液会顺着肉感笔直的大腿缓缓地落下；知道但丁的意图，维吉尔那张灵活的嘴终于舍得放开被折磨到不断掉出眼泪的阴茎，他的手实在是太小了，握住但丁勃起的根部根本包不住。

“你真的可以吗？”维吉尔听到但丁这个问题不由得发出一声不符合年纪的冷笑，这是维吉尔成熟的一个特点，对但丁所有可以打上愚蠢标签的行为用嘲讽的方式无声的回击。

“你小时候并不比现在好到哪里去。”他看着维吉尔半膝跪在床上，但丁从很小的时候就表现出来他与其他人独特的一面——指的是下面的长度和粗度，有那么段时间让维吉尔陷入了深深的自卑——自从他知道但丁的尺寸是往常人都可望不可即之后才稍微好了那么一点，可这仍旧不公平。

但丁和维吉尔在那个晚上才知道双方的不同，那个隐秘的饱满肉缝只有维吉尔才有，可以吃进手指发出咕啾水声的肉洞也只有维吉尔才有，打从那个晚上之后但丁便每每牵着维吉尔，每天早上醒来的维吉尔都无助地发现自己好像变成了傻瓜弟弟取乐的玩具，可是他却根本没有办法推开挤在双腿间满脸星星眼卖乖的弟弟。

当时根本没意识到双胞胎弟弟蹑手蹑脚钻入了被窝里的维吉尔还未来得及将手指从探进去的深陷情欲拔出，即将要抵达可让舌头发直的顶端的刹那被但丁那张好奇而又紧张兮兮的脸给戳破，从洞口挤出的透明水流太大了，直直地润湿了维吉尔臀部下的床单。

但丁愣了一会，盯着哥哥气喘吁吁的红脸，像一只小狗一样赶忙扒拉上前，湿漉漉地亲着维吉尔的鼻子与嘴巴，用伊娃哄但丁别哭的口吻安慰与关切的询问维吉你到底怎么了，哪里不舒服吗，为什么脸那么红，你怎么突然尿尿了。

“是吗，我不太记得了，我只知道你还挺喜欢它的，现在你也挺喜欢，不是吗？”但丁挠了挠脑袋，他真的不太记得当时自己到底是什么尺寸了，又不是其他处在青春期里好奇的男孩子，比拼长度的时候还要紧张兮兮地将其记录下来，用作在女孩面前夸耀的资本。

他也不知道什么时候悖论的喜欢上亲生的双胞胎兄长，兴许是同样血液带来的孤独产生的互相吸引，每次有人询问但丁你有没有喜欢的人，第一个率先冒出脑海的模样便是维吉尔那张详装冷漠的不可一世臭脸。

“是，我挺喜欢，”维吉尔总是在这种让人面红耳赤的场景不合时宜的坦白直率，有好几次反倒是让说出荤话的但丁耳根猛地发红——他的哥哥真的知道要怎么正中弟弟的下怀，巧妙地抓中弱点反击。

但丁一只手探入维吉尔过大T恤的下沿，熟练地顺着肉茎往下，用指腹搓弄维吉尔挺立的肉蒂，窜过的快感让维吉尔不得不抓住但丁的胳膊半曲着腰，这里一直都是维吉尔的弱点，无论身材大小都是如此，他有点怀念维吉尔今日早些时候被轻轻戳弄而潮吹了一腿的哆嗦模样，“你能不要那么多话吗？”

“不行，这种机会并不多，老哥，”但丁一手将维吉尔拉到跟前，健壮的手臂使得年长者几乎无处可逃，真好笑，但丁埋在维吉尔平平的胸前仰头看着他的哥哥，明明他看起来比我年轻，可是在心智上仍旧是那比我要成熟的维吉尔。

粗糙的胡茬摩挲着维吉尔的细瘦的胸脯，带来痒酥酥的病态快感同时还有疼痛，但丁将领口往两边用力拉下——反正这件T恤早就到了要丢进回收箱的年龄了，露出维吉尔小小的胸，像探出脑袋的雪白鸽子，胸前两颗樱桃冷不丁的落在但丁的面前。

“你以前的胸这么小的吗，我都不太记得了，我只记得白花花的一片，”维吉尔的衣服落下露出半个圆润的肩头，但丁吮吸着维吉尔的一边，仿佛饿坏了的婴儿寻找甜美的乳汁，舌头戳弄着维吉尔细小的乳孔，迫使其变大充血，手上也不停，抓捏着维吉尔另外一边，食指与中指之间搓捏着维吉尔挺立的乳头，维吉尔压抑不住舌根发出好几声急促的喘息，

“原来时间会让人发生这么大的变化吗？”

“你想知道为什么吗？”腰部发软让维吉尔有点站不稳，半扶着但丁的肩膀才站住；这具年轻的身体根本抵挡不住来自于但丁的攻击，就算是恢复正常的身材也不过是堪堪接下来自于但丁平淡无奇的抚弄，要是刁钻找准了敏感点维吉尔可能早就塌下腰杆抱着但丁的脑袋只剩下喘息的份，反倒是变小了身材后但丁变得小心翼翼。

他又不是什么精美的瓷器，要是跟他一样大年级的但丁也知道这般温柔就好了，那维吉尔就不会在清晨耻于走路别扭的合不拢腿；维吉尔伸手扯住但丁的头发，使出不少的力气让但丁不得不短暂放开被咬出浅粉色印记的胸口，念念不舍发出的清脆“啵“让维吉尔实诚的耳根烫红，

“那是因为怀孕会使得我产乳。”

“原来还能这样的吗，”但丁露出一个略显傻气的笑容，这是他之前从未听到的有关于维吉尔身体的秘密，他的手扶住维吉尔的腰臀部，抓捏着兄长没有多少肉的扁平臀部。

原来维吉尔以前这么瘦的吗，虽然说现在好像也没有丰满到哪里去，可最起码在但丁的饮食调整下变得稍微有点肉感，抱起来睡觉或者是做爱都越发的舒服，“原来你会产乳，什么时候你能再产一次，是让你再怀孕吗？”

“你到底要多嘴到什么时候？”维吉尔故意避开了但丁的回答，怀孕哪里是容易的事情，要不然按照他们做爱内射的次数与频率，他们早就有一群该死的孩子而但丁会被维吉尔抓去做无痛结扎手术。

本来这个器官就不该出现，再加上各种外在的原因导致维吉尔的受孕率极低，怀上尼禄也不过是维吉尔意料之外的事情，他本来也觉得那器官末端没有接连一个适合孕育孩子的小小子宫；维吉尔一手撩走上半身无用还碍事的衣服，这上面有一股属于但丁的气息，他并不讨厌，可他从来都不是那种会跟双胞胎弟弟表达心思的家伙。

“要做就快点。”一手握住但丁蓄势待发的巨物，娴熟地扭着胯部用顶端挤开空虚滴水的雌穴，拨弄的阴唇发出咕啾的细小水声，时不时戳弄到收缩的阴道口足够暗示但丁里面早已准备好了，摩挲带来的细微快感让维吉尔不由得昂起脑袋。

虽然维吉尔知道自己湿的可怕，可是否能真正将现在的但丁吃下去还是一个未知数，以前但丁跟他年纪一样大的时候，塞进去都让维吉尔在但丁的怀里咬牙掉眼泪了好几次；就算是恢复了现在的身躯，将其吞下去的确是顺利了不少，可是被填满的疼痛还是会如噩梦一般伴随，跟不用说现在变小的身材。

“别着急，哥哥，”但丁对他做了一个wink，眼角都俏皮的皱在了一块，在外他总是喜欢这样对待所有上前攀谈搭讪的曼妙女子，紧接着就会拉着维吉尔的脖颈，即便对方一脸阴沉有一百万个不愿意，他还是会大大方方地像他人表达出不好意思我早就有喜欢的人啦，

“反正夜晚还很长，别告诉我你现在变小了之后，只能坚持一会，真的是太弱了。”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP Nero/Vergil 提及Dante/Vergil
> 
> 警告 PWP 醉酒维吉尔 性情外露 5NV
> 
> summary 维吉尔喝醉了，他把尼禄认成了但丁。

尼禄他从来没有意料到一时的懒惰会造成现在这种局面。

他的头发长了，年轻人的新陈代谢总是旺盛且迅速，他的头发在历经了一段时间的摸爬滚打之后宛若雨后的青草，出其不意地拔高了不少，最初这些麻烦的头发时不时遮住了他的视野，打从妮蔻给了他一根顶好用的橡皮筋之后，所有都迎刃而解。

睡得迷迷糊糊，外面时不时有人走动，应该是他的父亲维吉尔，夜晚仿佛能够唤醒年长者埋藏在脑海深处的梦魇，但丁今晚并不在事务所里，他匆匆忙忙去解决一些突发的事情。

尼禄暂住在但丁的事务所里有那么一段时间——为了就是更好地解决手上颇为棘手的单子，他也逐渐习惯了夜晚睡不着从房门而出，柔软的脚掌将地板轻柔地摩擦出窸窸窣窣的响声。

正要再次进入深沉的梦乡，门把手打开的轻响猛地将尼禄从呢喃的睡意中抽出，警惕的青年人还未来得及支棱起身体观察摩挲在床边的黑影到底是什么，便感到腹部一重，一根微冷的手指轻轻却又暧昧的抵在他的双唇中间，他便乖乖地也没有再说什么。

心跳却不由得缓慢加速，顺着暗淡的月光模糊地分辨出此刻坐在他身上的是维吉尔，松松垮垮挂着一件藏蓝色睡袍的父亲，只不过这个维吉尔好像喝醉了。

维吉尔的酒量实在是太糟糕了，尼禄曾经见到过一次，一杯馥郁香气的水果酒就能将这名平日冷着一张脸的男子醺到找不着北，只剩下发出模糊呢喃的份，可但丁还是有藏酒的习惯——尼禄并不排除他就是想要故意看到维吉尔这般脆弱且异常听话的模样。

此刻一个喝到耳根发烫的维吉尔就静静地骑跨在尼禄的身上，居高临下地盯着尼禄却不发一言，眼神时不时失去原有辨别的焦点，后者被他盯得有些不安，老实说他有点害怕维吉尔在酒精的迷惑之下再一次召唤出阎魔刀，而这一次并不是将他的手臂斩断，尖锐的刀身戳穿半魔人的心脏也并不好受。

可是维吉尔什么都没有做，他就像是被定格了的老电影一般静静地盯着尼禄，仿佛是在确认什么。

现在是应该将维吉尔送回到但丁的房间吗，尼禄的大脑后知后觉地运转起来，但丁和维吉尔仍旧住在同一间卧室，这是尼禄所想不明白的事情，明明他们早已不是共享母亲子宫的小孩子了，虽然说他们是双胞胎兄弟没有错，可是都到四十岁了还要挤在但丁那张大床上貌似还是有点说不过去。

正这么想着，还未来得及将喝的散发出清淡酒味的维吉尔拉下——这个姿势实在不妥，维吉尔的睡袍因为大幅度动作而外开，饱满的胸脯随着呼吸上下起伏，双腿大开，大腿绷出饱满的肉感，臀部隔着一层薄薄的被褥压着尼禄同样睡得朦胧的小兄弟。

噢，我不该再往下想了，尼禄眨了眨眼只感到热感从耳尖一路蔓延到脖颈之下。

他的手还没来得及抓到维吉尔细瘦的手腕，再一次被身上的维吉尔反过来压制了，酒精的麻痹让维吉尔的力度使出有点不知轻重，他几乎是整一个人重重地撞进了尼禄的怀里，两人之间的距离猛地被拉进，鼻尖轻轻地触碰着鼻尖，喷洒出的热息交杂在一块，两块内里融化的巧克力。

维吉尔的眼睛亮的出奇，细密的眼睫毛上挽留住柔和的迟钝月光，他身上飘出的淡淡草莓酒的气息让尼禄吞了口唾沫，他突然有点口渴，愣在半空的手最后还是堪堪地垂在了两边。

“你怎么刮胡子了。”

尼禄再一次被维吉尔盯了很久，后者清澈的瞳眸里在此刻写满了疑惑，呻吟沙哑，压低的声线拨弄着尼禄身体某个部位的琴弦，振动的频率使尼禄的眼睫毛也随之轻轻地抖动，他的腹部一抽。

维吉尔微冷的指尖蜻蜓点水一般抚摸过尼禄的面部，像是不讲道理的小孩子委屈巴巴夹杂着浓浓的哭腔，再一次呢喃道，“但丁，你终于舍得将你这个愚蠢的胡子刮掉了。”

什么，尼禄这才意识到原来维吉尔将他误以为是但丁了，放下来的头发与斯巴达的面孔在维吉尔混有酒精的脑海里幻化成了另外一位半魔人，但事实上躺在维吉尔身下脸红到几乎要滴血的根本不是但丁，尼禄一时之间不知道该说什么，心里被奇怪的情愫充斥。

咬咬牙猛地抓住维吉尔的手腕，就算是再迟钝的尼禄也知道再这么放纵两人之间的暧昧发展下去会造就无法挽回的后果，他可担当不起弥补错误的责任，下一秒维吉尔却扭过头重重地吻上了尼禄微张正准备吐出制止话语的唇。

所有都崩坏了，尼禄瞪大眼睛接受着来自于维吉尔的亲吻，他细细且缓慢地吮吸着尼禄的下嘴唇，微微合上的眼睛透出了某种虔诚而又认真的色调，只不过他另外一只没有被尼禄抓住的手貌似并不能跟前面的词语挂上勾连。

还处在大脑宕机的尼禄根本没空余时间去思考为何维吉尔会亲自己——虽然在这种情况下尼禄还得惊讶于为什么维吉尔会如此熟练且主动地吻上双胞胎弟弟，宛若一只突然黏人的猫，他便感觉到维吉尔稳稳地托住了尼禄少有反应的老二。

维吉尔就算是喝醉了，他也会无意识地展露出早已刻在骨子里的骄傲，酒精麻痹神经导致鼻息不稳，手发软也几乎找不到正确的力度，几乎是整个人都趴在尼禄僵硬不敢动弹的身体上，可他仍旧稳稳尝试去掌握着现在的所有节奏，他富有技巧和过分熟练地搓弄着，时不时半眯开那双荡漾着水色的眼睛将身下男子面部上所有的细微神情收录在眼里。

也不知道这过了多久，尼禄只知道维吉尔的舌头与他的舌头纠缠在一块，无法拧开正确头绪的蛇群扭曲在一块，淫糜的水声充斥在狭小的客房里，好几声尾音上扬的喘息从维吉尔的喉咙深处缓慢地挤出，尼禄与其紧贴在一块的胸脯感受到了传出的幅度。

维吉尔的吻技并不好，可对付尼禄而言勉强可行，满足于今日身下人的乖巧与顺从，维吉尔再次松软地半坐直起身子，光是亲吻就几乎让他软了双腿站不稳，身体泛起的粉红从白皙的脖颈一路烧灼于布料之下。

尼禄一时之间真的找不到任何可行的方法，脑内还有一个糟糕的声音不断诱惑着，仿佛伊甸园里盘绕在善恶树上吐着舌头的蛇，黑夜成为了尼禄绝佳的保护色，要不然维吉尔肯定会惊讶于此刻他面部的通红程度，他有点不知所措，着急迫使眼眶有些发酸。

仿佛被钉在了原地，尼禄只能瞪大眼睛等待着维吉尔支撑在他两旁微抬起臀部，微颤抖着手将两人之间最后一层遮羞用的被褥猛地揭开，看不出情感波澜的眸子在此刻却闪烁着光彩。

本能地想要双手捂住已经被维吉尔撩拨起来发硬的胯部，却被维吉尔抢先一步，他微侧着身体缓慢地躺在了尼禄的身边，后者这才发现他父亲的鼻尖通红的宛若可口的草莓，眼角藏着不甚明显的泪珠，难道维吉尔平日跟但丁入睡也是这般姿势吗。

两人再一次依存在一块，尼禄咬着下嘴唇用疼痛感制止自己将眼神留在维吉尔胸前挺立的欲望，微冷的脚调皮地挤进了尼禄温暖的双腿之间，可他的手却顺着尼禄宽松的睡裤挤进了内里，嘴唇与舌头湿热地贴在了尼禄微为汗湿的脖颈。

“你今晚出奇的安静，但丁，”维吉尔的声音轻飘飘的，一根羽毛柔软地瘙痒着尼禄颤抖的理智，手指已经稳稳地在裤子内圈住了尼禄的柱身，圈住半圆状的手粗鲁却角度刁钻地挤弄着底端，暧昧的摩挲着往上，手指搓弄着饱满的伞状顶端，修剪整齐的指甲轻轻地抠弄着尼禄微张的马眼，黏腻的晶莹逐渐将尼禄弄得湿乎乎。

这的确很舒服，快感宛若潮水一般淹没了尼禄，再加上维吉尔带有抚慰性质的沙哑声调，果然他的嗓音适合朗读出所有富有优美词句的诗歌，尼禄在父亲那双浅色眸子里不自觉地越陷越深，早已错失了挣扎爬起来的机会，怀里维吉尔娴熟的技巧再加上他如奶猫一般亲昵的啃咬在尼禄的嘴唇上，让后者半憋着一口气只剩下瞪大眼睛盯着维吉尔的气力。

他脑海里一片混乱，各种问题将他从快意的海洋里拉出却又再次重重地摔入，维吉尔为什么会知晓怎么给另外一个男人手淫，他的父亲是否真的把他认错为了但丁，还是说平日里他们两人睡在那张大床上也会进行如此的活动——如果是这么说的话貌似也能很好的解释为何维吉尔如此的得心应手。

尼禄快要被维吉尔丢脸的撸射了，喘息越发加重，眼神无助地挪移到天花板上却无助于事，却在下一秒便感觉体内的热感消失了，同样的还有即将抵达高潮顶峰的旅程，没法得到很好满足的尼禄发出了一声不满且疑惑地呻吟。

“别说话，但丁，我刚夸你，”坐直身体的醉汉发出了一声轻笑，“不要着急。我会给你的。”

他缓慢地爬到了床尾，并不理会尼禄还在睡裤里支棱起来的老二是否快要将棉花给戳开，维吉尔将一丝零散到前额头的银发用干净的手推到了脑后，微昂的脑袋显现出了往日站在力量高处的清冷，迅速地拉下了尼禄肥大的睡裤，硬起的老二迫不及待地跳出打在了维吉尔半跪下的脸上，仿佛在宣召着自身强大的存在感，散发的热感让维吉尔半眯起眼睛。

龟头上被推开的晶莹液体在维吉尔的脸上留下浅淡的痕迹，沾染上属于尼禄气息的维吉尔有种悖论的淫乱色彩，——他一定会生气，将我的小兄弟连根拔起，尼禄心里的警铃大作，他所知道的维吉尔可是有一级洁癖，用那双操纵阎魔刀的双手给他撸管可能已经是某个顶端的极限，更不用说拿老二重重地抽上那张线条流畅且冷峻的面庞，老实说——尼禄莫名地胆大了起来——他有点想要射在父亲的脸上。

抖着牙支支吾吾了半天还没来得及将抱歉说出口——其实他在纠结是不是要同时告诉维吉尔他并不是但丁，虽然说就算他是但丁，这些该死的性事发生在双胞胎亲兄弟之间也不乏奇怪的色彩。维吉尔总是不等待，他不喜欢等待，自顾自地张开湿热的口腔满满当当地吞入了尼禄的挺立，后者发出一声隐忍的喘息。

他很着急且贪婪，口腔被塞满，浅浅的鼓出弧度，湿热灵活的舌头尽量放松最大的面积裹住尼禄的柱身，这倒像是在吮吸一根过大的棒棒糖，维吉尔喜欢玩弄尼禄高潮的边缘，这倒也像是他的作风，强大的猎物把玩着可怜的猎物直到它们疲惫不堪，吮住饱满的嘴唇触在尼禄的前端，舌尖舔弄着铃口的周围边缘，手上也没有停止过动作，搔弄着球体的频率让尼禄全身窜过一阵快速的电流。

尼禄紧紧地揪住了维吉尔柔软的头发，将他父亲好不容易梳理到一丝不苟的发型扰乱，维吉尔做出的深喉完美且迅速，仿佛那条紧致的喉道天生是为了吸食男人的屌，他吞的如此深，尼禄被揉乱的银色耻毛瘙痒着维吉尔的鼻梁。

“你等会可以射进来，”维吉尔嘴唇仍旧黏稠的亲吻着尼禄挺立的柱身，说出的话语桃色的暧昧不清，让尼禄有点分不清楚这是否只是青年人冲动的性幻想带来的错觉，每一次男孩这些不着边际的猜想都是以错误作为答案，维吉尔松开了对他老二的“折磨”，从口腔拉出一条难断的晶莹液体，被维吉尔食指纠缠到了那条颇为紧身的裤子上。

维吉尔摸了好几次都没有很好地将缠在腰肢上的浴袍带子扯下，酒精与性爱让这名昔日冷静清醒的半魔人摇摇欲坠，尝试了好几次无果后便再次抬起眼眸直直地盯着尼禄，下垂的眉毛让尼禄产生一种无助的错觉，貌似这件睡袍做了什么伤天害理的事情。

他硬了，尼禄呼吸随之一顿，维吉尔的老二将柔软的睡袍下衣撑起弧度，侧着角度能堪堪遇见，尼禄不太确定维吉尔叉开分立的大腿内部反射着淫糜色彩的水光是何物；维吉尔抓住尼禄的手，中间差点再次摔进尼禄的怀里，让其野蛮地紧靠大腿，僵硬向上的手指往高处推上睡袍。

就像是恨铁不成钢，维吉尔指引着其一路向上把握住精瘦的腰肢，“只不过，你得帮我脱下。”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但丁见他没有回复就默认将速度调到了快速——当时他们找到了炮机的说明书，上面写明白了正常人类在快速的档次里并不能支撑到短短的五分钟，很大可能还包含着夸大的作用。
> 
> 五分钟，也就是300秒，也许就是这一点激起了维吉尔莫名其妙的好胜欲，也有可能是但丁那饶有调侃的眼神火上浇油，维吉尔偏要证明自己在快速的档次里不仅仅能支撑完五分钟，还要表现出额外多的三分钟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP Dante/Vergil
> 
> 警告 双性！Vergil PWP 道具炮机play 捆绑

“如果你受不了可以说一声，记得安全词，”但丁掐着秒表站在维吉尔的身旁，顺手摸上了身旁机器的开关，“那我现在开始了，你真的确定要这么做吗？”

“你也可以现在就认输，但丁。”维吉尔没有抬眼望但丁一眼，他全部的注意力几乎都放在了身后的机器身上，他尝试着让声线听起来没有任何发抖的颤音，差点就要成功了，冷冰冰的机器让他读不懂背后的情感，机器没有任何的情感，只会按照原本的设定好的程序做应该做的事情。

闻言但丁耸了耸肩，一副无所谓的模样，他大概能想到八分钟过后维吉尔的模样，那一定非常的——他一时之间有点痛恨自身早期没有跟着斯巴达一起学习优美的诗词，可惜的是年长者并不允许用摄影机将这所有给录制下来。

“那就现在计时开始，”但丁一手按上了秒表，同时顺势打开了机器的开关，“最开始会是慢速，紧接着它会随着时间的增长而不断加快速度，直到最高的速度，如果不行的话，你还记得我们的安全词吗？”

“我不需要安全词，”机器开始动了起来，肉色的柔软胶体找准了早已浅浅入了半个脑袋的紧致洞口，机械带来的蛮力让其没有任何温度地挤开堆叠在一块的细嫩外唇，全部埋入后卡壳了半秒，随后慢慢地退出，再重复；体内缓慢的进出感让维吉尔不甚适应的半眯起眼睛，他扭了扭腰肢，这是一个变相的挑衅，“我也不需要循序渐进，敌人从不会在对决上慷慨的给予你缓冲的过程。”

“记住你所说的话语，”这的确是属于他双胞胎兄长的台词，从小到大都是如此，但丁每每告诉维吉尔有的时候稍微展露一点脆弱其实也并没有什么坏处都只会落得一句冷笑作为回复，他饶有趣味地将手指往上调弄了一个档次，中速的插入让维吉尔的面部稍微绷不住，平整的眉头微皱起来，“我希望你还是能好好地记住安全词到底是什么。”

维吉尔没有再回复他，也许是懒得跟罗里吧嗦的弟弟继续纠缠有的没的，也许正在尝试着压抑体内不断燃发的快意与热感，中速与慢速带来的快感让他咬紧下嘴唇，自认为能很好地接受再挺过去。

但丁见他没有回复就默认将速度调到了快速——当时他们找到了炮机的说明书，上面写明白了正常人类在快速的档次里并不能支撑到短短的五分钟，很大可能还包含着夸大的作用。

五分钟，也就是300秒，也许就是这一点激起了维吉尔莫名其妙的好胜欲，也有可能是但丁那饶有调侃的眼神火上浇油，维吉尔偏要证明自己在快速的档次里不仅仅能支撑完五分钟，还要表现出额外多的三分钟。

快速的档次确实跟慢速与中速有本质的不一样，不愧是机器才能够保持匀速且快速，稳稳地撞进，再快速的拔出，没有做任何挽留，假造阴茎没有任何怜悯地蹂躏着维吉尔那细小敏感的雌穴——对的，就是蹂躏这个单词，在这一瞬间但丁反倒是觉得他可爱且不知道天高地厚的哥哥更像是昂贵的玩具，一具做工精细的飞机杯。

虽然运作过快带来的轻微吱嘎声响让但丁有稍许害怕——短路了可就没法继续他们的比赛了，可看到维吉尔的表情与体态反应之后，这所有的担忧早就被抛到了脑后。

为了避免维吉尔中途反抗——当时但丁拿着粉色的手铐站在维吉尔面前这么说道，他老哥很不屑地瞥了他一眼表示对其说法的不赞同，维吉尔并不觉得自己会在这简短的八分钟内被一台无感情的机器折磨的溃不成军，他转念一想但丁说的也有稍许的道理。

如果你能坚持八分钟，这次就算你赢了，但丁贴在维吉尔的耳边低声摩挲到，新长的粗糙胡子蹭出耳后一片滴血的热，维吉尔沉默了好一会，但丁正原本以为这个愚笨的想法要泡汤，当然他还做好了中途维吉尔翻身将那昂贵的炮机劈烂的准备，便听到维吉尔轻笑了一声，这次算两分，他自信满满地说道，维吉尔得两分。

八分钟说长也不长，说短也不短，但一定并不好受。

此刻维吉尔纤长有力的双腿大大的打开，毫不避讳地露出挺立滴水的阴茎与被抽插到泛红的雌穴，维吉尔的体毛向来就很少，与双胞胎弟弟但丁截然不同，稀疏的银色阴毛软绵绵地匍匐着，精致的玩具将他细瘦手腕与脚踝捆绑在一块，肉感的大腿被拉挤出外溢的弧度，他看起来跟色情片里的主角没有任何区别。

他们最后还是放弃了装饰着银色铃铛的粉色项圈，维吉尔并不愿意佩戴上这带有屈服意味的东西——愚笨的弟弟怎么能让自己低下高贵的头颅，可最后他们还是成交了——只要维吉尔输了这次比赛他就得带上这个玩意一个星期，即便是外出也不例外。

他快要迎来第一波高潮了，但丁对维吉尔的了解再不过了，机器快速地进出将维吉尔插得汁水四溢，分泌的晶莹爱液将胶状物包裹出淫糜的光泽，粘稠的白色淫水顺着穴道缓慢地流出，拉出暧昧淫秽的丝线，无人理会的阴茎在半空中微微晃动着，委屈极了，马眼处外流出越发浊白的液体，但丁只能用眼睛将这所有一切记录。

最开始但丁还有点担心机器的摩擦是否还需要润滑剂，现在他发现想法有点多余，维吉尔时不时小小的潮吹，他再也维持不住最为开始的冷静与矜持的面庞，满面的通红，睁大眼睛无助地向上看着，仿佛这般就能逃离不断炸裂的快感，鼻尖发红的维吉尔终于在一分半的时候挤出一滴结实的泪水。

这台机器快能跟自己媲美了，但丁心里默默地感，维吉尔被捆住的双手猛地用力，拱起精瘦的腰肢，幸亏这次但丁绑的够结实，没能让这只羊羔逃离祭台，最终维吉尔还是落回到机器进出抽插的范围内，绷紧的大腿拉扯地生疼，他发出了一声夹杂着浓厚讨好哭腔的呻吟。

该死的放了我，我一定要烧了这台机器，但丁听到他这么胡乱地叫喊。

这可不算是一个友好的恳求。

他们选择的阴茎尺寸并不粗长，并不能像是但丁的老二一样可以直直地抵达深层柔软的子宫外口，但在这场毫无胜负悬念的比拼之下稍微的放水没有什么不好——给维吉尔台阶下，但丁有很大的把握维吉尔根本撑不过五分钟。

现在终于熬过了两分钟，数字的快速跳动朝着数字三奔跑，可炮机旁的维吉尔并不会觉得时间流淌的飞快，他觉得体内叫嚣的快感要将他痛苦的撕裂，高速摩擦柔嫩的阴道带来的疼痛感与灼热感让他有点分不清到底是什么让他爽到脚趾蜷缩成一块。

咬紧牙关没有任何用处，在维吉尔仓促地将精液射在自己腹肌上之后，呜咽的沉闷从断断续续变得肆无忌惮的呻吟尖叫，他根本不知道自己无意识地说了些什么，眼泪从通红的眼眶溢出，高潮带来的快感足够让平日的维吉尔爽到双腿痉挛，更何况加上现在没有任何停止意味的机械进出。

维吉尔这一次潮吹的凶猛，他想要羞耻地捂住自己的脸——但丁从他再一次拉紧的胳膊读懂了兄长心里的想法，可是没有任何用处，他只能自暴自弃地扭过脑袋发出一声末端消失声音的尖叫，像是拉满的弓箭一般抬起腰肢，那足够湿滑的玩具在刁钻的角度与爱液的作用之下从维吉尔的穴口脱离，失去了堵塞的障碍物之后维吉尔抖着腿吹湿了地上的一片。

双眼失焦的喘息，维吉尔肯定没有意识到他的殷红的舌尖已经吐出嘴外，仍旧在乖乖工作的炮机尽职尽责地插着空气，被捆绑的年长者抖着腿，昂起脑袋再一次吹湿了地上原本晕染开的暗色。

在机器旁边的但丁能将维吉尔的所有一览无遗，刚高潮没有多久的阴茎再一次抬起了脑袋，此刻颤巍巍地随着维吉尔身体的颤抖而小幅度的摇摆着，雌穴两旁的嫩肉都被操的发肿，殷红充血的外开，可怜兮兮地穴口张合着，无论再怎么努力都无法将被操开的洞口合上。

哇哦，都被操到定型了，但丁想道，他老哥的可塑性一直都非常强，反正到了晚上又会变为原本紧致的模样。

“乖，维吉，安静一点。”旁观者走上前去抚摸着男子汗湿的额头，将散乱的头发轻柔地梳理到脑后，维吉尔下意识地将发烫的脸蛋贴到但丁的大手，本能地讨好着对方却不自知，他都哭到鼻涕快出来了，可但丁并不想要跟维吉尔来什么该死的温情戏。

为数不多的机会理应要把握好，这还是维吉尔教导他的，他怎么能让自己的老师失望，对吗。

“来把腰放低一点，嘘嘘嘘，乖孩子，”但丁轻轻地托住维吉尔固执高拱起的腰肢，这台机器的确将维吉尔操怕了，后者咬着牙小声呜咽，在但丁的话语下快速地摇晃脑袋最为直接的拒绝，他瞪大的眼睛里写满了惶恐与不愿意，这是但丁四十年来少有在维吉尔身上找到的情愫气息。

现在只不过刚刚跨过四分钟的门槛，一半罢了，剩下的四分钟绝对不能轻易地让其流失，但丁早已按下了秒表暂停键来处理这中途的犯规，明明只要维吉尔说出安全词他们就能开开心心的结束，可是让维吉尔认输怎么可能，这一次但丁并不想让他模模糊糊地走灰色地带，“你怕了？反正我有的是办法，亲爱的。”

“我没有，这两分我必须拿下来。”维吉尔咬牙切齿地说道，虽然没有任何威慑用处，更像是一句将死之人嘴硬的恳求，他的身体倒是比起嘴巴更为实诚，仍旧固执地弓着腰尽量远离下面仍旧不断吱嘎运作的机器，自欺欺人地想要跟但丁消磨时间。

但丁并不想跟他嘴精的哥哥多说什么废话，他两只手指熟练地掰开维吉尔的阴唇，外露的穴口让维吉尔大腿颤抖着，机器运作的声音此刻在维吉尔的耳膜里无限的放大，但丁并没有给他讨价还价的机会，长有茧子的拇指指腹熟练地搓过维吉尔的肉蒂，伴随着食指的揉捏，源源不断窜过的电流快意让维吉尔瞬间软了腰肢，稳稳地落在了但丁计划好的全套内。

外人看来也许很残忍，可但丁觉得这很美，维吉尔根本无法合拢双腿，只能乖乖地像一个廉价的娼妓被面前的机器操干，被固定住的姿势让他也无法滚到一边，也没有办法甩出尾巴将所有的一切弄得乱七八糟，日常在床上所有尝试逃跑的可能都在此刻化作为零——在平日做爱里但丁不得不掐住到处使坏的维吉尔。

维吉尔很快就进入了第二波高潮，前一次射出的精液还未来得及发干，便和新的再次融杂在一块，他哭到冷色的眸子里唯有水光的朦胧荡漾，这一次高潮的到来可比第一次来的快多了，潮吹被堵住只能像是失禁一样断断续续，他流出的眼泪差点可爱地将自己呛到了，压不住呻吟的中途还要可怜兮兮地咳嗽。

“果——酱！果酱！”维吉尔终于舍得松开牙关喊出等待出场许久的安全词，听起来倒像是撕心裂肺地呼救，此刻即将要被操晕的脑子难以指挥发直的舌头，仰面被机器操到快吐了还是维吉尔第一次如此的难堪，早之前的他还不屑于人类现代世界里的机器。

但丁看了下秒表，才五分钟过一秒，真的是过分的准时，不过按照维吉尔的说法多一秒也会是多一秒，他还是比过了超绝多数人，果然身上流着属于半魔人的血统。

机器终于停下了，没有任何感情色彩的假阳具停在了半空中，脱力的维吉尔也从半空中塌下了腰，气喘吁吁地躺在地上享受好不容易得来的短暂安宁，红艳的穴口仍旧大张，小股小股的晶莹水流时不时涌出，泛起深粉色的胸口因为呼吸而上下起伏着。

我一定要将这个机器给烧了，维吉尔微垂着眼睑气息不稳地诅咒道。

“还没结束呢，维吉，还有差不多三分钟，”还没有享受休息时间多久，维吉尔便感到自己再一次从地上捞了起来，疲乏的睁开眼便看到但丁那张胡子拉碴的脸，下一秒熟悉的滚烫硬物抵达在穴口附近，磨蹭着之前留下的爱液，堪堪地挤进小小，但丁扣紧了他的腰肢，准备顺着之前打开的幅度一鼓作气进去。

维吉尔昂起脑袋小小地呻吟了一句，他已经快没有什么可以射了，喉结在白皙泛粉的脖颈上下滚落，比起冰冷的机器果然他还是更喜欢带有温度的东西，

“这次比赛，但丁得两分，哥哥，记得我们之前的赌约。”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP Dante/Vergil 大杂烩
> 
> 警告 PWP 有点NON-CON mpreg violence 最单纯的口嗨 最极致的享受
> 
> 作者的话 就飞机上随便写的，我爽了我爽了

”你来晚了，我还以为这个时间段的我根本不会来，“他刚跨入这布满迷雾的梦境便听到熟悉的声音，这像是但丁自身的，声线却要更为成熟，隐隐约约飘渺着还有稍许笑声，年轻的半魔人揉了揉眼睛，面前的一切逐渐变得清晰起来，”或者说是你一直抗拒这种梦境，哈，我知道，怪荒诞的。“

当但丁看清楚面前到底是什么一幅画面的时候，不由得整张脸通红起来，几乎能和身上猩红色的外衣比较，他瞪大了眼睛看了看周围一切，心虚地咳嗽了一声尝试着隐藏身体逐渐演变的不对劲，这要是一个梦境那的确是挺荒谬的，他看到了另外四个的自己——体力翻滚的魔力相互征兆，另外四个不同时期的自己。

他支支吾吾了半天也不知道该说些什么，只能抿住下嘴唇以免暴露出自身那兴奋而又好奇的愚蠢劲，年轻好胜的年轻人在早些时候购买了一本色情书籍，裸露的封面与露骨的内容让维吉尔所不耻，可他的确没有意料到这书本的内容会成为梦境——这真的是梦境吗——中的一部分，而他与其他的自我就是这场闹剧里的主人公。

但丁最早看到的便是臭着一张脸没好气说哈一整天的双胞胎哥哥，只不过他所见到的是维吉尔的一双裸露且修长的腿与一张过大的照片，照片贴在一面用实木垒砌而成的”墙壁“上，只剩下一个足够腰肢扭动大小的狭小洞口，他根本看不到背后此刻维吉尔的模样，但丁吞了口唾沫，才发现此刻口干舌燥的可怕。

色情漫画里的故事情节变成了真实可体会，只不过被凌虐的女主人变成了他的双胞胎哥哥，维吉尔的哭声与呻吟声时不时从屏障后传来，断断续续貌似还呢喃着诅咒的话语，我一定要杀了你但丁——多么熟悉却又无用的宣告，被取下的靴子胡乱地扔到地板上，他修身的裤子不知道被哪个但丁给撕破，只剩下为数不多的布料缠在腿部，可怜兮兮的老二晃荡在半空中，从腹部上与身下暖色的垫子但丁能猜测的出来维吉尔已经高潮好几次了，吹出来的热流将垫子润湿了好几个深度。

但丁敢确定维吉尔的手一定是被固定住了，用什么方法已经不重要了，要不然他性情古怪的兄长肯定抄起引以为傲的阎魔刀将这所有一切给劈的稀巴烂，也许——但丁顿了顿，他看到了地板上发暗的血渍，也许维吉尔有反抗过，只不过在场的但丁实在是太多了，他单独一人的力量根本没有办法衡量另外四个怪物，子弹让他胸腔开出一朵妖艳的花，利刃穿透手掌让他明白什么叫做屈服。

就像是被揪住耳朵在半空中无力踢蹬的兔子，再怎么反抗都会被身后的猎人给一一破译，维吉尔的腿上有但丁们揉捏留下来的浅粉色手印，但丁已经很久没有见到过他哥哥赤身裸体的模样，白皙没有任何赘肉的身体让他根本挪不开眼睛，更何况他高傲的哥哥此刻屁股里还吃着另外一个时间段双胞胎弟弟的粗大阴茎，汁水四溢，就像是女人一般。

粗长的老二直直地捅开维吉尔脆弱敏感的后穴，但丁并不知道在他加入梦境之前到底有几个但丁已经享用了他的哥哥，平日但丁碰都不能碰的维吉尔此刻宛若一个廉价的玩偶供给但丁们玩弄，可怜的维吉尔的穴口几乎合不拢，他的腿熟练地大开，再怎么颤抖着想要合拢却无动于衷，过多的浓白精液顺着肠道流出，半魔人的精液又多又烫，烫直了木板后维吉尔的舌头，貌似是知道外面有他生活里经常出入的亲弟弟，维吉尔憋着一股哭腔发出闷响。

怪不得维吉尔这段时间都不愿意见到他，更不用说一起睡觉了，他的哥哥变得神经兮兮，只要穿着猩红色衣物的双胞胎弟弟一靠近他就会像是被抓住尾巴的猫咪惊吓到跳起，冷色的瞳眸眼底下还有深深的黑眼圈，最开始但丁还以为他心思敏感的哥哥是不是又被梦魇所困扰，可现在但丁发现好像并不是这么一回事。

但丁感觉到有人拍了拍他的肩头，扭头正想确认到底是哪个时间段的自己的时候，他才猛地意识到被困在这个情色梦境里的不仅仅只有面前的维吉尔，一时之间他觉得自己迈不开步伐，有些东西仿佛在他的脑海里崩溃重建，我应该救下维吉尔，而不是让他像一个婊子一样被”自己“按在板上动弹不得的挨操，但丁再一次心虚地望了一眼木板上维吉尔的照片，虽然他是这么的想，可他还是坦诚地朝着另外一个维吉尔走去。

另外一个维吉尔的照片上带着灰色的斗篷，虽然这根本没有办法遮住他略有点婴儿肥的圆脸蛋，还有那双野心勃勃的眼睛，这个维吉尔跟之前但丁所见到的兄长处境没有什么不一样，唯一不同的便是木板上多了一行字——他怀孕了需要更多的魔力，也许就是怀孕的原因，但丁总觉得这位维吉尔腰胯留下来的洞口要大一点，虽然这位年轻人并不能很好的确定此刻兄长拱起的小腹里到底是精液还是萌发的小生命。

但丁一时之间被这个备注给愣在了原地，他从来不知道半魔人可以怀孕，怀上新生命的过程距离他们原本时候多么的遥远，但丁看了看照片上的维吉尔才意识到他并不与他所认识的维吉尔年龄相差多少，木板将他的上下身给隔离开，让但丁不能看到此刻他到底是怎么一副模样，他不禁好奇起来在木板背后的维吉尔到底是在被侮辱到痛哭还是因过多快感袭来承受不住而落泪。

维吉尔正好被操射了，精液断断续续地喷洒在小腹上，少许甚至落在暗色的木板表层，再淫糜的滑落下浅色的黏腻印记，注意到但丁的到来，生怕被年轻的自己夺走身下哭泣到几乎找不到调子的维吉尔，那名穿着高领少话的但丁将维吉尔发颤的双腿朝着自我拉的更近了。

意识到另外一个自我的占有与戒备，还未见过太多的但丁立刻眨了眨眼离开了两人，他可不想因为自己一时之间做出来的傻事跟另外一个时空的自己大打出手，他往前发现了另外一个维吉尔。

这个维吉尔的照片与另外两个也有较大的不同，很明显的是但丁能一眼认出来这是日后舒展开的双胞胎哥哥，眉角里所蕴含的情愫是年轻维吉尔所没有的独特，但丁不得不承认此刻的维吉尔也是吸引他的存在，他看到一名胡子拉碴的银白色头发家伙站在木板旁边跟另外一个留有胡子的在有一句没一句的聊着什么，不知道是哪个但丁的手时不时还要拉扯着维吉尔腿上轻微晃荡的软肉。

修长的腿随着腰杆的进出而挂不住但丁的腰肢，却还是敬职敬业地在其入内的瞬间讨好似的圈在上面，绷直的脚尖与小腿勾勒出完美的弧线，可怜的大腿本就没有太多的肉，现在还被撞到泛起暧昧的粉红，有的还未来得及解开上面的鞋套，松松垮垮地挂在上面更是显得脚踝的细瘦与盈盈一握。

他的木板设计也与其他两名维吉尔所不一样，活动性很明显的要好多了，他们甚至”贴心“地给维吉尔留出了双手进出的洞口，此刻维吉尔正在往后拉扯固定着大腿贪婪地吃入更多属于但丁的柱身，按照道理而言越为成熟的维吉尔自身的力量应该越为强大，他理应打破这该死的混账梦境，可维吉尔并没有，但丁甚至能模模糊糊地听到维吉尔不成声调的咒骂，倒不是像之前的诅咒，他是在边抽着鼻子边咬牙切齿的骂道但丁射的太多了。

但丁后知后觉的意识到那位胡子拉碴衣服不好好穿的家伙居然是在所有自己中最为年长的，也就是陪伴在维吉尔身边的唯一一位幸运儿，看到最为年轻自己的靠近，但丁不过是挑起一边的眉毛上前拍了拍小鬼的肩膀，神情嘚瑟到让身旁另外一位但丁冷哼了一声，两个年龄顶端的但丁还未来得及进行深一步的交流，便听到身后传来了另外一名但丁的声音，”你都把这个家伙请过来了，是不是下一步是维吉尔？“

”也许吧，“但丁听到另外一个自己的声音回答道，”我一直都知道维吉尔早熟的可怕。“


End file.
